A Song beneath the song
by HallowRain
Summary: Bueno, unas pequeñas historias de Claire y Leon! Ah si, sale Sherry en varios capitulos! :D
1. Cena

Ok ok! :) Mi primer fic de RE y el primero en mucho tiempo XD realmente he estado medio ocupada. Pero bueeeno :D Ahhhh! el titulo es de una cancion de Maria Taylor XD Bueno, se lo puse xq la relacion entre Leon y Claire es mas o menos asi n__n Mas adelante les explico el porque.

Los personajes no son mios.  
_______________________________________________________

**Cena.**

Claire se detuvo frente a la mesa del restaurante. No podía creer esto, realmente era una broma y tenía muchas ganas de reírse pero no podía hacerlo… Al tomar asiento miró a Leon.  
Realmente quería reírse pero Leon podría molestarse, de por sí ya se veía un poco molesto. Había estado serio todo el camino.  
― WOW, sí que me conoces, Kennedy ―dijo curvando los labios al ver que Leon llevaba en la charola el combo que siempre compraba Claire.  
Leon sonrió brevemente.  
Luego, un largo silencio invadió la cena. Era más bien un silencio incomodo sumado al hecho que todos en el restaurante los miraban con intriga.  
Claire miró al castaño, realmente parecía molesto y nada de lo que dijera o hiciera parecía funcionar en esta situación ¿Por qué? Jamás habían tenido una cena tan incómoda. La pelirroja frunció los labios mientras se inclinaba un poco para zafarse los tediosos zapatos de tacón ¡Ella nunca había usado zapatos de vestir!  
Leon se llevó la mano hacía la boca y pareció ocultar una expresión que la pelirroja no logro ver. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Se habrá molestado más?  
― Leon, yo lo… ¿te estás riendo? ―dijo la pelirroja al ver que Leon ocultaba su rostro pero evidentemente se estaba riendo. Claire se sintió aliviada. ― ¡OH! ¿Te ríes de mí?  
― No ―le respondió sonriendo.  
―Porque yo también podría reírme de ti, créeme amigo estamos en la misma situación. ―sonrió ― ¿Te parece gracioso que este en un restaurante de comida rápida usando un vestido de gala con tacones que me están partiendo los pies? ¡ya sé lo que sintió la sirenita! ―Leon seguía sonriendo. Al menos ya no estaba molesto. ―Ahora que lo recuerdo… tu también estas en la misma situación que yo.  
―Yo no llevo vestido, Redfield ―aclaró el castaño.  
―Si, claro James Bond… ―Claire hizo un gesto imitando a James Bond ―Podrían creer que somos agentes secretos o algo parecido… bueno contigo no andan tan perdidos.  
Permanecieron un momento en silencio.  
Y luego se rieron al mismo tiempo haciendo que todos los del lugar voltearan a verlos y murmuraran.  
―Lo siento, Claire ―dijo el castaño quien paso de la risa a una expresión de vergüenza.  
― Nah, no hay problema ―Claire hizo un gesto con su mano. ―Mientras esté pasando un buen rato… no importa que haya salido mal.  
Leon parecía avergonzado, se suponía que el haría la reservación en el restaurante pero simple y sencillamente el trabajo era parte de su vida privada. Y cuando había hecho la reservación había pasado tarde por Claire y obviamente ya les habían quitado la mesa.  
―Feliz cumpleaños, Claire ―dijo Leon mientras extendia su mano y colocaba una pequeña cajita cerca de la chica.  
Claire abrió la cajita y luego sonrió. Era una cadena con un dije en forma de estrella.  
― Gracias ―sonrió.


	2. Peliculas

Feliz navidad gente :)

* * *

Películas.

Leon permaneció unos segundos en silencio, quizás no era el mejor momento al ver a la chica de pie con piyama y el cabello desordenado. Su rostro tenía una expresión de cansancio.  
―Lo siento, Claire… pensé que podíamos ver películas juntos pero veo que aún sigues con gripe ―dijo el castaño.  
Claire siempre había sido comprensiva y disfrutaba de la compañía de Leon pero en estos momentos no se sentía del todo bien para ver películas. Sin embargo no le dijo absolutamente nada.  
―Volveré otro día si prefieres…  
Claire no respondió. Y Leon comprendió que era mejor irse, se dio la vuelta pero la mano de la pelirroja lo detuvo haciendo que el castaño se sorprendiera.  
―Quiero que te quedes ―dijo Claire con voz ronca y débil debido a la gripe. Leon sonrió.  
El castaño le había insistido a Claire que descansara pero ella había insistido en que quería ver las películas con él (o al menos tuvo la intención de decir tres palabras indicando sus deseos), así que ambos se acomodaron en el sillón. La película comenzó. A Leon no le gustaban las comedias románticas en realidad las detestaba, todas trataban de lo mismo pero la única razón por la cual pretendía agradarle era por Claire.  
Después de una hora, la película había comenzado a desesperar a Leon pero antes de que pudiera decir que iría al baño sintió un peso en su hombro. Bajó la mirada y se encontró con Claire dormida sobre él.  
Ahora _tenía_ que quedarse en casa de Claire. Suspiró y luego sonrió.  
No supo en qué momento se quedo dormido con Claire a su lado y la tv encendida, pero al abrir los ojos la pelirroja ya no estaba a su lado y él estaba acostado en el sillón. Miró la hora, ya eran las dos de la mañana.  
― Mmmm… ―dijo Leon antes de volverse a dormir. Claire entró a la habitación con una sabana en manos y cubrió al castaño con ella.


	3. Domingo

Otro capitulo XD

* * *

**Domingo**.

Claire abrió los ojos y se encontró con los rayos del sol que habían entrado a su habitación. Eran las diez de la mañana de un domingo, esto implicaba limpiar la casa y luego quizás salir un rato antes de volver a la rutina del trabajo. El último domingo de cada mes, Claire limpiaba su pequeño hogar (cosa innecesaria, según Chris. Ya que Claire siempre mantenía todo en orden… o al menos las primeras dos semanas). Pero este domingo no tenía ganas de limpiar… Curvo los labios. Tenía un plan.  
Se levantó de la cama y corrió a la bañera, salió en menos de 20 minutos y luego llamo a Leon.  
― Hey! ―le saludo la pelirroja cuando el castaño le contesto.  
― ¿Que hay de nuevo Redfield?  
― No mucho, solo que… quería invitarte a mi casa para mmmm… ver películas quizás… o jugar algún videojuego.―Claire sonrió.  
― Claro, estaré en una media hora. ―Dicho esto, ambos se despidieron. Claire corrió a la cocina y se preparo un desayuno/almuerzo y luego corrió a la tienda a comprar algunas boquitas y claro para hacer algo de comer.  
Claire acababa de poner las cosas en la refrigeradora cuando el timbre sonó y ahí estaba Leon.  
― Hola Leon ―dijo mientras lo dejaba pasar.  
― Wow, ¿te acabas de levantar, verdad? ―Claire sonrio.  
― Si, algo así. Bueno en fin… iba a empezar mi limpieza mensual y…  
― ¿Limpieza? ―Leon miró a Claire muy asustado. ¡Diablos! ¡Lo había engañado! Claire por su parte sonrió y sacó una escoba del armario.  
―No te preocupes, el otro mes será tu casa…  
― Ah no. Mi casa no la tocas ―dijo Leon cogiendo a regañadientes la escoba.  
―Claro que sí, señor. La última vez que fui no pude encontrar la salida ―bromeó Claire.  
―Por eso mismo no llevo mujeres a mi casa ―le contestó mientras movía el sillón y comenzaba a barrer.  
― Hum… me pregunto qué dirían tus ligues si te vieran así… debería tomarte una foto ―Leon la volteó a ver.  
― Si haces eso, ya verás. ―Claire hizo un gesto despreocupado. Leon se acerco dejando la escoba a un lado haciendo que la chica se alejara.  
―No, nada de cosquillas ni de levantarme ni de nada ―le dijo mientras se alejaba. ―Si me haces eso… me vengaré.  
―Ya veremos ―Claire dejo la escoba y corrió hacia su cuarto pero fue demasiado tarde, por que Leon la tomo por la cintura y la cargó hasta el sillón.  
―Nooooo, basta ―decía Claire riéndose. ―realmente no hare nada ―Leon la dejo en el sillón mientras él estaba encima de ella.  
―No sé porque me cuesta creer eso ―dijo Leon ―es **OBVIO **que no me llamaste para jugar o ver películas… ―Claire lo miró sonriendo pero luego cayó en cuenta de lo que pasaba, él estaba encima de ella y a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Se incorporó pero Leon no se movió.  
― Oh, hay que hacer la limpieza. ―podía sentir su respiración. Leon la miraba fijamente. ― ¿Aló? Kennedy me estas aplastando.  
―Oh, si es cierto ―Leon se apartó. Claire se incorporó y luego tomo la escoba.  
― Vamos cenicienta, hay que limpiar la casa para luego ver películas.  
El castaño se levantó y cogió la otra escoba.  
― Esta me las pagaras ―dijo curvando los labios.  
― Seh, seh….

* * *

Tengo que limpiar mi habitacion :(


	4. Sorpresa

Gracias por los reviews! :) Ahora fu[i a ver The princess and the frog.... :) me parecio una pelicula muy buena XD

* * *

**Sorpresa.**

―Hoy te sacaré a dar una vuelta ―sentenció Claire al entrar al departamento de Leon. ― ¡no has salido en años conmigo!  
Leon cerró la puerta y se apoyó en la pared.  
―Eres exagerada, hace dos semanas salimos  
― Dos tristes y míseras semanas sin salir ―corrigió Claire mientras miraba el apartamento del castaño.  
―En fin, ¿A dónde iremos?  
― Es… **S-O-R-P-E-S-A** ―dijo sonriendo.  
― Ok, voy por mi abrigo.  
Minutos más tarde ya se habían puesto en marcha hasta el centro comercial, Leon rezaba internamente que no fuera uno de esos días de compras entre amigos que Claire tanto amaba. Realmente odiaba ir por las ofertas de temporada, las mujeres podían ser muy espeluznantes cuando se trataban de rebajas.  
―No iremos por las rebajas de temporada… ¿verdad? ―preguntó muy nervioso.  
―Nope, iremos al cine ―la chica sonrio. Al menos no era ir de compras.  
Llegaron al cine y Claire entrego los tiquetes que al parecer ya había comprado hace horas y entraron a la sala.  
― ¿Qué veremos?  
Claire sonrió.  
―La princesa y el sapo.  
―…. ¿es en serio?  
― Oh vamos, ya estamos sentados aquí ―Leon miró al montón de niños con padres… y solo ellos dos. Sabía que a Claire le gustaban los dibujos animados y las historias de Disney, pero nunca la había visto (o al menos desde que la conocía) o le habría pedido ver una película de esas. Era un poco raro, porque los padres miraban a la pareja como si estuvieran un poco fuera del lugar.  
La película comenzó y Claire se miraba muy animada.  
―He esperado esta película desde hace meses ―le comentó sonriendo.  
Su acompañante no dijo nada, solo se inmutó a asentir y luego a concentrarse o algo así en la película a la cual lo habían traído a ciegas.  
Leon se estaba casi durmiendo hasta que escucho a Claire reírse por algo que pasó en la película y luego la miró por un rato. Y se dio cuenta.  
― ¿Te pasa algo? ―preguntó la chica sin voltearlo a ver pero aun sonreía. A Leon le gustaba su sonrisa.  
―No, nada… solo pensaba.  
― ¿En qué? ―lo volteó a ver. Leon meditó un momento antes de responderle, curvo los labios y dijo:  
―En que si es posible enamorarte de una persona en poco tiempo ―Claire frunció los labios.  
― A veces, quizás estamos destinados a ciertas personas ―volteó a ver la película ―pero supongo que no nos damos cuenta de eso… por qué no miramos más allá de lo que son…  
Leon miró a la pelirroja y esta le devolvió la mirada. Luego sonrió apenada.  
― Creo que me excedí un poco...  
― No, tienes razón ―Claire le sonrió y volvió hacia la película. ―creo que te amo ―dijo el castaño pero el sonido de la película ahogo sus palabras.  
― ¿Qué?  
― Ahm… nada. Creo que tengo hambre ―dijo nervioso.  
― Acabas de almorzar…  
Leon le dedico una débil sonrisa.  
―Iré a buscar algo de comer ―se levantó y Claire noto que literalmente huyo de ahí.  
Curvó los labios mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el respaldo.  
―Creo que yo también… ―murmuró.  
Realmente le había escuchado.

* * *

Gracias por leer :)


	5. Compras

Bueno, hoy ando de humor para actualizar mucho :) Gracias por los reviews! Y por leerlo y espero que dejen mas :)

**

* * *

**

**Compras.**

Después de tanto huirle a los días de compra de Claire, Leon ya no pudo más. Simple y sencillamente la chica lo había obligado a punta de pistola a que lo acompañara a comprar algo para año nuevo.  
―Podrás comprarte algo también. No seas gruñón y antisocial ―le regaño Claire.  
―No lo soy, realmente no me gusta interactuar mucho con las personas… ni ir de compras.  
― Por eso te pones la misma ropa siempre ―Leon frunció los labios cuando llegaron al departamento de damas. Claire podría vestir atlética siempre, no ser tan coqueta como las otras chicas pero se tardaba una eternidad para probarse las cosas.  
La chica tomo un vestido.  
― ¿Vestido?  
―Si, Kennedy. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? ―Claire frunció el ceño.  
― Solo te he visto así una vez en mi vida…  
―Entonces esta será la segunda vez… ¡Oh! Mira qué bonito esto ―le dio el vestido a Leon y caminó hasta el otro extremo del departamento. Leon caminó hasta donde se encontraba ella.  
― Que bonito vestido ―dijo sonriendo.  
Sin que lo notaran, una de las dependientas de la tienda se les acercó sonriendo.  
― Oh, ¿Buscaba algo en especial?  
― Bueno… no realmente…  
― ¿Cuántos meses tiene? ―preguntó amable la señorita. Claire y Leon la miraron extrañados.  
― ¿Perdón?  
― ¿Cuántos meses de embarazo tiene?  
―Ninguno, hasta donde yo sé ―le contestó la chica aún algo anonada por la pregunta.  
―Esta en la sección de maternidad ―le dijo la dependienta. Claire y Leon voltearon hacia el lado izquierdo y repararon lo que decía en la pared con letras enormes: MATERNIDAD.  
Ambos se sintieron muy avergonzados.  
―No se preocupen, algún día serán padres ―les dijo muy amablemente la señorita.  
―Gr…graci… as ―le respondió Leon en shock.  
Ambos se alejaron casi corriendo de la sección y Claire dejo el vestido donde lo encontró.  
― ¡Por Dios, Claire! ―exclamó Leon ― ¿Estas embarazada? Has engordado un poco últimamente.  
Claire le dio un codazo.  
―Solo que fuera la _**inmaculada concepción**_ ―le respondió muy molesta.― A partir de hoy, **odio** ir de compras.  
Finalmente, Leon sonrió. Después de esto esperaba que Claire se alejara de las tiendas por un buen tiempo y que no lo obligara a ir con ella.


	6. Instrucciones

Definitivamente tengo ganas de escribir antes de que comience el ciclo en la universidad :D

Los personajes, como siempre, no son mios U_U.

* * *

**Instrucciones.**

Leon tocó la puerta de la casa de Claire, tenía muchas ganas de salir a tomarse un café o algo con ella ya que toda la semana pasada no había podido hablarle por el trabajo. Ser +niñera era un poco agotador.  
La pelirroja abrió la puerta.  
― ¡Hey, Redfield! ―le saludó el castaño. Claire se mordió el labio inferior.  
― ¿Leon? ¿Qué haces aquí? ―el tono en que había hecho la pregunta había incomodado hasta cierto punto al castaño. ¿Era un mal momento o algo así?  
―Quería ver que hacia mi mejor amiga…  
―Oh bueno… pasa ―Leon entró un poco incómodo al sentir que Claire parecía estar ocupada o no quería atenderlo. ―Jill vino de visita ―le dijo. Leon miró a la chica que estaba en la cocina. ― Hee, Jill este es Leon, mi amigo… ¿Recuerdas?  
―Oh, ¿Qué hay? ―saludó Jill desde la cocina mientras tomaba un una espátula.  
― ¿Qué están haciendo? ―preguntó Leon al ver que Jill estaba cubierta de harina.  
―Preparamos la cena de año nuevo…  
― Claire… tú no puedes cocinar ―señalo Leon. La pelirroja y la castaña se miraron.  
―Ni Jill tampoco ―respondió. ―pero estamos siguiendo las instrucciones de un libro de cocina ―agregó orgullosa.  
Leon tomo el libro.  
― ¿Cocina para tontos?  
―Se hace lo que se puede ―respondió Jill sonriendo. Leon por su parte no estaba muy seguro de lo que estaban haciendo ellas dos.  
―Esa es la sal ―le dijo Leon a Claire al ver que iba a verter como 1 libra de sal a la mezcla de las galletas.  
―Ya lo sabía…  
―Claro… estaré en la sala por cualquier cosa. ―dicho esto salió a la sala y se sentó en el viejo sillón de su amiga y encendió la televisión.  
Mientras miraba la tele, Leon reparó que las dos chicas estaban haciendo un campo de batalla en la cocina, parecía que realmente estaban luchando con la repostería y eso que faltaba la cena. Leon sonrió.  
Lucharon con una horda de zombis y han sobrevivido a ataques biológicos… cocinar era lo más simple del mundo y más tratándose de dos mujeres.  
De repente se escucho un chasquido y ya no hubo luz.  
― ¿Claire?  
― ¿Si…?  
― ¿Metiste el papel de aluminio al microondas?  
―mmmm....  
― Ok, solo eso quería saber.  
Corrección, era más probable que murieran cocinando que de un ataque biológico.  
―Comeremos en tu casa… Leon. ―Leon seguía sentado a oscuras en el sillón.  
―Eso mismo pensaba.

* * *

Sip, es posible que pase eso... U_U la voz de la experiencia lo dice XD


	7. Cafe

**Los personajes no son mios!**

**Gracias por leer :)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Café.****  
**

Claire estaba sentada en el mismo café de siempre esperando a que Leon llegara, como siempre una hora de retraso pero esta vez fue diferente.  
―Hola, Claire ―la aludida asintió al ver la compañía que había traído el castaño.  
―Hola Leon, hola hija del presidente ―dijo sonriendo. Ashley sonrió un poco avergonzada.  
Ambos tomaron asiento mientras Claire jugaba con su taza de café.  
―Sabes que pido dos cafés antes de que vengas pero hoy solo ha sido uno ―le dijo Claire a Leon.  
Hubo un silencio incomodo hasta que Ashley habló.  
― ¿Eres la novia de Leon? ―Leon pareció avergonzarse y Claire se sonrojó.  
―No ―dijeron los dos al unisonó.  
―Okay…. ―otro silencio incómodo. Claire no sabía por qué había esta atmosfera tan extraña, ella siempre se había llevado bien con todos pero Ashley era un poco diferente desde que Leon le comentó lo de "las extra horas".  
―Chris vendrá a visitarme la próxima semana ―dijo Claire haciendo un esfuerzo por romper aquella situación. Leon sonrió. ―Chris es mi hermano mayor ―le dijo a la rubia.  
―Espero que este bien…  
―Oh, si está muy bien. Ya sabes cómo es él. Su casa debe estar hecha un desorden como todos los hombres pero creo que así es feliz ―la mesera los interrumpió y Leon pidió un moccacino a diferencia de Ashley que solo pidió un pastel de zanahoria. ―Quizás Jill ayuda a que ese lugar no sea la dimensión desconocida ―dijo riéndose.  
―Supongo…  
―Por cierto, la limpieza de tu departamento será este domingo ―sentenció Claire.  
―No, te dije que mi departamento no.  
― ¡HUMP! Tienes que limpiar tu casa todos los días, Leon sino criaras criaturas extrañas ―bromeó Claire.  
―Sino las ha criado tu hermano, yo estoy totalmente absuelto de esa situación ―Ashley miraba a los dos y los analizaba un poco más a fondo. La camarera trajo la orden y ambos siguieron hablando de cosas que la rubia no entendía y de vez en cuando le explicaban.  
Como se miraban…  
Cuando se miraban parecía que todo lo demás desaparecía y solo ellos estaban en una pequeña burbuja de cristal.  
Sus gestos…  
Observó las manos de Leon, parecía un poco impaciente como si quisiera tomar la mano de Claire y la de esta estaba en el mismo lugar… como si quisiera que la tomase. ¿A caso no se daban cuenta de eso?  
―Sino son pareja… ―ambos voltearon a verla ― ¿Qué son? ―Claire y Leon permanecieron en silencio mientras Ashley jugaba con su pastel de zanahorias.  
―Amigos ―respondió Leon con cierta indiferencia.  
―Si, algo así ―siguió Claire.  
― ¿Se puede ser amigo de alguien y a la vez no querer serlo?  
Claire se llevo la mano al cabello fingiendo arreglárselo por su parte Leon le daba vueltas a su taza de café mientras Ashley levantaba la mirada y los veía en busca de una respuesta.  
―No entiendo la pregunta ―dijo finalmente Leon pero Ashley sabía que la había entendido perfectamente.  
―Bueno, me refería a que…  
El celular de Claire sonó y tuvo que disculparse por que era algo del trabajo. Se despidió aliviada enormemente de aquella situación dejando a Leon con Ashley.  
―Nos regresamos ―dijo Leon.  
―No respondiste mi pregunta.  
Caminaron hasta el estacionamiento en silencio.  
―Si ―dijo finalmente y Ashley comprendió que ambos sabían lo que sentían el uno del otro pero no querían arruinar su amistad.  
_Que extraño_, pensó Ashley,_ hubiera dado cualquier cosa por estar en el lugar de Claire._

* * *

Quiero un Mocca :(


	8. Camara

**FELIZ ANIO NUEVO!! como siempre, los personajes no son mios U_U**

**

* * *

  
**

**Cámara.**

Claire estaba sacando una cena congelada del refrigerador cuando reparó en el hecho que el castaño estaba abriendo un paquete en la mesa del desayunador.  
― ¿Qué haces? ―pregunto mientras ponía la cena a cocinar.  
―Abro el paquete de la cámara ―respondió sin mirarla. La chica caminó hasta donde se encontraba él y se sentó a su lado para apreciar más de cerca el objeto.  
― ¿Es pro?  
―Bueno, me pareció una buena inversión ―respondió.  
―Leon, tu nunca has tomado fotografías con ese tipo de cámaras…  
―Siempre hay una primera vez ―respondió mientras la encendía. ― ¿Cómo se usara? No entiendo estas abreviaciones…  
Claire se rió.  
―Existen las instrucciones, déjame ver cómo usarla ―la tomó y movió la rosca ― **AV** es para la apertura, **TV** para la velocidad y **M** para manual… Es simple. ―Leon la miró con cierta incredulidad.  
― ¿Cómo sabes eso?  
―Tome un curso de fotografía en la universidad… puedes ponerle **A** o** P** para que sea automática así no tendrás que aprender las velocidades ―sonrió mientras llevaba la cámara a la altura de su rostro y miraba a través del visor y tomaba una fotografía del castaño desprevenido.  
― ¡Hey!  
―Quiero esta foto ―dijo la chica riéndose mientras miraba la fotografía ―deberías recortarte un poco el cabello, ¡No se te ven los ojos!  
―Hum…―dijo Leon tomando la cámara para tomarle una foto a Claire. ―Bueno, al menos tu sales bien sonriente ―le dijo mostrándole la fotografía. ― ¿No hueles que algo se quema?  
― ¡No! ―gritó Claire corriendo a la cocina mientras Leon le tomaba una fotografía. ― ¿Qué haces?  
―Incluso corriendo y desesperada sales bien ―le dijo sonriendo.  
Claire frunció el ceño mientras sostenía la sartén con la cena quemada.  
―Pediré pizza… y… BORRA esa fotografía.

* * *

Gracias por leer.

quiero una camara... =_______=


	9. Navidad

**Mmmm es un poco tarde para lo de navidad pero no importa. Esto salio hablando con una amiga ahora...**

**Los personajes no son mios.**

* * *

**Navidad.**

Claire y Leon estaban sentados en una mesa retirada del bullicio de las personas que hablaban animadamente.  
―Bueno, el café no se ve malo en este lugar ―dijo con optimismo Claire.  
―Espero que sea bueno… no entiendo cómo pudieron cerrar nuestro lugar ―le dijo indignado el castaño.  
―La gente toma vacaciones… el hecho que tu no tomes no indica que todos seamos así ―dijo Claire riéndose mientras Leon fruncía el ceño. La camarera les atendió muy bien y en unos minutos llego con su orden pero Leon se había levantado para responder una llamada.  
Mientras, Claire tomó una revista de las que estaban y comenzó a hojearla.  
―Ser niñera de tiempo completo me hace mal ―le comentó Leon tomando asiento y reparó en el hecho que Claire estaba leyendo una revista. ― ¿Dice algo interesante? ―bebió un sorbo de café.  
―Pues no necesariamente ―Claire dejo la revista donde la encontró y luego miró a las personas que pasaban con sus compras navideñas. ―La navidad **_ya no es lo que era_** ―comentó la chica antes de beber un sorbo ―Eek, este café está demasiado amargo ―agregó.  
― Lo sé… odio este lugar ―respondió con malestar Leon ― ¿Por qué la navidad ya no es lo que era? La gente siempre sigue comprando regalos y siguen reuniéndose y haciendo todas esas tradiciones aburridas ― La pelirroja meditó su respuesta.  
― Sonará cruel pero la navidad es solo para los niños ―dijo finalmente. Leon alzó una ceja. ―Digo, ellos disfrutan más la navidad… cuando creces se va la **_magia_** de santa y todo eso. Por eso la navidad es para los niños.  
― ¿Te refieres a que ya no te dan regalos? ―preguntó Leon riendo entre dientes, eso era cierto. Apenas le habían dado unas calcetas el año pasado y a Claire le habían regalado una bufanda.  
―Bueno técnicamente si ―dijo ella. ―creo que solo hasta que tengamos hijos podremos volver a disfrutarla…  
Leon estuvo a punto de escupir el café al escuchar el **_tengamos hijos_** cosa en la que Claire reparó, quizás lo había malinterpretado.  
― ¿Qué? ¿No piensas tener mini humanos? ―le preguntó la pelirroja haciendo incomodar al castaño.  
―Ni siquiera estoy en una relación…  
― Quien sabe ―Claire encogió los hombros ―ni yo estoy en una relación pero pienso tener mini humanos algún día ―sonrió.  
Leon suspiró.  
―Quizás en un futuro me gustaría ―comentó mientras Claire azucaraba su café y le agregaba un poco de agua.  
― ¿Ves? Todos quieren descendencia ―bebió un sorbo.  
―Solo si ―Claire alzo las cejas mientras bebía su café ― si mis hijos se llegaran a parecer a su madre.  
Claire lo miró por un momento, ¿No había dicho que no tenía ninguna relación en este momento? Por un momento la chica sintió algo extraño… ¿Celos? ¡No! Es decir, Leon era su amigo… su mejor amigo, ¡Qué bien por él si estaba enamorado de una tipa… o si se acostaba con ella lo que sea!  
Leon reparó en cierto conflicto interno que tenía su amiga en silencio ¿Había dicho algo malo? Quizás había sido un poco directo…  
―No entiendo cómo es que estamos hablando de esto ―dijo Claire con cierto tono molesto.  
―Tu comenzaste…  
―La cuenta ―le dijo al camarero que pasó cerca de su mesa. ―Tengo que ir a comprar la cena ―antes de que Leon pudiera decir algo porque sentía que Claire se había molestado, la chica agrego ―a las ocho en mi casa.  
Leon sonrió.

* * *

Tristemente, la navidad ya no es para mi :(


	10. Sentimientos encontrados

**Hola! actualizando antes que se nos vaya el anio 2009 :) Awww fue un buen anio!**

**Los personajes no son mios.**

* * *

**Sentimientos encontrados.**

Los últimos encuentros que había tenido Claire con Leon habían sido un poco extraños, mejor dicho de sentimientos encontrados y de indirectas fuera del lugar.  
―Mi imaginación es muy grande ―se dijo Claire mientras caminaba con la carretilla del supermercado y metía una caja de cereal.  
Siguió caminando por el pasillo de los cereales pensando que realmente algo funcionaba mal en su cabeza, tantos zombis, virus y compañías malévolas le habían afectado el cerebro. MUY afectado… últimamente cada vez que lo veía su corazón daba un vuelto y comenzaba a latirle muy fuerte.  
Aun no lograba entender completamente lo que le pasaba… ¡Bueno si lo entendía! ¡Pero no quería admitirlo! Simplemente no podía, no cabía en su cabeza esa idea.  
Lo malo es que no estaba en su cabeza.  
Antes de que Claire reparara en donde estaba, ya había golpeado el carrito de una señora haciendo que se cayeran unas cosas del estante, apenada recogió todo y pidió disculpa muy avergonzada.  
―Estúpidos sentimientos encontrados ―pensó Claire ―hacen que todo en mi vida se ponga al revés…

Leon estaba sentado mientras esperaba a que Ashley saliera de sus clases de francés pero esperar a que la mocosa saliera tenía su lado bueno. Había podido definir qué era lo que sentía por Claire y definitivamente no era amistad…  
¿Qué era, entonces? Hubo un tiempo que la vio como a una hermana menor, luego paso a ser una mejor amiga y hasta hace poco había encontrado un nuevo sentimiento hacia ella. Cada vez que se despertaba tenía ansiedad, no sabía realmente porque (al principio pensó que era porque Ashley lo llevaba de un lado a otro y todo lo que quería era regresar a su departamento y dormir unas 36 horas seguidas) Pero luego recordó que todo lo que quería al final del día era hablar con Claire o todo lo que implicara ella.  
Frunció el ceño.  
Hacía unos meses Ashley le había puesto nombre a eso pero simplemente la ignoro ¿Qué puede saber una niña encaprichada sobre eso?  
― ¿Nos vamos? ―Leon levantó la mirada y vio a Ashley con una expresión de cansancio. ―Odio mis clases de francés.  
Leon le abrió la puerta a la chica y se sentó al lado del conductor mientras seguía pensando en… ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¡Ah sí! Claire… quizás debería decirle de frente lo que sentía por ella.

* * *

Gracias por leer!


	11. Baño

**Hola gente!! Gracias por los reviews!! se los mega agradezco! Pues Aqui les traigo un fic dedicado a mi mejor amiga Lunatik :D ojala que le guste XD! esto si esta medio medio, sabran a lo que me refiero despues. :) Bueno ire a hacer mi tarea de tipografia XD!**

**_Ya saben, los personajes no son mios!_**

**

* * *

  
**

**Baño.**

La pelirroja estaba acomodando unos libros en los estantes cuando unos pasos la sacaron de sus pensamientos.  
― ¿Terminaste de usar la ducha? ―pregunto Claire sin voltear su mirada.  
―Gracias por dejarme usar tu ducha, aun no entiendo como la mía se arruinó ―respondió el castaño a espaldas de Claire.  
La chica se volteó para decirle un comentario sarcástico al respecto pero se encontró con Leon de pie frente a ella usando un pantalón gris, con la toalla blanca en el cuello y sin camisa dejando mostrar el bien trabajado abdomen de Leon. Su cabello aun estaba mojado haciendo que pequeñas gotas cayeran en su piel desnuda, Claire por su parte se había quedado un poco abrumada ante la escena.  
― Ahmmm…. Ya sabes ―esto fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Claire. Nunca había estado en la misma habitación que un hombre semi desnudo debido a que su hermano mayor lo habría acribillado.  
― Aún sigue lloviendo, ¡Que mal tiempo! ―Claire reparó en que Leon había atravesado la habitación hasta llegar a la ventana y observar el clima.  
La pelirroja puso los libros en la mesita que estaba junto al sillón.  
― En las noticias dijeron que iba a seguir así toda la noche. ―comentó Claire acercándose a Leon y tomó la toalla haciendo que este se sorprendiera un poco por su reacción. ― no puedes secarte bien el cabello, ¿sabías? ―dijo mientras le secaba cuidadosamente la cabellera, cosa que le sorprendió como Leon se dejaba.  
― Es más fácil que tú lo hagas, ¿no? ―Claire no logro ver la sonrisa que el castaño había hecho ante el comentario que el mismo había hecho pero si se rió.  
― ¡Si, claro! ¡Para eso…! ―antes de que la pelirroja terminara la frase, Leon tomó la muñeca de Claire haciéndola que apartara la toalla mientras se acercaba a su rostro y la besaba.  
Claire pareció sorprendida al principio pero luego le devolvió el beso mientras Leon la jalaba hacia él y la llevaba hacia el sillón que estaba más cercano.  
― No, esto está mal ―decía la conciencia de Claire pero su cuerpo parecía opinar lo contrario cuando las manos de Leon comenzaron a acariciar su cuerpo.  
Estaba un poco asustada… cuando reaccionó estaba acostada en el sillón y Leon sobre ella acariciándola y besándola al mismo tiempo.

Leon había intentado controlarse un poco pero había sido imposible teniéndola tan cerca de él y luego sintió su perfume… simplemente no pudo. Y ahora que la tenía debajo de él mientras acariciaba su cuerpo y la besaba era demasiado perfecto. Esto había hecho que se descontrolara y besara a la pelirroja en el cuello mientras sus manos habían comenzado a abrirse camino por debajo de la blusa de ella.  
―Esto estaba definitivamente mal ―pensó Leon pero su mente se nublaba ante el terrible deseo que tenía.  
Es Claire, no es cualquier mujer con la hubiese estado o podría esta. ¡Es Claire! La chica a quien había salvado en Raccoon City y con quien había desarrollado una relación de amistad muy profunda.  
_No era cualquier mujer, su amiga Claire._  
Leon se separó bruscamente de la pelirroja respirando entrecortado y con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.  
―Lo siento ―dijo mientras torpemente salía a toda velocidad de la habitación en busca de su ropa para irse no podía estar ahí sin que eso no terminara en otra cosa.  
Claire se había quedado aun acostada en el sillón, despeinada y algo atónita por lo que acababa de suceder. Pero se incorporó tan rápido como pudo para ver como Leon caminaba hacia la puerta.  
― ¿Aún somos amigos? ―preguntó Claire antes de que Leon saliera por la puerta. El castaño se sorprendió pero no sabía que responder… ¡Por Dios! No podían ser amigos y tener sexo.  
―Si ―dijo con voz ahogada ―Me tengo que ir ―agregó pero antes que pudiera salir, Claire lo abrazó por detrás.  
Leon se volteó y miro a Claire sonriendo como siempre. Esa era su Claire.  
― Buenas noches ―dijo dándole un beso en los labios.

* * *

Hehehe :D bueno aqui termina el drabbler! estoy abierta a peticiones :D


	12. Hello Kitty

**Holaaaaaaaaa!! Que tal de todo? Ah pues yo por aqui U.U subiendo a la carrera XD tengo que dormir un poco antes del martirio de mañana :D Bueno un cap un poco random que se me ocurrio en el bus XD!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Hello Kitty.**

A Claire nunca le había importado realmente las mujeres con las que Leon había tenido algo serio o solo por pasarla. A decir verdad le era indiferente, aunque sabía extrañamente que en su interior la cuestión era diferente, pero nunca había pasado a más que un simple sentimiento que ella no le puso nombre hasta hace poco.  
Celos.  
La pelirroja bebió de su vaso y observó a Leon al otro lado del salón hablar con una mujer muy bonita, pero no pasaba de eso. Típico, otro de los muchos ligues de Leon Kennedy.  
Hombres…  
Recordaba muchas veces en las que ocasionalmente ella había entrado al departamento del castaño y se había encontrado con alguna mujer saliendo, cosa que realmente le incomodó unas dos que tres veces, nada nuevo si él era su amigo.  
¿Cuándo comenzó a importarle esto?  
Suspiró. Realmente nunca acepto que siempre le importó (y hasta la fecha quería engañarse que no le importaba con quienes ligaba o con quienes no dormía).  
La pelirroja dirigió una mirada fugaz donde se encontraba Leon, sabía que él no reparaba en que ella estaba ahí, de otra forma se hubiera acercado a ella… ¿Verdad?  
Frunció los labios ante esta idea.  
― ¿Puedo? ―Claire levantó la mirada y se encontró con un hombre muy atractivo. Este le sonrió amablemente pero la pelirroja no estaba segura si deseaba compañía, realmente no era un fan de la bebida y si había recurrido a un bar era por despejarse un rato la mente.  
Pero nunca en su vida había bebido más de una copa, una segunda o tercera podrían tener efectos sobre ella que aún no conocía y no deseaba que ningún extraño se aprovechara de ella.  
― Ahm… claro ―sonrió, luego bebió un sorbo de su bebida.  
― ¿Estás sola? ―le preguntó muy amable. Claire no sabía si decirle la verdad o decirle que estaba en el bar tratando de olvidarse que estaba enamorándose de su amigo el cual estaba casi enfrente de ella a punto de irse a su departamento con una zorra para tener una larga noche y luego olvidarse de ella. Sí, eso mismo pasaba en aquel momento.  
― Ahmmm…. La verdad yo simplemente quería pensar un poco ― Bebió de su Cosmopolitan y fingió que miraba hacia otra parte.  
― Entiendo ―respondió el hombre. ― ¿Mal día?  
― Algo así ―respondió ella evitando tocar más allá del tema.  
El mesero les llevó otra ronda.  
―Yo invito ―dijo el hombre. Claire fingió una sonrisa, no estaba muy segura de beber tanto pero tomo el trago por educación. Este miedo desapareció un poco después de unas tres rondas más, comenzaba a sentirse mareada y adormitada... y extrañamente feliz. Se reía por cualquier cosa que decía el extraño que no supo cómo se llamaba… ¿Se lo dijo? Creía que si, solo que no le prestó atención.  
Ya ni recordaba porque estaba ahí... Ah sí… Leon. Por eso andaba ahí… ¿El idiota se había ido? No sabía la verdad, ya no le importaba.  
De la nada escuchó una canción muy movida, tenía ganas de bailar o si no iba a caerse dormida.  
― ¿Bailamos? ―Claire se levanto tambaleándose. El hombre acepto.  
Mientras bailaban él le decía algo que Claire no lograba comprender, estaba demasiado ocupada riéndose sin razón mientras bailaba. ¡Qué divertido!

Leon estaba hablando con la rubia que se había llegado a sentar sin invitación alguna a su lado. No podía negar que era muy atractiva, quizás para pasar un rato… No. Se detuvo este pensamiento. Desde que había descubierto sus sentimientos hacia Claire dejó de un lado su vida agitada por una vida más tranquila. No quería que ella lo viera así, ya no.  
La rubia seguía hablando y viendo a Leon con una mirada que él conocía muy bien. Ella realmente no estaba ni siquiera interesada en su nombre solo en tener una noche fugaz y lista. Las mujeres de hoy eran un poco extrañas… todas menos Claire.  
Volteó su mirada hacia la pista de baile, habían muchas parejas bailando y mucha gente ebria que parecían estar felices y tambaleándose…  
Leon se levantó de golpe. Su vista nunca le fallaba ¡Nunca! Cuando eres agente, eso significaría morir en cualquier momento, su vista era perfecta.  
―Claire…―murmuró al ver estupefacto a su amiga bailando muy ebria con un tipo. MUY CERCA. Leon cerró los puños, de repente sentía ganas de patearle el trasero al imbécil ese que estaba con ella.  
La rubia con la que estaba Leon le dijo algo pero este la ignoró completamente, todos sus sentidos estaban concentrados en la pelirroja de vestido azul que bailaba muy alegremente. Lo que pasó a continuación hizo que Leon se enfadara al máximo, el tipo tomo a Claire y la besó.  
¿¡Qué demonios!? Estaba tan enojado, nunca en su vida había sentido tanta rabia, que cuando reparó su puño había volado al rostro el tipo haciéndolo caer al suelo.  
Mierda.  
Leon se quedo de pie en shock. Siempre había sido racional…

Claire estaba demasiado mareada y aturdida para saber cómo demonios su acompañante había caído al suelo y luego vio a Leon muy serio. Desde ese punto recordó cosas muy vagas como Leon cargándola y un beso o algo asi…  
La pelirroja se despertó sobresaltada. Le dolía la cabeza y sentía unas ganas horribles de vomitar, tenía que ir al baño antes que… un momento. Este no era su cuarto. Miró la habitación a oscuras, un pequeño rayo de sol era lo que iluminaba torpemente la estancia. Reparó también en un pequeño detalle que no notó. Estaba desnuda. Claire se sobresaltó más de lo que ya estaba anteriormente, y se tapó con las sabanas.  
Bajó la mirada y se encontró con Leon a su lado, durmiendo boca abajo y desnudo… ¡Oh por Dios! Esto no estaba pasando…  
― Diablos ―murmuro ella mirando al castaño dormir profundamente a su lado. ¿Habían…? Abrió los ojos muy sorprendida, tenía que aceptar que una vez tuvo un sueño así de extraño pero esto se llevaba el premio. NO RECORDABA NADA. Y le dolía la cabeza y las piernas… ¡Mierda! Recordó más o menos lo que había sucedido como si le echarán una baldada de agua helada. Recordó lo del beso en algún lugar oscuro y una imagen borrosa de sus manos quitándole la ropa a Leon.  
¿Qué más? ¡Oh si! Vagamente tuvo una visión de Leon cargándola mientras la desvestía en el pasillo. Si, solo eso recordaba, de ahí los colores de su cuerpo le confirmaban lo que ella pensaba. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Lo peor era que , si hubiera sabido que al final del día iba a terminar en la cama con Leon, se hubiera puesto al menos una ropa interior más decente. La Hello Kitty no era muy sexy.  
― ¿Te sientes mal? ―Claire casi gritó del susto, volteó su mirada a Leon y vio que este estaba despierto.  
―Ah, si… me duele la cabeza y las piernas… ―Leon se incorporó y se acercó a ella tomando su rostro y dándole un beso en la mejilla. ― ¿Así se supone que se me quite el dolor de cabeza? ―le reclamó Claire sonriendo pero a la vez apenada.  
― El dolor de cabeza no es mi culpa… lo otro si ―le dio un beso en la frente y se levantó de la cama ―te prepararé algo para que se te baje malestar ―Caminó y se puso unos pantalones.  
Su relación definitivamente era complicada. No entendía mucho que iba a pasar después de esto.  
― Por cierto ―Claire levanto la vista ― me encantan tu ropa interior ―sonrió.  
Claire abrió la boca in dignada y luego tomo una almohada y se la arrojo.  
―Idiota. ―Leon esquivo la almohada ―Y la próxima vez, al menos tengamos una cita. Porque esto se llama abuso ―dijo molesta.  
―No decías eso ayer  
―Ayer no estaba cuerda…  
― Estabas cuerda cuando entraste a mi departamento y después… estabas aún más cuerda. Pero si deseas una cita, podemos salir hoy… ―la pelirroja se sonrojo notoriamente y luego frunció los labios. Después de todo, no era como que no hubiera querido pero el problema era el orden de las cosas pero bueno eso no afecta el resultado. Ojala que las matemáticas tengan razón. ― ¿café?  
― ¿Qué tal si digo que no?  
― Insistiré  
― Vale ―Antes de que Leon saliera agregó ―Chocolate.  
― ¿o Hello Kitty? ―Le sonrió y salió corriendo antes de que le tirara la lámpara de noche.  
Estúpida Hello Kitty, ahora iba a molestarla de por vida por esa ropa interior. Esperaba que nunca conociera las otras prendas de sanrio que tenia…. Tenía que comprar ropa interior normal, eso era por seguro.

* * *

No es que odie a la hello pero pues XD! Es casi tan sexy como los condones de batz maru que hay XD! (sarcasmo --___--) No creo que ningun hombre quiera usarlos... en fin :) GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!!


	13. Extra

**Holaaaaaaaaa!! Que tal de todo? Ya saben los personajes no son mios! (lastima!) Juela! Tuve muchos problemas para subir esto la verdad :S Nose que esta pasando en o solo es a mi :( en fin, espero que disfruten el capitulo cortito :D Debería estar haciendo tareas pero ya saben :D la inspiración viene cuando uno menos se los espera! ...**

* * *

**Extra.**

Después de tanto predisponer esto, había llegado un punto en el que tenían que tener una cita. Cita… esta palabra no le parecía muy convincente para explicar este acontecimiento.  
Leon estaba algo nervioso y era estúpido realmente por que no es como que nunca hubiera salido con Claire, había salido cientos de veces con ella (e incluso habían dormido juntos) entonces no comprendía porque se sentía así. Quizás porque nunca, realmente nunca había salido en un plan tan serio con alguien y no era un cualquier alguien, sino una persona muy especial.  
― ¿Listo? ―pregunto la pelirroja cerrando la puerta.  
― Siempre ―respondió sonriéndole.  
― Y ¿A dónde me llevaras?  
― A donde tú quieras ―respondió el castaño. Claire pensó a un lugar que le gustaría ir con Leon en plan de cita, pero no se le ocurrió nada fuera de lo común.  
― Hay una feria cerca de aquí, podríamos ir… ―Leon no dijo nada. Claire sabía que era poco romántico pero realmente no sabía cómo comportarse con Leon como pareja, su relación siempre había sido de amistad muy cercana tanto que, habían personas que creían que eran pareja (y eso que no habían salido nunca en ese plan hasta ahora). ―Sé que no es muy…  
― Esta bien ―respondió Leon abriéndole la puerta a Claire para que se subiera. Ella se sonrojó.  
―Gracias, pero no tienes que hacer esto ―respondió ante el gesto.  
― Oh, bueno. Todos quieren quedar bien la primera cita ―la pelirroja se rió.  
― No es como que nunca hubiéramos salido anteriormente  
―Lo sé ―Claire se sentó en el asiento del pasajero. Esta situación la estaba poniendo ansiosa y la hacía sentir incómoda. Quizás por el hecho que se _conocieron más íntimamente_ hacía unas tres noches, lo cual ella recordaba con pequeños detalles y otro de los cuales no estaba segura si pasaron o fueron un sueño.  
La pelirroja reparó en que el carro se había puesto en marcha y volteó su mirada hacia su acompañante, el cual le dirigió una sonrisa rápida y no se dijeron más hasta llegar a la feria. Claire sonrió. Tenía años de no ir a una feria desde que era una niña y había ido varias veces con su hermano mayor… ¡Qué tiempos!  
Al entrar a la feria, no repararon en el hecho que iba a estar demasiado llena por ser sábado en la tarde… sábado familiar. ¡Diablos!.  
― ¿Qué quieres hacer primero? ―le pregunto Leon a Claire, esta encogió sus hombros.  
― A donde nos lleve el destino ―respondió en tono poético.  
― ¡Qué inspirador!  
― En otras palabras, quiero un algodón de azúcar ―señalo un puesto donde estaba una señora vendiéndole a los niños pequeños.  
― Esta bien ―dijo dándole un beso en la frente. Claire se sorprendió. No entendía por qué se sorprendía de eso… ¡Por dios! ¡Habían hecho el amor y ella se sorprendía por trivialidades! ― Aquí tienes ―la voz de Leon la sacó de sus pensamientos.  
Claire tomó el algodón de azúcar mientras caminaba con Leon a su lado, de vez en cuando comentaban algo pero de ahí no paso a más.  
― ¿Quieres? ―antes de que Leon pudiera decir algo, Claire ya había desprendido un pedazo y lo tenía a la altura de su boca. Automáticamente acepto el ofrecimiento de la pelirroja, esta lo miró a los ojos mientras sus dedos tocaban los labios del castaño.  
Claire se acercó a él y le dio un beso.  
― Deberías ofrecerme más seguido algodón de azúcar ―dijo Leon ―si vienen en combo como este.  
La pelirroja se rió.  
― Lo lamento, estas ofertas son únicas.  
― ¡Qué mal! Esos extra deberían venir cada vez que alguien te da algo―Claire se adelantó y vio uno de los puestos de tiro al blanco. Cuando era pequeña, su hermano había ganado un pato de peluche para ella. Tenía una idea.  
Leon la observó, parecía estar muy entusiasmada con uno de esos peluches.  
― Quiero intentar ―le dijo Claire al hombre que estaba apoyado sobre la barra. Este le dio una escopeta de balines.  
― ¿Claire? ―dijo Leon al ver lo que iba a hacer su pareja.  
― Detén esto ―le dio el algodón de azúcar.  
Leon permaneció al lado de la pelirroja y vio como una pareja de adolescentes los miraban. Claire le disparo a todos los blancos, era **obvio** después de su gran experiencia en el campo de batalla. La parejita que estaba cerca de ellos la miraron admirados.  
― Quiero ese ―le dijo al hombre que parecía muy sorprendido por su puntería. El hombre se acercó y le dio un león de peluche. ―gracias ―se acerco a Leon y se lo dio. ―aquí está mi regalo, espero el extra.  
Leon le sonrió aunque se sintió un poco raro al ver como lo miraba la pareja adolescente que estaban cerca de ellos.  
― ¿Extra?  
― Yo te di uno por el algodón de azúcar, espero el mío ―respondió ella sonriéndole. ― Oh , espero no haber herido tu orgullo masculino o algo así. ―agregó riéndose al ver a la pareja que los miraba y que ahora el chico estaba intentando ganarse un peluche para su novia.  
― Bueno, esta humillación pública merece una penitencia ―respondió Leon tomando el peluche.  
― ¿Y cuál es?  
― Puedes preguntarle a Hello Kitty ―respondió. Claire abrió la boca para decir algo, sabía exactamente a qué se refería.  
― No es justo ―respondió.  
― Tómalo como mi extra y tu castigo por esta humillación ―Claire sonrió.  
―Esta vez no es Hello Kitty ―respondió mientras se acercaba a él ―son pingüinos ―el castaño sonrió, ahora conocía algo de Claire que no sabía. Le gustaba la ropa interior de muñecos.  
―Esta bieeen… podrías reclamar tu extra cuando lleguemos a casa ―respondió él.  
― Oh, está bien ―fingió estar decepcionada.  
Realmente su relación no era normal. Caminaron hasta el estacionamiento y cuando estaban dentro del vehículo, Leon se acercó a ella y la beso.  
―Al menos no dirás que no tuvimos una cita esta vez ―respondió el.  
― Técnicamente ―dijo ella antes de responderle el beso ―aún seguimos en cita. Y, en teoría, aún me debes mi extra.  
―No te preocupes, cuando lleguemos puedes reclamarlo ―le sonrió y luego la besó.  
―Y ―dijo antes de que Leon encendiera el automóvil ―no le hagas nada malo al peluche. Yo lo gané para ti.  
Leon frunció los labios, estúpido peluche. Pero al menos gracias a eso Claire se iba a quedar a dormir en su departamento, muy específicamente en su cama. Sonrió.  
― ¿De qué te ríes? ―preguntó Claire intrigada.  
― De nada, realmente.

* * *

**Un cap super mega rapido antes de entrar a parciales. :) tengan una buena semana todos!!**


	14. Revistas

**XD otra actualización!! Bueno :( realmente se me vino esto creo que es por que no quiero trabajar en mi proyecto XD espero que lo disfruten esta medio medio!! hoy si, a trabajr se ha dicho!!**

* * *

**Revistas.**

Claire no poseía muchas amigas cercanas realmente, las de la universidad se había perdido y parecían una vez a los mil años, de ahí tenía a Jill, a Rebecca y a Sherry que eran como lo más cercano de amigas que ella tenía; y bueno, estaba Leon que recientemente había cambiado su estado de mejor amigo por algo más. Cosa que nadie sabía de esto, al menos hasta donde Claire tenía entendido.  
Uno de esos días, apareció Sherry en la puerta de la pelirroja exigiéndole que le regalara un rato de su ocupado tiempo para salir entre chicas.  
― Es que últimamente no sé donde te has metido ―le dijo Sherry a Claire mientras esta se ponía algo adecuado para salir. La rubia tenía una relación mucho más cercana que sus otras dos amigas, quizás porque veía en Claire a la hermana mayor que nunca tuvo. ―mucho trabajas….  
― Algo asi ―Claire se rió. Caminó hasta su habitación dejando a la rubia sola en la sala.  
Sherry comenzó a vagar por ella y vio unas fotografías viejas, un estante de libros y unas revistas que estaban tapadas por un abrigo.  
La rubia siguió caminando hasta que se detuvo en seco. ¿Revistas? Claire nunca de los nuncas compraba revistas y menos Cosmopolitan. Eso era bastante extraño.  
Sherry hecho un vistazo a ver si la pelirroja venia y luego se acercó a las revistas quitando el abrigo que tenían encima.  
Tomo una, no había nada de interesante solo lo típico: moda, chismes, famosos, sexo, sexo… ¿AH?  
Sherry abrió los ojos un tanto impactada, sabía que esas revistas solían hablar bastante de eso, incluso una vez se tomó la libertad de comprar una para saber por sus compañeras de universidad solían comprarlas.  
Hojeó la revista y vio los titulares.  
― ¿Mitos sexuales? ¿Movidas eróticas? ¿Cómo sabes cuándo mudarte con tu novio?―dijo Sherry un poco impactada. Y leyó el artículo, definitivamente la Cosmopolitan era una revista demasiado sexual y le sorprendía un poco que Claire tuviera esto. Sabía que nunca se había acostado con ningún hombre… al menos hasta ahora… UN MOMENTO. ¿Claire estaba saliendo con ALGUIEN y no se lo había dicho? ¡Oh por dios! Hasta había una serie de ropa interior masculina después de los tres artículos seguidos.  
―Muy bien ya estoy lista ―escuchó la voz de Claire haciéndola esconder la revista y sonrió al verla entrar. ― ¿pasa algo? ¿Qué tienes ahí?  
―Nada ―respondió con un cierto tono de que algo pasaba.  
― ¿Qué escondes? ―Claire trato de quitarle lo que escondía pero Sherry se alejó ―A ver, ¡dámelo!  
― No, no es nada ―exclamo la rubia pero Claire hizo caso omiso y trato nuevamente de quitarle lo que tenía en la espalda hasta que Sherry habló. ― ¡Vale! ―Claire frunció los labios ― ¿Estas acostándote con alguien? ―La pelirroja se sonrojó, hubiera preferido una pregunta menos directa como si estaba saliendo con una persona o algo así, pero sabía que Sherry era un poco directa con ella. DEMASIADO en este caso.  
Lo triste era que en algún momento iban a saber de la relación que había mantenido en secreto durante unos meses y no era porque no quería que nadie supiera de su relación con Leon, sino más bien porque aún estaban en una amistad/romance muy inusual.  
― Eh… ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ―Claire trato de sonar como siempre pero Sherry ya había reparado en la reacción.  
― Las revistas…  
Claire se rió falsamente. Una revista no justificaba si tenía o no una relación.  
― Puedo comprar cualquier revista si lo deseo, Sherry. Eso no significa que esté o no teniendo una relación con alguien, simplemente me llamó la atención ―encogió los hombros.  
― ¿Qué parte? ¿La de las posiciones sexuales o la de los trucos eróticos? ―Claire permaneció en silencio. ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué había dejado esa estúpida revista a la vista de todos.  
― No la compre por eso ―se defendió indignada.  
― ¿Entonces?  
―No tengo por qué explicarte nada, eres una niña. Y fue por los bañadores… necesito un a decir verdad.  
― ERA una niña ―respondió indignada ante el trato de la pelirroja. ―y la página de bañadores solo es… media página… ¿gastaste 3 dólares solo por media página? Ya dímelo, no se lo diré a nadie si a eso es a lo que te refieres.  
― Se lo dirás a Jill o a Rebecca… y si lo saben ellas dos lo sabrá el mundo ―dijo molesta.  
― ¡No es cierto!  
Claire cruzó los brazos y miró fijamente a Sherry, esta le sonrió.  
― Juro que lo de la fiesta no lo dije yo ―respondió Sherry.  
― Aún así mi hermano se enteró…  
― No se lo diré a nadie ―suplicó. ―quizás fue Leon…  
La pelirroja no dijo nada, solo se limitó a mirar con reproche a la rubia.  
― ¿Qué? Él estaba ahí también ―respondió.  
―La mayor conversación que ellos dos han tenido en su vida ha constado de tres renglones y la mayoría de ellos eran puntos suspensivos. Además no lo culpes sin saber, él nunca le diría algo a mi hermano. Lo sé lo conozco muy bien. ―Sherry alzó una ceja.  
― Ya entendí ―dejó la revista en la mesita y se sentó en el sillón.  
― ¿Qué cosa? ¿Ya no saldremos? Porque me puse mi ropa nueva…  
― Vamos por el café ―dijo incorporándose. Tenía una idea para hacer que Claire le dijera exactamente lo que quería saber. Sonrió ante su brillante idea.

Estando en el café, Claire pidió lo de costumbre y Sherry un postre mientras hablaban tranquilamente de otra cosa que no fuera el pequeño incidente con las revistas. Se levantó y dijo que iba ir al baño por unos segundos, cosa que fue más unos 10 minutos que segundos. Tenía que escoger cuidadosamente las palabras adecuadas para que todo resultara tal y como había trazado mentalmente.  
Al regresar, se sentó tranquilamente y observó a unos muchachos muy atractivos que estaban enfrente de su mesa. ¡Dios! Era perfecto.  
― Oh, mira ―dijo Sherry observando a la mesa que estaba enfrente ― Esos chicos están muy guapos, quizás deberíamos dejar que nos inviten a un café ―se rió. Claire sonrió pero no dijo nada. ―Debería llamarlos. ―Claire volteó a verlos, Sherry tenía razón pero… bueno… no podía andar viendo por ahí como si nada.  
―Sherry, no ―dijo Claire deteniéndola.  
― ¿Por qué no? ¿Deseas quedarte soltera de por vida? ¡Vamos! ―Claire se mordió el labio inferior, sabía que era una MUY mala idea pero la rubia parecía muy feliz ante la idea. Antes de que la rubia se levantara hacia la mesa de los chicos miró una figura familiar. ― ¡Oh! ―exclamó levantando la mano haciendo una señal mientras Claire volteaba y se comenzaba a ahogar con el café cuando vio de quien se trataba. Leon.  
Leon se acercó un tanto extrañado y al ver que Claire se estaba ahogando se acercó muy preocupado a la mesa. Sherry miró muy preocupada a Claire, en su plan no estaba que muriera ahogada…  
― ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó Leon dándole una leve palmada en la espalda a la pelirroja. Claire respiró profundamente y cuando se recupero, el castaño miró a Sherry quien había pasado de preocupada a muy feliz.  
― ¡Que coincidencia! ―Leon frunció el ceño y miró a Claire recuperando el aliento respirando. Sherry sonrió de una manera extraña.  
― Me llamaste ―dijo él mirando a Claire.  
Claire volteó a ver a Sherry.  
― ¿Qué? No… ―dijo con voz ahogada la pelirroja. Miró a Sherry muy molesta. ―Sherry…  
El castaño ya no intento profundizar en aquello, la verdad es que había asustado un poco al ver el mensaje de Claire.  
― Yo no hice nada ―respondió indignada. Y era cierto, tenía su celular en su bolso.  
― ¿Te sientas? ―dijo Sherry ofreciéndole una silla. Leon meditó un poco aquello, había dejado literalmente valiendo su trabajo al ver el mensaje que la pelirroja le había enviado. Bueno, técnicamente se estaba ahogando cuando llegó…  
―No puedo, tengo que regresar… ―aún miraba extrañado a Claire, esta se levanto mirando el celular.  
―Tengo una llamada de Chris ―dijo ―ya regreso… ―y caminó a un jardín que tenía el café dejando solos a Sherry y Leon.  
―Que mal que te tengas que ir ya ―dijo Sherry desanimada ―apenas y nos vemos ―sonrió.  
―Yo también lo siento pero tengo que…  
―Pero supongo que nos veremos más ―Leon no comprendió lo que dijo ―Ah… si Claire me contó lo de su relación, ya sabes… lo de que son pareja. ―Sherry estudió cuidadosamente su reacción. Leon había adoptado una expresión que no era de sorpresa, parecía que el ya tenía en mente que Claire le iba terminar contando a Sherry en algún momento.  
―Ya veo… espero que no te moleste que no te hayamos dicho… ― ¡Bingo!  
― ¿Desde hace cuanto andan?  
― Desde hace como dos meses ―respondió el castaño.  
Sonrió satisfactoriamente. Claire entro al café con una expresión de confusión y molestia.  
― ¿Qué paso? ―pregunto Leon al ver la expresión de la pelirroja.  
― ¡Vaya! Miren la hora… tengo que estar en la universidad ―dijo la rubia levantándose.  
Claire la fulminó con la mirada.  
― Tú le hablaste a Chris, ¿no es así?  
―No, tú tenías tu celular ―Claire aún no se explicaba cómo es que su hermano le había hablado diciéndole que tenía una llamada perdida de ella. ¡Ni siquiera le había hablado!  
―No vemos, chicos ―dijo ella despidiéndose de la pareja mientras se alejaba, Sherry sonrió abiertamente, su plan había funcionado, le había costado un poco quitarle el celular a Claire mientras no se daba cuenta y mandarle un mensaje a Leon había sido fácil. Luego hablarle a Chris diciéndole que Claire necesitaba hablar con él también había sido pan comido y devolver el celular mientras la distraía diciéndole lo de los chicos no fue un reto. Ahora, sacarle la verdad a Leon a base de una mentira había sido un triunfo. ¡Dios! Debería ser la próxima James Bond.  
Leon volteó a ver a Claire.  
―Creí que no le ibas a contar nada a nadie hasta que… ya sabes…  
― ¿Ah? ¿De qué hablas? Yo no le dije nada… ―Claire frunció el ceño. No sabía cómo pero Sherry había hecho todo aquello sin que ella se diera cuenta.  
―Creo que me engaño…  
Claire cerró los ojos. ¿Qué más daba? Algún día se iban a enterar que ellos dos andaban… quizás como días antes de que se casaran pero algún día se iban a enterar.  
― No sé como lo hizo, pero lo hizo… Ahh… Sherry ―dijo Claire suspirando.  
― ¿Te llevo?  
― Vale…  
Claire esperaba las interrogaciones de Jill y Rebecca en unos días, eso era bastante claro, sabía que Sherry no se podía guardar esto para ella.  
Aún no entendía como había hecho eso…

* * *

**Awww para ser sincera las revistas cosmo son MEGAAAAAAA porno. Ahora buscando recortes para la tarea vi la portada y TODO hablaba de sexo... XD Me cohibi un rato por el hecho de que nunca habia leido los comentarios de hombres que tiene la revista... WTF! XD realmente son super QUE DEMONIOS!! XD bueno es random xq era de mi hermana la revista --___-- En fin, creo que me encanta Sherry :D quiero ser como ella cuando sea grande XD!!**

**Work work work..... :( gracias por leerme! :D**


	15. Ama de casa

**Seré sincera y he actualizado por que extrañamente se me da más para esto que para mis tareas XD!**

* * *

**Ama de casa.**

Leon había llegado cansado a su apartamento, lo último que quería hacer en el día era salir. Todo lo que deseaba era acostarse y no pensar en tener que lidiar con ocurrencias infantiles de Ashley. Al abrir notó que no estaba la alfombra blanca de la entrada y que los muebles habían sido movidos.  
Claire.  
Desde que vivía los fines de semana con él, ella había adoptado una posición de aprendiz de ama de casa, cosa que no le molestaba. Antes de su relación, ella ya era así.  
Entró a la habitación y sonrió.  
Claire estaba dormida en ropa interior sobre su cama abrazando una almohada. El castaño volvió a sonreír, realmente ya no se sentía tan cansado. Se quitó la camisa y el pantalón quedándose únicamente en ropa interior y se metió a la cama con la pelirroja.  
Comenzó a besar su cuello para despertarla pero solo logro que se moviera un poco y luego volviera a su estado de sueño.  
―Claire…―le susurró en el oído.  
―No ahora ―habló soñolienta y se volteó hacía el castaño. ―he tenido un mal día ―dijo sin abrir los ojos, luego volvió a su posición y trato de dormir.  
―Con mejor razón  
― Es en serio… ―Claire intento dormirse otra vez pero Leon no la dejo, le besó el cuello nuevamente mientras acariciaba sus piernas. ― ¡Leon! ―exclamó.  
― ¿Por qué estas de mal humor? ―se apartó de ella. Claire se volteó.  
― Ha sido el peor día de mi vida ―respondió mirándolo. ¡Dios! Si estaba molesta.  
Leon permaneció en silencio.

Claire se había pasado todo el día trabajando en un informe, hasta que decidió que tenía que lavar la ropa y luego cocinar algo.  
La pelirroja suspiró. Vivir los fines de semana fuera de su casa era muy más trabajoso de lo que se imaginó, y no es que Leon la obligara a hacer algo, simplemente se sentía un poco inútil (además de una carga) Así que, ese mismo día decidió hacer la lavandería y cocinar algo. Ya había aprendido gracias a los libros de cocina que leía en su tiempo libre.  
Se levanto de la cama y cerró la computadora. Luego camino hasta la cocina y noto que no había mucho que hacer con lo que estaba, así que tomó la decisión de ir al supermercado y comprar algunos víveres para hacer la cena. Pero antes metió la ropa a la lavadora y la dejó encendida. Igual, solo tardaría como quince minutos a lo máximo.  
Al subirse a su auto encendió la radio y puso cualquier estación, no le gustaba manejar sin música o sin compañía. Al poco tiempo de llevar conduciendo, su teléfono celular sonó haciéndola inclinarse un poco sobre su bolso pero sin quitar la vista del camino y comenzó a revolver las cosas que andaba mientras buscaba el maldito celular.  
Escuchó un sonido que delataba que el celular se había caído al suelo. ¡Vaya suerte! Claire frunció el entrecejo, era obvio que no iba a bajar la cabeza para buscarlo a menos si quisiera morir. Olvido el celular y se concentró en seguir conduciendo cuando reparó en el caos automovilístico que había.  
Al llegar al supermercado ya estaba fastidiada pero aun mantenía su optimismo habitual, corrió en busca de la cena y para su sorpresa encontró todo… pero la fila para pagar era enorme.

Tres horas más tarde… Claire había logrado llegar al auto con todas las compras, le dolían las piernas y la cabeza pero había logrado su objetivo. Manejo hasta el departamento cansada pero aun optimista, eran las 6 de la tarde… faltaba para que llegara Leon. Cerró el carro con todas las bolsas del supermercado y subió tambaleándose.  
El elevador no servía.  
Mierda.  
―Lo bueno es que creo que puedo subir cargando estas bolsas sin morir en el intento ―pensó Claire mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras. El apartamento estaba en el 5to piso, solo tenía que subir hasta ahí.  
Subió con un increíble esfuerzo pero logró llegar al departamento. Dejó las bolsas y busco las llaves.  
Oh, diablos.  
Reparó que no andaba su bolso. Buscó las llaves del carro pero no las encontró.  
―Mierda ―eso fue todo lo que pudo decir. Estaba sin llaves ni del carro ni del departamento, afuera con la comida y encima sin celular.  
Se sentó un momento, le dolían las piernas por la larga fila que había hecho en el supermercado y ahora esto, definitivamente no era su día de suerte. Meditó unos segundos antes de sentir mojado el trasero, se levanto y vio que salía agua de la puerta.  
― ¡NO! ―gritó la pelirroja al recordar que había dejado encendida la lavadora desde hace 4 o 5 horas atrás. ― ¡Genial! ―ahora había hecho un desastre el apartamento de Leon…  
Tenía suerte que la vecina siempre estaba pendiente del departamento de Leon y salió a ver (mejor dicho a enterarse) que pasaba. Claire le contó que había dejado las llaves en el auto y que no podía entrar.  
La mujer (que era de unos cuarenta y tantos años) le ofreció el teléfono para llamar a un cerrajero. Media hora después apareció el hombre y abrió la puerta, dejando ver el apartamento hecho un desastre. Claire se sonrojó ¿No se supone que las mujeres sean buenas en estas cosas?  
La mujer aún seguía ahí observando el desastre de la inundación que había provocado el descuido de Claire. ¿Por qué seguía ahí?  
― Niña ―le dijo mirando las alfombras blancas mojadas. ― ¿Pusiste ropa de color con la ropa blanca?  
Claire abrió los ojos espantada, las alfombras blancas de Leon eran rosadas, en más el agua era rosada…  
Corrió hacia el cuarto de la lavandería pero se deslizó y cayó de manera graciosa sobre el charco de agua que estaba antes de entrar al cuarto.  
― ¿Estás bien? ―la mujer la miraba desde la entrada a la pelirroja en el suelo y mojada.  
― Si… no se preocupe ―se levantó torpemente, le dolían las rodillas, estaba mojada y encima había arruinado toda la ropa y las alfombras.  
La mujer se acercó.  
― ¿Dónde está trapeador? ―Claire caminó adolorida hasta la lavadora y la apagó. El desorden que había en ese cuarto era inminente. La mujer tomó el trapeador y ayudo a la pelirroja a limpiar el desastre.  
Las 7:30 pm y Claire aún seguía limpiando el apartamento, gracias a la mujer (la señora Hale, que ahora ya se llevaban muy bien) pudo sacar las alfombras a la terraza y luego limpiar el desorden del agua. Había guardado la comida en la refrigeradora y luego pensó seriamente en pedir comida china o algo por el estilo, le dolía todo el cuerpo y la cabeza. Pero regresando a la situación actual, la ropa lamentablemente se había vuelto de colores, sobre todo la ropa interior blanca que ahora era rosada con parches grises.  
Y para basta la secadora había muerto por el agua que le había caído.  
Bien…  
―No me hubiera levantado hoy ―dijo Claire poniendo la ropa mojada en una cesta. Luego recordó… Había dejado encendida la computadora con el reporte sin guardar.  
Mierda.  
La batería había muerto. Ahí iba el maldito informe de todo el día.  
Se sentó al borde de la cama, el estómago le gruño pero lo ignoró. No estaba de humor para comer solo quería dormir olvidando este día.  
La pelirroja se levanto y se desvistió quedando en ropa interior, buscó algo de ropa que siempre mantenía en casa del castaño pero no encontró.  
Ah… si toda su ropa era rosada con parches grises…  
― ¡Basta! ―aparto la laptop y se acostó en la cama. No tenía sábana porque estaba mojada… ―realmente fue un mal día ―dijo mirando al techo sintiéndose desnuda… ¡Mierda! Toda la ropa de cama y su ropa estaba húmeda y de color vomito rosa.  
Vio el reloj. Eran las 8 y Leon no aparecía, realmente no quería ver su cara cuando le dijera que su ropa interior era rosada al igual que sus sabanas y la alfombra de la entrada…  
Encendió la televisión y estaban dando su película favorita, se sintió emocionada sobre la cama pero todo quedo a oscuras.  
Se fue la luz.  
― ¡NO! ―Claire dejó el control al lado y se acostó. Si, no era el mejor día de su vida.  
Un rato después, escuchó que abrían la puerta del apartamento y escuchó los pasos de Leon. Pretendió dormir, realmente no quería verlo después del desorden que había hecho.  
Lo sintió a su lado pero evito parecer despierta.

―Lo siento… ―Leon la miró fijamente. No sabía que decir, realmente no había visto las alfombras ni quería verlas. Le habían costado 500$ cada alfombra… Luego vio los ojos llorosos de la pelirroja.  
Le dio un beso.  
― Esta bien… supongo que esas cosas pasan ―Claire aún estaba frustrada, pero se sentía mejor al saber que Leon no se había enojado. ― mi… ¿mi ropa es rosada? ―preguntó cayendo en cuenta.  
― Si…  
Leon no dijo nada más.  
― ¿Estas enojado?  
― No… solo impactado.  
Ella lo miró con esos ojos azules tan brillantes que tenía, realmente estaba arrepentida y realmente había querido hacerle algo.  
Aunque todo salió mal.  
Claire pasó sus brazos por el cuello del castaño.  
― ¿Aún quieres hacerlo?  
― ¿Es para que me olvide de esto? ―Claire sonrió besó sus labios, se sintió feliz cuando Leon le correspondió.  
Mañana le diría que no tenía ropa para ir a trabajar, ahora no.

* * *

**XD! Creo que la pobre Claire sufrió mucho :( Así es la vida... Bueno hoy si, solo este y el otro y me voy a descanso por parciales. Si me ven por aqui castiguenme XD!**


	16. Niños

**Como dije, iba a subir dos capitulos pero ayer me quede dormida XD Como siempre los personajes no son mios U.U**

* * *

**Niños.**

Era viernes en la tarde. Un perfecto viernes en la tarde para descansar del ajetreo semanal, esto significaba para Claire empacar un poco de ropa para pasar el fin de semana con Leon.  
Ordenó su ropa y la estaba organizando mientras tarareaba una canción que había escuchado en la radio en la mañana. Era un viernes perfecto, definitivamente.  
El timbre sonó, haciendo que Claire metiera rápidamente la ropa y corriera con el equipaje a la entrada, luego tomó su mochila beige y se la colgó en el hombre.  
― Ya va ―dijo ella. Estaba tan emocionada por ver a Leon otra vez. ― Le…… Hola ―agregó al ver que no era Leon, sino Chris y Jill son su sobrino James.  
― ¡Claire! ―dijo Jill sonriendo mientras cargaba al pequeño.  
La pelirroja ya sabía que iba a ocurrir.  
― ¿A dónde vas? ―preguntó Chris intrigado.  
― A… iba con una amiga del trabajo ―mintió. No podía decirle a su hermano que iba a pasarse los fines de semana donde Leon.  
― Ah…  
El pequeño James estiró los brazos al ver a su tía, esta sonrío dejando su bolsa en el suelo y lo tomo.  
― Hola, cariño ―dijo sonriéndole.  
―Claire quería pedirte de favor si podías cuidarlo  
― Claro ―tendría que hablarle a Leon para decirle que llegara más tarde por ella. ― ¿Hasta qué horas?  
Chis y Jill se miraron de una manera que la pelirroja sabía que no iba a ser cuidarlo por una hora o dos.  
―Hasta el domingo…  
Mierda. Ahí iba su fin de semana.  
― Pero veo que ibas a ir donde tu amiga… así que no sé de quién me podría ayudar ―dijo su hermano en tono de chantaje. ¡Odiaba eso!  
No podía negarse pero realmente había deseado pasar el fin de semana con Leon. Toda la maldita semana y ahora esto pasaba.  
Respiró.  
― Claro ―dijo sonriendo. Jill le dio la pequeña bolsa y le dio las mismas instrucciones de siempre. Con pesar, Claire sonrió a todo lo que le decían.  
Y se fueron a su fin de semana de pareja mientras ella se quedaba cuidando al pequeño James de dos años. ¡No es justo! Había pasado haciendo el trabajo de dos de sus compañeros y solo quería un poco de distracción…  
Dejó a James en el sillón y luego tendió una manta (en la que siempre lo dejaba para que jugara con sus cosas) Después de esto sacó del armario unos juguetes que tenía en caso de que esto pasara.  
― Tiaaaaaaaaaaaa………………. ―Claire camino hasta donde estaba su sobrino y le dio uno de los peluches de ranas que tenía en el armario. Por alguna extraña razón, James amaba esas cosas.  
― Aquí está la ranita ―ahora tenía que explicarle a Leon que había cambio de planes.  
Claire se sentó en el sillón mientras miraba al pequeño castaño jugar con la rana (ahora babeada) y encendió la TV.  
El timbre sonó. Dejó el control del TV a un lado y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con Leon.  
― ¿Lista?  
Claire abrió la puerta totalmente dejando ver al pequeño James que tiraba la rana y votaba un portarretrato.  
―No… creo que no podré ir ―dijo la pelirroja. Leon miró al pequeño. ―es un poco obvio… Tengo que cuidarlo el fin de semana.  
― Oh… Bueno… entonces, ¿pediremos comida china? ―Claire sonrió aliviada. Al menos pensaba quedarse con ella.  
― Asi que… ¿Le harás de tío como yo?  
― ¿Me queda de otra?  
― Podrías huir en este momento. James es un poco… hiperactivo ―dijo Claire. El castaño había escuchado que James era muy activo pero no sabía que tan activo era eso.  
―No puede ser tan difícil ―le dio un beso a la pelirroja. Claire sonrió nerviosamente.

Después de un rato, Leon comprendió que era un niño hiperactivo. Su conocimiento sobre niños se basaba en lo que veía en los centros comerciales y nada más.  
Pero esto, era un reto.  
James tiraba la estúpida rana por todos lados, y sobre todo a las personas, luego se reía y corría tambaleándose hasta esconderse (según él) detrás de de una mesita mientras Claire jugaba a buscarlo, haciéndose que no sabía en donde estaba.  
Después de 5 minutos, Claire cayó rendida en el sillón.  
― Me cansé ―dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas por el ejercicio que había hecho. Leon por su parte se limitaba a observar, nunca había sido bueno con niños y menos con uno que le arrojaba cosas en la cara.  
Y no se cansaba de correr y gritar cosas que solo él entendía, Claire se reía.  
― Creo que le agradas ―le dijo mirándolo. James le dio la rana babeada al castaño, este la tomó sin decir nada. ― Oh sí, eso es lo malo de los niños… babean mucho ―dijo al ver la expresión de Leon.  
― Si, puedo sentirlo…  
Claire recordó que tenía que sacar sábanas limpias y arreglar el cuartito donde iba a dormir su sobrino.  
― Cuídalo un rato, no muerde ni nada por el estilo.  
― Vale ―la pelirroja se levanto dejando al castaño con el niño.  
― Ah ―dijo Claire antes de salir completamente de la sala ―le gusta que lo levantes un poco, así se cansa y se duerme ―salió dejando a Leon con una confusión acerca de lo que estaba haciendo.  
Tomó a James y lo levantó con miedo.  
Si, bueno había lidiado con zombis, parásitos y todo tipo de cosas extrañas pero niños era definitivamente algo que era fuera de este mundo para él.  
James movió los brazos muy animado y sonriéndole.

Claire había terminado de arreglar todo cuando escuchó un ruido extraño. Caminó hasta la sala y observó que James le había vomitado al castaño encima. La pelirroja miró apenada a Leon, que aun sostenía al niño, luego lo bajó.  
Leon se acercó a la pelirroja.  
― La paternidad definitivamente no es para mí ―le dijo y camino hasta el baño.  
Claire se rió y luego tomó a James, tenía que bañarlo después de esto.  
― Eso… James, no se hace ―la pelirroja tomo a James y lo baño en la ducha de su habitación, ya que Leon estaba en la de invitados. Mientras duchaba a James, recordó la expresión de Leon.  
Claire comenzó a reírse tanto, que después le dolió la cabeza.  
¡Diablos! Debería haberle tomado una fotografía. Awww… oportunidades como esas son únicas en la vida.  
Llevó a James a la sala y le puso un DVD de Disney. Lo bueno de estas cosas es que las canciones hacían a los niños que estuvieran pendientes de lo que pasaba.

Leon salió del baño aún con la impresión de que en su vida quería volver a cargar a un niño y mucho menos estar cerca de uno. Prefería correr en medio de una ciudad llena de criaturas extrañas que deseaban comérselo a cargar un niño o cuidar uno.  
No.  
Nunca.  
Cogió unas prendas que tenía en el armario de Claire y salió a la sala, en donde estaba ella con el pequeño James dormido sobre su regazo. La pelirroja se percató de la presencia de Leon y le dirigió una sonrisa cansada.  
― Pensé que habías huido de aquí ―murmuró ella cuando Leon se sentó a su par.  
― ¿Huir? No es para tanto, solo me vomitó encima…  
Claire se rió en voz baja.  
― Espero que no te asusten los niños después de hoy ―dijo riendo entre dientes. Claire se levantó y cargó al pequeño.  
―Para nada ―respondió el castaño luego miró la televisión, Claire había puesto una película para que el pequeño estuviera entretenido, cosa que parecía que lo había dormido.  
― Que bien, por que cuando tengamos uno no quiero que entres en shock como ahora ―Leon miró atónito a Claire, esta solo le sonrió y salió de la habitación con James en brazos.  
No entendió realmente lo que ella quiso decir.

* * *

**Mmmmm :P Para ser sincera, ser tía es cansado. U.U mi sobrina christina esta loca!! XD le gustaba tirarle las cosas a la gente en la cara :) y hacer q su tía pequeña (osea yo¬¬) estupidiara recogiendole las cosas XD! Awww cuidar niños es lo peor que hay :(**


	17. Claire

**Mmmm semana al suave, me preocupan los parciales :) en fin! ahora intente jugar RE 5 online con una amiga y no pude!! Ash! me enoja ¬¬ maldito router cholero! En fin :D disfruten este capitulo!. GRACIAS A TODAS Y TODOS LOS QUE ME LEEN Y DEJAN REVIEWS!**

* * *

**Claire.**

Leon abrió los ojos, aún estaba oscuro quizás era de noche o de madrugada. No sabía exactamente, se incorporó tembloroso y sudando. Había tenido una pesadilla, una que no había tenido en meses.  
Se sentía aturdido y ansioso, odiaba tener pesadillas lo cansaban demasiado y al levantarse dejaban una sensación de paranoia.  
Respiró profundamente y observó la penumbra de su habitación, unos rayos de luz entraban por las persianas que había dejado a medio cerrar.  
Suspiró.  
Se percató de la figura de Claire que estaba a su lado, dormida tranquilamente con una expresión angelical.  
―Incluso dormida se ve hermosa ―pensó él mientras la contemplaba.  
Se levantó con cuidado de no despertarla y fue por un vaso con agua para calmarse el sentimiento que la pesadilla le había dejado. Llegó a la cocina y se sirvió su vaso con agua, bebió un sorbo mientras miraba a la nada.  
Permaneció unos minutos con la mente en blanco hasta que recordó que no podía pasar toda la noche (o madrugada) de pie. Miró el reloj, eran las 2:25 am.  
― Me he levantado a la misma hora de siempre ―pensó el castaño mientras dejaba el vaso en el fregadero.  
Caminó hasta la habitación y vio a Claire que aún seguía profundamente dormida mientras abrazaba una almohada. Leon sonrió, desde que pasaban los fines de semana juntos había aprendido como dormía ella, a qué horas se levantaba y que a veces tiraba patadas. Otras, dormía al revés y a veces (muy extremas) amanecía en el suelo.  
Leon había bromeado que ella lo sacaba de la cama o que ella entrenaba por si los zombis la atacaban dormida. Dos o tres veces ella lo había golpeado estando dormida.  
Pero no le importaba, realmente quería estar con ella (Aunque a la mañana siguiente no soportara la espalda) y ella pidiera disculpas mil veces.  
A parte de sus extraños hábitos de sueño, Claire era muy organizada pero cuando se perdía algo ponía todo de cabeza y torpemente lo que buscaba estaba enfrente de ella, luego se reía y decía.  
― ¡Vaya! ¿Cómo llego hasta ahí? ―Leon solo sonreía, él solía decirle donde estaban las cosas pero ella prefería comprobarlo.  
No obstante, casi nunca perdía nada, pero si olvidaba las cosas que hacía en la casa. Como por ejemplo si dejaba la lavadora encendida o si había dejado cocinando algo por irse a hacer otra cosa.  
Dos veces habían pasado que Leon había visto a los bomberos en su apartamento por el humo que había causado la cena.  
Sonrió solo con pensar esto. No era la mejor cocinera, pero cuando algo no se le quemaba le quedaba delicioso, Claire era mejor con los postres y cafés que con la comida en sí.  
Leon se sentó al borde de la cama.  
Recordó también que solía a veces andar en ropa interior en las mañanas mientras escuchaba música en su ipod, decía que eso la despertaba cada día. Cantaba un par de canciones mientras bailaba y se cepillaba los dientes y peinaba su cabello arreglándoselo como siempre y luego tomaba su café, comía usualmente waffles con helado y fresas, otras veces desayunaba hotcakes con helado y fresas.  
Había notado que amaba las fresas y el helado de chocolate, se lo ponía a cualquier postre y de no ser así pedía un cheesecake con chocolate encima.  
Cuando el ipod no tenía batería o no había helado, se ponía de mal humor o andaba durmiéndose en el camino.  
Leon se acostó al lado de Claire mientras pensaba en todos esos detalles por cual él la quería más que a nada en este mundo.  
¡Ah sí! Amaba la ropa interior de Hello Kitty, en lo que llevaba de estar con ella, le había conocido al menos 10 pares de ropa interior de diferentes colores y diseños. También amaba los colores rosado y celeste, le había conocido solo piyamas de esos colores… y unas dos blancas.  
Notó también que tardaba mucho en la ducha, esto lo había obligado a bañarse con ella (y aún asi salía antes que ella), y le gustaba tararear en la ducha.  
― ¿De qué te ríes? ―preguntó ella mientras se enjuagaba el cabello.  
― Llevas meses tarareando la misma canción ―dijo él mientras tomaba el bote de shampoo.  
― ¿Cómo sabes eso? Un tarareo es un tarareo ―respondió ella arrebatándole el bote de shampoo y enjugándole el cabello. Esto en especial amaba Leon. ―yo se que te gusta que yo te bañe ―dijo riéndose.  
― Hace el trabajo menos pesado ―respondió él. Claire le daba un golpecito en el hombro.  
― ¡Hombre! No pueden hacer nada si nosotras ―dijo fingiendo seriedad.  
― Créeme, me gusta ser hombre ―le dio un beso ―para que tú me trates así. ―Claire se rió.  
―Si sigues besándome así, vas a llegar tarde―dijo ella.  
― Puedo reportarme enfermo ―respondió el besándola.  
― Ajá… esa excusa es la de todos los sábados en la mañana ―respondió ella.  
Leon se rió, realmente amaba los sábados en la mañana.  
― ¿Por qué estas despierto tan temprano? ―pregunto ella volteándolo a ver. Leon reparó que ella llevaba unos segundos despierta.  
― Tenía ganas de verte dormir ―era en parte cierto y en parte mentira, sabía que la estúpida pesadilla lo había despertado.  
Claire sonrió soñolienta mientras estiraba los brazos.  
― ¿Qué hora es? ―preguntó aun adormitada.  
Leon miró la hora y se asombró. Eran las 5:30 am. Había pasado pensando en Claire por 3 horas aproximadamente.  
―Las 5:30 am ―respondió.  
― Ah… es muy temprano ―dijo ella cerrando los ojos. ―duérmete, andarás cansado todo el día  
Leon se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente.  
― Vale ―dijo sonriéndole. Se acostó a su lado.  
Ahhh si, ella solía preocuparse mucho por él. Incluso si no dormía bien, ella se preocupaba por qué durmiera al menos 5 horas diarias.  
Cerró los ojos y volvió a dormirse al lado de ella.

* * *

**Sin mas que decir, me despido! Son las 12:34 am aqui :) solo tengo aproximadamente 4 horas y media de sueño para ir a clases!! de todos los capitulos este, es mi favorito!! :D**


	18. Perdón

**Hola gente! que tal les va a todos con sus cosas? A mi? al suave! no se nota? subiendo capitulos XD jajajaajaja prefiero hacer esto que hacer sistemas :( Si alguien sabe de offset mandenme un msj privado! XD Bueno aqui les traigo otro capitulo XD! Un tanto random! Anyway! **

**Los personajes no son mios U.U**

* * *

**Perdón.**

**  
**  
No todo en su relación era paz y amor, no, realmente se había peleado varias veces por razones estúpidas. La última vez que habían peleado había sido por… ¿por qué había sido? Ah sí, por el estúpido despertador.  
Sabía perfectamente que desde el apartamento de Leon hasta su trabajo eran al menos tres horas de camino (como mínimo), entonces tenía que salir temprano o si no llegaría tarde y esto la enfadaba demasiado. La impuntualidad era lo peor para Claire Redfield, punto. Eso no se discutía aunque hubiera hecho el amor anoche como tres veces y se levantara adolorida, mareada y somnolienta.  
Nunca llegaba tarde a nada.  
La pelirroja abrió sus ojos esperando a que estos se acostumbraran a la habitación iluminada. Iluminada…  
Claire se incorporó de un salto y tomó su reloj, eran las 11:30 de la mañana. Casi se ahogó del susto, su trabajo era a las 8:30 la entrada y aparentemente se había quedado muy dormida. ¿Qué paso? Siempre dejaba el despertador, volteó y no vio a Leon a su lado. Notó que el despertador estaba apagado y que ella obviamente no lo había hecho.  
Esto la enfureció.  
Él sabía que ella tenía que despertarse temprano para ir a trabajar y aún así, le había literalmente valido y la dejó dormir. Salió del cuarto y lo buscó por el apartamento pero no estaba. Se había ido y la dejó.  
Claire corrió a la habitación y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, luego marco el teléfono de Leon pero este no le contesto. Volvió a hacerlo y nuevamente no le contesto. El último intento y la mandó al buzón de voz.  
― ¡Muérete! ―le gritó y colgó el teléfono. Cogió sus cosas y salió del apartamento enojada, ahora ya tenía dos faltas en el trabajo y una había sido por enfermedad.  
Metió sus cosas al vehículo y antes de subirse a él recibió una llamada.  
Leon.  
― ¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó abrumado cuando Claire le contestó.  
― ¿¡Por qué no me despertaste!? ¡Voy 4 horas tarde a mi trabajo!  
― Tuve que salir antes ―se defendió él.  
― ¡Y apagas mi despertador!  
― ¡Lo habías programado mal! Estuvo sonando en la madrugada ―respondió.  
Claire se enfureció más, ella no recordaba haberlo hecho.  
― ¿Y por qué demonios no pudiste levantarme a la hora que te fuiste?  
― ¡Te ibas a molestar conmigo de todos modos! ―exclamó el castaño  
― ¡Si no me hubieras mantenido entretenida!  
― ¡Anoche no te quejabas! Si vamos a ese punto, tú tampoco me dejaste dormir. Al menos tu trabajo es sencillo ―respondió molesto.  
― ¿¡Sencillo!? Prueba hacer veinte mil reportes diarios, señor agente.  
― Como si escribir fuera gran cosa… ―antes de poder decir algo, Leon reparó en lo que había dicho.  
― ¿Sabes qué? No me importa. Esto no va a funcionar… ―le dijo en voz baja.  
― Claire…  
Y Claire le colgó.  
Cerró la puerta del auto y tiro el teléfono sobre el asiento, encendió el vehículo. Estaba tan molesta, pudo haberla despertado de igual manera, sabía lo responsable que era ella con su trabajo y aún así se había ido dejándola dormida.  
El celular comenzó a sonar pero Claire lo ignoró las primeras diez veces, luego encendió la radio y comenzó a sonar _Read my mind._  
Después de unos segundos iniciada la canción, Claire se percató de lo que iba escuchando, estaba tan enojada que no le había prestado atención que estaba sonando.  
A veces odiaba las coincidencias…  
Vio que el celular había dejado de sonar después de unas veinte veces. Ya se había rendido… Claire estaciono el automóvil a un lado, necesitaba pensar en lo que había dicho. No entendía como había llegado esto tan lejos…  
¿Realmente le había dicho que no iba a funcionar? Claire se arregostó sobre el volante y cerró los ojos. Estaba muy molesta cuando se lo había dicho, realmente no quería…  
Luego recordó lo que él dijo, y se molesto nuevamente, su mente le decía que no valía la pena pensar en eso que era un imbécil y no entendía cómo demonios había terminado con él cuando tenía otros prospectos de hombres.  
Y cuando pensó en esto sintió un dolor en el pecho, como un sentimiento que le gritaba lo contrario y que le aseguraba que era lo correcto.  
Mierda. ¿Por qué la razón y los sentimientos no pueden ser la misma cosa? Realmente era estúpido todo esto, el amor y todo esto era estúpido.  
―No es cierto ―se dijo ella misma. Bueno, si pudiera describir realmente como se sentía en estos momentos, podía decir que el amor es bipolar. Punto. Lo es. Al principio, muy al principio sabía que era su amigo pero pensó que todo esto se trataba nada más de sexo.  
Muy extraño pero cierto, buenos amigos hasta en la cama. Pero después, comprendió que él (eso si fue anormal) sentía algo por ella y ella lo mismo por él.  
Y ahora estaba ahí, a media carretera llorando.  
Quería matarlo por imbécil pero a la vez quería estar con él. ¡Qué cosa más enfermiza! ¿Eso era normal? ¿Sentir todo eso?  
Claire levantó el rostro y permaneció escuchando la canción que sonaba en la radio. Puso el vehículo en marcha y se dirigió a su café favorito, necesitaba un cappuccino amareto después de esto. Pasó por el café y luego dio unas vueltas por el centro comercial ¿Qué más le daba? Ya era tarde para ir al trabajo, podía llamar y decir que… tuvo… un accidente o algo así.  
No supo cómo pasó el día de rápido, cuando vio el reloj ya eran las 6. Se dirigió a su casa pero antes de llegar a estacionarse vio el auto de Leon afuera y él recostado sobre este.  
Él la vio llegar y le dirigió una sonrisa rápida.  
―Hola… ―dijo él.  
Claire sacó las llaves de su bolso.  
― Hola ―dijo dedicándole una sonrisa débil. Permanecieron en silencio hasta que el castaño hablo.  
― Lo siento ―dijo extendiéndole una cajita blanca amarrada con un listón rosado.  
Claire lo miró.  
― Leon, yo...  
― Ábrelo… ―Claire cogió la caja y la abrió. La pelirroja alzó las cejas. ― ¿Un reloj despertador de Hello Kitty?  
― Se que te gusta esa gata…  
Claire no sabía que decir, realmente era un gesto muy lindo pero no entendió muy bien lo que estaba pasando.  
― ¿Qué significa esto?  
― Te estoy pidiendo perdón ―Ambos se quedaron en silencio.  
― Perdón por ser neurótica a veces ―dijo Claire riéndose.  
―Entonces, perdón por distraerte en las noches ―dijo el castaño sonriéndole. Claire se mordió el labio inferior.  
― Créeme que no me importa, más si son asuntos oficiales ―dijo sonriéndole de forma sagaz.  
― Debería usar mi placa más seguido ―Claire le dio un golpecito en el hombro.  
―No lo creo necesario….  
Ambos se miraron.  
― ¿Quieres entrar?  
― Claro…  
Claire sonrió, al menos él la había perdonado por ser histérica a veces.

* * *

**Que weba da hacer tareas :( la otra semana a parciales! XD jajaja los hare el fin de semana :D (o eso pretendo) En fin, :P tenía que hacer un capitulo asi!! --___-- no todo es felicidad pero al final termina algo asi. **


	19. Leon

**Vaya aqui estan los capitulos que dije que subiria esta semana, realmente saben... he estado pensando y en serio que escribo por que no quiero hacer mis tareas XD! me deprime sistemas de impresion :( Si saben de OFFSET, msj privado XD! **

* * *

**Leon.**

**  
**  
Claire había comenzado a meditar seriamente un día mientras hacía cosas y escuchaba música, acerca de su pareja. No podía negar que desde el principio sintió algo, pero ahora era diferente a lo que había sentido, además era una niña.  
Pero a veces simplemente no lo entendía, decían que las mujeres eran así pero él simplemente era una persona muy diferente a las normales. Normales… las circunstancias por las cómo se conocieron no se definen como normales, realmente no tienen definición.  
A pesar que él tenía muchos defectos, habían pequeños detalles que ella amaba aunque sonara estúpido para otras personas.  
Por ejemplo, había notado algo que en su amistad nunca reparó, como que cuando dormía no tenía sueño pesado. El más mínimo sonido podía despertarlo y lo había comprobado dos noches en las que ella se había levantado a tomar un vaso con agua y él se había despertado. Desde entonces, llevaba un vaso con agua antes de irse a dormir por si se despertaba de noche.  
Solía dormir boca arriba o boca abajo, dependía si del clima, o al menos eso llego a creer Claire. Y siempre dormía al lado derecho sin almohada. Cosa que ella no creyó hasta verlo, bueno al menos serían más almohadas para ella.  
Siempre se dormía con la televisión encendida y si Claire la apagaba, se despertaba y protestaba que la estaba escuchando.  
Reparó en el hecho que toda la vida se levantaba corriendo por ende, hacía cualquier cosa de comer y tragaba literalmente mientras corría hacía el automóvil. Después de este hecho, Claire había optado por los días que pasaba en su departamento hacerle comida una hora antes de que se levantara corriendo y dejársela lista. No era la mejor cocinera del mundo pero al menos él no se iba a morir de hambre.  
Cuando regresaba al departamento, solía quitarse los zapatos y dejarlos en cualquier lugar. Cosa que le daba gracia a la pelirroja, después andaba en las mañanas buscándolos.  
― ¡Los dejé aquí! ―exclamó una mañana.  
― No recuerdo haberlos visto ahí ―respondió ella adormitada. ― ¿Ya vistes de bajo del sillón?  
― Te digo que los deje en algún lugar de aquí ―respondió el castaño buscando en la cocina.  
Claire encogió los hombros. No entendía por qué siempre se ponía los mismos zapatos si tenía miles de pares más.  
― Puedes ponerte otros…  
― Sabes que no me gustan ―respondió buscando debajo de las sillas del desayunador.  
Claire sabía que pelear contra él era una batalla perdida, así que camino adormitada hasta la sala y luego se agachó y estiró la mano de bajo del sofá. Alcanzó los estúpidos zapatos y esperó a que saliera de la cocina al cuarto para ponerlos detrás de la puerta.  
― ¿Ya buscaste bien en la cocina? ―dijo bostezando.  
― No, yo sé que están ahí ―lo vio salir de la habitación y entrar a la cocina. Luego agregó ― ¡ves! Te dije que aquí estaban.  
― Lo que digas, cariño ―dijo ella con los ojos cerrados. Sintió un beso en los labios.  
― Adiós  
― Que te vaya biennn… ―dijo estirándose y caminando de nuevo al cuarto.  
Después de esto, le solía llamar unas dos veces al día para saber cómo estaba o si necesitaba algo y luego hablaba un rato con ella y luego colgaban. Bueno esto lo hacían siempre, cuando eran amigos y aún ahora.  
Al llegar a casa le llevaba algo a Claire y luego salían un rato o se la pasaban en casa, acostado en la cama hablando sobre cualquier cosa. Era interesante, porque siempre tenía algo que contarle y ella también. La mayoría de las veces se quedaban dormidos antes de terminarse de contar las cosas.  
Claire sonrió.  
Ella sabía que no dormía de manera muy normal y a veces amanecía en el suelo, pero él siempre ponía almohadas o algo para que ella no se golpeara, había llegado a tal punto que él había quitado la mesa de noche para que Claire no se golpeara.  
La pelirroja sonrió nuevamente mientras ponía la ropa en el cesto de la ropa limpia y lo miraba a lo lejos, acostado en el sillón de la sala. Realmente él se podía quedar dormido en cualquier lugar.  
Claire dejó la cesta a un lado, atravesó la sala y se sentó al lado del castaño.  
― ¿Quieres comer algo? ―preguntó el castaño sin abrir los ojos.  
― ¿Me vas a cocinar algo? ―sonrió ella. Tenía suerte que Leon pudiera al menos encender la cocina, la verdad podía hacer más que eso.  
― Claro, ¿Qué deseas de comer?  
― ¿Comida china de ayer?  
― Excelente elección ―dijo incorporándose. ―Iré a cocinar ―le sonrió.  
La pelirroja se acercó a él y le dio un beso.  
― No dudo de tus habilidades culinarias  
Leon le sonrió.  
― De ser lo contrario, comeremos afuera…  
Claire no se quejó, al menos podía calentar la comida entre otras cosas.

* * *

**Este capitulo tambien me gusto :) The killers ayuda tanto!! XD En serio!! Los ultimos 3 capitulos han sido con the killers y maria taylor (con la cancion de a song beneath the song!!) Asi que gente, disfruten su semana! Escuchen musica nueva XD! Coman comida china :D Y jueguen Resident Evil!! Solo que el 5¬¬ hay un problema con mi modalidad online! no entiendo xq no pude jugar mercenarios con una amiga de mi pais XD! Pude con japoneses menos con gente de aqui! ironico, no? XD!! damn :(**

**Quiero jugar darkside :( odio no tener WII :(**


	20. Pintura

**Hola! regrese :D Bueno :( mi compu ahorita esta en NO ME USEN nose que le paso la verdad :S Asi que estoy en la desk :( Muy deprimida por eso y estresada por parciales XD! en fin! :D subo otro cap, no recuerdo si escribi otro.... ando como medio dislexica o nose XD! Jajajaja!!!**

**Otra vez... no pude jugar RE5 en linea... maldita luz! se fue :(**

* * *

**Pintura.**

El último domingo de cada mes, como tenía acostumbrado, Claire hacía la limpieza de su casa. Pero este sábado decidió pintar su habitación y luego la sala, para eso tuvo que pedir ayuda.

― ¿Me ayudas? ―dijo mirando a Leon con ojos llorosos mientras cargaba las latas de pintura. Leon ya había visto que algo así iba a pasar desde que entro a la casa de la pelirroja y vio los papeles del diario puestos al pie de la pared.  
― ¿Tengo opción? ―pregunto él dejando las llaves de su automóvil en la mesita que estaba en la entrada.― La verdad, no ―puso las latas en el suelo.  
Se acercó al castaño pasó su brazo sobre el cuello de él y lo besó. Luego se separó de él y le sonrió.―prometo que después de esto saldremos a hacer algo ―Leon sonrió, al menos estaría con ella todo el día.  
La pelirroja le dio una brocha y lo volvió a besar, en recompensa al trabajo que haría con ella.  
― ¿Me seguirías besando cada vez que te ayude con algo? ―Claire lo pensó.― Depende ―dijo y luego se inclino y preparó la pintura.  
― ¿De qué? ―preguntó tomando una brocha.  
― De que tantas ganas tengas de hacer el trabajo ―respondió ella, se incorporó y lo miró. ― ¿no pintaras con esa ropa verdad?  
Leon miró su ropa, andaba vestido con ropa casual por que tuvo el pensamiento que ellos iban a salir en una cita, no esto. Bueno, la verdad es que quizás esto lo pueda tomar como una cita. Claire salió de la sala unos momentos y entró con vistiendo una camiseta enorme y unos shorts manchados. Le entrego a Leon unas ropas viejas de su hermano.  
― Ve a cambiarte, Romeo. No quiero que ensucies tu ropa de don Juan ―agrego curvando sus labios.  
― Muy graciosa ―alzó las cejas y tomó la ropa.  
Claire tomó la brocha y la sumergió en la pintura, comenzó a con el centro de la pared hasta que Leon entró a la habitación nuevamente con la ropa desaliñada.  
―Wow, que cambio ―dijo ella mirándolo con gracia ―si te vieran así todas tus conquistas apuesto que no te harían caso ―Leon permaneció en silencio, a veces Claire hacia ese tipo de comentarios y le incomodaban un poco porque, después de todo ellos tenían una relación.  
― Claire…  
― ¿Por qué la cara larga? ¡Vamos! ¡Hay trabajo! ―dijo dándole un golpecito en el pelirroja encendió la radio y puso su música favorita mientras pintaba. Leon dejó de pintar y la volteó a ver.  
― No puedo trabajar con esa música ―Claire alzó una ceja.  
― ¿Por qué no? The Killers son un buen grupo ―respondió a la defensiva la chica.  
― No tengo nada en contra de ellos, simplemente mejor apaga la radio ―Claire lo miró seriamente, puso sus manos sobre sus caderas.  
― ¿Por qué me miras así?― A ver, propón algo más de tu gusto ―dijo ella.  
― No estoy diciendo que quiero escuchar algo que a mí me guste  
― ¿Entonces?― Simplemente sus canciones son aburridas, y la letra es rara. Es obvio que le gustan a todas las mujeres porque son hombres, no por sus canciones ―Claire cruzó sus brazos.  
― Retráctate ―dijo molesta.  
― ¿Por qué? Solo dije la verdad… ―antes de que el castaño pudiese agregar más, Claire le salpico pintura en la abrió la boca pero no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a hacer lo mismo que la pelirroja, solo que con la pequeña excepción que la pintura le había caído en el rostro y el cabello.  
― ¡Mi cabello! ―Claire sumergió la mano en la pintura y se la arrojó a Leon en el cabello.  
― ¿¡Porque demonios hiciste eso!?  
― ¡¡Venganza, amor, venganza!! ―le dijo mientras se cubría del ataque de pintura que Leon estaba a punto de hacerle.  
Claire corrió pero aun así recibió la pintura en la espalda, luego cogió la otra lata que estaba cerca y ágilmente le lanzó otro poco al castaño. Y así, en más o menos diez minutos se fueron las dos latas de pintura en ellos mismos. Ambos se sentaron y respiraban agitados por el ejercicio físico que habían hecho al huir de la pintura. La pareja se miró y luego se rieron por unos segundos sin parar, realmente habían quedado como muñecos de nieve.  
― Creo, que deberíamos ducharnos antes de que se seque ―dijo Claire después de tomar aire.  
― Eso deberíamos hacer… ―el silencio se apodero de la estancia, ambos se miraron fijamente.  
Claire se levanto de un salto y antes de que pudiera notar, Leon ya había corrido hacia el baño.  
― ¡No es justo! ―gritó corriendo de tras del castaño ― ¡Es mi casa, Kennedy! ―agregó.  
― Todo depende de lo rápido que seas, Redfield ―exclamo el castaño delante de ella. Cruzó el pasillo y subió las escaleras de un salto, Claire lo seguía muy de cerca.  
Leon abrió la puerta del cuarto de la pelirroja cruzando la habitación a zancadas pero Claire ya estaba en la estancia.  
― Si entras al baño, ¡Estarás en celibato por todo un año! ―exclamo.  
Leon frunció el ceño.  
― No es justo…  
Claire sonrió triunfante, la única forma que podía amenazarlo de verdad y en la que él entendería sin poner un pero. Leon se acercó a ella y la tomó por la cintura.  
― ¿Qué haces? ―preguntó cuando él la levantó y la llevó cargando en su hombro.  
― ¡Leon! ―exclamo moviendo las piernas.  
― Si no podemos separados, entonces podemos juntos ―dijo mientras cerraba la puerta del baño y bajaba a Claire.  
― ¡Estás loco! No me desvestiré así enfrente de ti  
― Lo has hecho durante varios meses, no le veo el problema ―dijo mientras se quitaba la camisa. Claire abrió los ojos mientras el castaño se desvestía frente a ella, a pesar de haber hecho el amor muchas veces con él, aún se sonrojaba un poco. Claire se desvistió con un poco de pena y se metieron a la bañ hora después, ambos entendieron que el problema no era que se hubieran bañado literalmente con la pintura y no haber pintado la sala, sino que la pintura no salía del todo de sus frotaba la espalda de Claire esperando a que le saliera la pintura pero costaba bastante trabajo hacer que desapareciera completamente, mientras ella enjuagaba su cabello.  
― ¿Salió de tu cabello?  
― ¡No! Mierda, ¡Porque de mi cabello no sale y del tuyo si!  
Leon se rió.  
― No le veo lo gracioso ―dijo Claire restregando su cabello.  
― Eso, amor, es venganza por haberme arrojado primero la pintura ―Claire se volteó hacia él.  
― A veces, eres odioso ―dijo ella lavándose las puntas de su cabello que aun eran blancas. Leon se acercó a ella y la besó. ― Odioso e impulsivo ―agregó antes de que él la silenciara con otro beso.

Sherry miró a Claire, después de contarle lo que había hecho el fin de semana, menos lo que paso después de la bañera, aún no era muy abierta en ese sentido con Sherry, pero por la expresión de su rostro pudo imaginarse a que se refería.  
― Así que… eso paso ―dijo Sherry mientras bebía su café.  
― Algo así… ¿tengo blanco aun? Tuve que cortarme las puntas del cabello ―agregó.  
―Suena divertido, deberíamos intentar una pelea de pintura―dijo Sherry puso los ojos en blanco.  
― Pasamos 4 horas en la bañera tratando de quitarnos la pintura… y otras 4 en limpiar el relajo de la sala….Sherry casi vomitaba de la risa su café.  
― Pensándolo bien ―dijo conteniendo la risa ―no quisiera intentarlo.  
Claire sonrió cansada, tampoco quería volver a intentarlo.

* * *

**ODIO! Microsoft works! quiero a mi bebe :( tenia el word!!! Odioso works! desconfigura los textos :(**


	21. Telefono

**Hola gente :D ¿qué tal de todo? Espero que bien. ¿Qué tal san valentín? Jajajaja :P ojala que bien, el mio estuvo tranquilo X3 viendo peliculas... de zombies!! XD Jajajaja gran tradicion la mia de ver peliculas de terror en fechas como San Valentin y Navidad. Eso las hace especiales :)**

**Nuevamente, los personajes no son mios. Copyrighted by Capcom **

* * *

**Teléfono.**

Chris marcó el teléfono de su hermanita para pedirle de favor si podía cuidar a James el día siguiente, pero no contestó, cosa que no le sorprendió de ella. Volvió a marcar el teléfono pero no obtuvo respuesta otra vez.  
Le comenzó a irritar, Claire tenía ese defecto para contestar el teléfono a la décima vez que sonaba; al principio cuando ella vivía sola le asustó bastante y en tres o cuatro ocasiones corrió hacía donde vivía ella, la encontró en toalla y saliendo del baño.  
Muy molesta.  
― ¡Cielos Chris! ¡Ya tengo 18 años! No soy una niña… ―le dijo muy molesta al ver a su hermano en la puerta.  
― ¡Claire! ¡Ayer fue tu cumpleaños 18, no eres adulta de un día al otro! creó que fue un error mudarme a Raccoon City y dejarte irte lejos…  
Claire suspiró, su hermano siempre la cuidaría así hasta los 30 años.  
Después de esto, pasaron muchas veces para que Chris entendiera que su hermana tendía a contestar el maldito teléfono hasta que se dignara a escucharlo o a levantarse de donde estaba. Aunque después de Racoon y de la isla Rockfort había vuelto su paranoia normal de correr hacia donde estaba ella. Era terca a veces y eso le molestaba.  
Bueno, había llamado como tres veces a la menor pero no contestaba hasta el último tono que alguien contestó. No fue su hermana.  
― ¿Diga? ―escuchó una voz adormitada… una voz masculina. ¿¡Qué demonios!? ― ¿Hola? ―esa vos, Chris la reconoció.  
― ¿Kennedy? ―Ok. Ahora Chris estaba un poco confundido y molesto, no quería imaginarse otra cosa pero las circunstancias daban cabida a lo que creía.  
Leon pareció despertar de un golpe reparando que no era su celular.  
― Yo…  
― ¿Qué haces con el celular de mi hermana? ―preguntó molesto. No quería imaginarse la respuesta.  
― Ehhh… yo, bueno ella… lo dejó en mi carro ―respondió.  
― Si, claro… Pásame a mi hermana ―exigió. No era estúpido, sabía después de esto que su hermana estaba ahí.  
― Ya te dije que…  
― Si no quieres que vaya ahorita y te patee el trasero pásame a mi hermana ―Jill volteó a ver a Chris, sabía que se acababa de enterar. Ella por su parte se había enterado por Sherry que se lo comentó hace como dos meses atrás. Pensó que era mejor que ella se lo contara en persona para no meterse en problemas con ellos dos pero al parecer no lo había hecho y se enteró de otra manera poco convencional.  
Jill miró que Chris estaba muy molesto.  
Leon por otro lado volteó a ver a Claire que estaba dormida a su lado, muy pacíficamente. Con cuidado la despertó.  
― ¿Pasa algo? ―preguntó estirándose mientras bostezaba. Leon le pasó el teléfono.  
― Tu hermano ―dijo al ver la expresión de confusión de la pelirroja, al escuchar esto se despertó abruptamente y tomó el celular.  
― ¿Chris? ―preguntó asombrada.  
― Claire ―dijo molesto.  
― ¿Paso… paso algo? ―preguntó asustada.  
― Dime tú que está pasando ―respondió aún más molesto.  
― ¿A qué te refieres? ―el tono de inocencia de su hermana le enojó bastante.  
― No sé, quizás al hecho que estas durmiendo con Kennedy en la misma habitación, en la misma cama ―especificó poniendo énfasis en la última palabra. Claire permaneció en silencio, esto si era lo que faltaba, había tenido un día cansado y ahora su hermano celoso exigiendo respuestas a las… tomó el reloj de Leon y miró la hora: las 9:40 pm.  
― Dormíamos como gente normal ―respondió ella tranquilamente ―cosa que veo que no hacen en tu casa.  
― ¿Desde cuándo?  
― Desde hace como 2 horas ―respondió ella.  
― Solo una vez lo diré, Claire Redfield, ¿Desde hace cuanto? ―Mierda, había ocupado el apellido. Eso significaba que estaba muy molesto.  
― No hemos hecho nada malo ―Claire se puso de pie y salió de la habitación.  
― Si claro, esperas que me crea eso ¿no? Uno no puede acostarse en una cama con alguien del sexo opuesto sin que pase algo…  
― Estoy con ropa ―respondió ella. ¡Dios! Él no quería saber si estaba vestida o no, la verdad es que posiblemente era lo último.  
Claire frunció el entrecejo, no le había creído.  
― No… no quiero saber si estas o no vestida ―respondió él tratando de no pensar en eso.  
― ¿Entonces? No le veo el problema ―respondió ella caminando por el pasillo hasta llegar a la cocina.  
― Claire, dime desde hace cuanto…  
La pelirroja se llevo la mano al rostro, igual de alguna forma se iba a enterar.  
― Más o menos como 8 meses… creo. ―no llevaba la cuenta de cuánto llevaba con él y suponía que Leon tampoco.  
Chris permaneció en silencio.  
― ¿¡Y pensabas decírmelo cuando estuvieras en el altar!?  
Claire se rió involuntariamente, realmente había pensado eso como una opción pero Sherry le había dicho que no era muy buena idea, Leon por su parte se había reído mucho con la idea.  
― Quizás…  
― Graciosa, no estamos bromeando ―Claire trato de mantenerse animada, solo así podía calmar a la bestia.  
―Chris, no te enojes. ¡Por eso mismo no te lo quería contar!  
― No me enoja que te estés acostando con él o solo estén durmiendo. Me molesta que no me dijeras ―respondió él.  
Ahhhh eso era otra cuestión. Claire meditó un poco, quizás tenía razón por enojarse no le había dicho sobre su relación y se enteró de otra forma.  
―Lo siento, prometo que cuando me case te lo diré con tres días de anticipación ―dijo ella fingiendo un tono de arrepentimiento.  
― ¡Claire!  
― Solo bromeaba ―dijo riéndose ―prometo que no volverá a pasar. ¡Nunca!  
― Eso espero ―dijo él.  
― ¿Entonces? ¿No te molesta que este con él?  
― No, solo no vuelvas a mentirme ―respondió Chris. La pelirroja sonrió animada, de verdad que hubiera dicho hace mucho tiempo de esto a su hermano mayor. ―solo, no quiero sorpresas de nueve meses ―agregó haciéndola sonrojar ―y no quiero que me lo digas el mismo día que la sorpresa nacerá.  
― ¡Chris! ―exclamó ella.  
― ¡Promételo!  
― Esta bien…  
― ¡No lo has prometido! ―Claire sonrió, esto era algo que solo entre ellos dos lo tenían. Era un pequeño secreto de niños y aún así lo usaban.  
― Esta bien ―levanto la palma derecha ― prometo decirte si hay sorpresas y otras cosas más, si tú prometes no enojarte ―fingió un tono solemne.  
― Lo prometo.  
― Entonces, todo está bien ―dijo encogiendo los hombros.  
― Si, eso creo.  
― Bueno, entonces iré a dormirme ―dijo ella.  
Chris se rió, cosa que no entendió la pelirroja.  
― ¿De qué te ríes? ―preguntó intrigada.  
― Supongo que Kennedy no duerme en la cama ―Chris recordó que su hermana tenía esos problemas para sacar a cualquier persona de la cama. Cuando eran niños, ella solía golpearlo todo el tiempo y él se quejaba con sus abuelos que nunca quería compartir la cama con ella. Si ella no lo golpeaba, se caía y lloraba al menos unas tres horas.  
―Gracioso… ―dijo ella fingiendo un tono de molestia.  
― Solo digo la verdad hermanita ―dijo encogiendo los hombros.  
― Pues para tu información, duerme la mayor parte de la noche en la cama ―respondió indignada, él nunca dejaría de molestarla por eso. ― Bueno me voy a dormir. ¡Buenas noches, Oso grizzly!  
― ¡Buenas noches, hámster!  
― Ya crecí… ―protestó ella haciendo que su hermano se riera.  
Y colgaron. Claire caminó hacia la habitación y se encontró a Leon sentado esperando a que ella regresara.  
― Esta bien, he calmado a la bestia ―Leon se rió. La pelirroja se metió a la cama y se acurrucó al lado del castaño. ― ¿Nos dormimos ya? ―puso el teléfono celular en la mesita de noche.  
― Claro ―le dio un beso en la frente.  
― ¿No te he golpeado mucho, verdad? ―preguntó antes de cerrar los ojos.  
― Solo lo normal ―dijo él con los ojos cerrados.  
Ambos estaban a punto de dormirse cuando el celular de Claire sonó. Leon lo tomó y se lo dio a la pelirroja.  
― ¿Si?  
― ¡Hermana! Olvide para lo que te hablaba ―era Chris. La pelirroja entrecerró los ojos.  
― Si, si puedo ―respondió ella antes de que su hermano hiciera la pregunta.  
― ¡Sorprendente! Puedes deducir lo que voy a decir antes de que hable.  
― No, Chris, siempre me llamas para eso. Buenas noches ―y le colgó.  
Volvió acurrucarse al lado de Leon.  
― ¿Podemos dormir?  
― Siii… ―dijo ella cerrando los ojos.  
Cerraron los ojos, estaban muy cansados por la semana que habían tenido hasta que el celular volvió a sonar.  
― ¿Qué paso ahora?  
― ¿Lo vendrás a traer verdad?  
― Si, adiós ―colgó y lo dejó en la cama, ambos cerraron los ojos otra vez. El celular volvió a sonar haciendo que Leon se levantara irritado y contestara.  
― ¿Si?  
― ¿Me pasas a mi hermana?  
― Claire, tu hermano ―dijo dándole el artefacto. Claire abrió los ojos irritada.  
― ¿Qué paso?  
― No te dije la hora…  
― ¡CHRIS! ¡La gente normal trata de dormir! A las 10 pasaremos por él. ―apagó el celular y lo tiró al sofá que estaba en la habitación de Leon.  
Volteó a ver al castaño.  
― Creo que ya se me quitó el sueño…  
El castaño miro al techo.  
― Yo también creo que ya no puedo dormir…

* * *

**XD pobres :( suele pasar esto! X3**


	22. Charla

**Hola gente Gracias a todos los nuevos lectores :) aqui les subo un nuevo capitulo. Espero que les guste!!!**

**Copyrighted by Capcom **

* * *

**Charla.**

La pelirroja estaba sentada enfrente de Sherry, la cual la miraba sorprendida… muy sorprendida a decir verdad.  
― ¿Estás segura? ―preguntó Sherry admirada.  
― Si, totalmente segura ―respondió ella sonriendo mientras encogía los hombros.  
Sherry saltó de la felicidad y aplaudió, Claire se rió.  
― ¡Estoy tan emocionada! ¡Creo que pasaré en tu casa todos los días!  
― ¡No te creo!  
― ¡Siempre he querido tener un sobrinito! ―dijo Sherry con ojos llorosos. Claire se limitó a sonreírle, ella definitivamente era una persona muy especial. ― Le daré de comer y jugare con él y…. ¡Y podré cuidarlo cuando ustedes no puedan! ¡Le comprare juguetes!  
― ¡Cálmate, Sherry! ―Claire había comenzado a pensar que la rubia había malinterpretado la noticia que le dio. ―realmente…  
― Y podremos comprarle ropa, y luego le enseñare muchas cosas y…  
― ¿Sherry?  
― Y luego jugaremos hasta cansarnos y… y…  
Claire cambió su expresión, ¿De qué estaba hablando Sherry? Claire abrió la boca para decir algo pero la emoción de la rubia opacó sus palabras.  
― Y supongo que le enseñaremos a hablar, y luego a caminar y luego irá a la escuela…  
¿Ah? Claire seguía un poco impactada por lo rápido que había tornado sus palabras a otra cosa muy diferente de lo que ella había dicho.  
― ¿Sherry?  
― Pero supongo que antes, tienes que comprarte ropa antes de que nazca ―dijo inocentemente.  
Claire suspiró, quizás no debió haberle dicho la noticia de esa forma lo malinterpretó todo.  
― ¿Crees que estoy esperando un bebé?  
La sonrisa de Sherry se desvaneció.  
― ¿No?  
― No… me refería a que tendremos un perro… ―respondió rápidamente la pelirroja.  
― Pero, pero… ¡Dijiste que iba a haber un nuevo miembro en la familia!  
― Si… el perro ―respondió como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo. ―también son seres vivos, Sherry.  
― Dijiste que en unos meses nacerá…  
― Una amiga de la universidad me lo regalo, aún no ha nacido pero me lo regalo. ―encogió los hombros. ―supongo que no le dejan tener más mascotas en su apartamento.  
Sherry abrió la boca para objetar, ella había entendido otra cosa. ¡Por qué no dicen bien las noticias! Bueno… igual iría a jugar con el perro.  
― ¿Aún puedo comprarle ropa?  
― ¿Al perro?  
― No… al bebé inexistente… ―respondió con sarcasmo Sherry haciendo que Claire alzara una ceja.  
― ¿Por qué todos creen que terminaré embarazada? ―preguntó indignada. ¿Acaso creían que era promiscua y descuidada? Sherry se limitó a beber su café e ignorar el comentario.  
― Paso de tema ―respondió finalmente.  
Claire la fulminó con la mirada.  
― Gracias todos por tener fe en mi ―dijo ella molesta.  
― De nada ―respondió sonriendo. ―le compraré ropa al perro.  
― Esta bien  
Ambas bebieron sus cafés en silencio.  
― No puedo creer que todos tengan tan poca fe en mi ―dijo indignada Claire.  
― No es eso ―respondió Sherry ― tenemos tanta fe en ti, que eso nos hace esperar lo inesperado aunque sea esperado.  
Claire permaneció en silencio tratando de descifrar que había dicho.  
― No comentaré al respecto ―bebió su café.  
― Querías una respuesta, yo te la di ―se defendió.  
― Una respuesta muy vaga por cierto ―respondió ella frunciendo los labios.  
Hubo otro silencio hasta que Sherry lo rompió nuevamente.  
― ¿Cómo se llamara?  
― No lo sé aún ―encogió sus hombros. ―cuando lo tenga sabré que nombre será el indicado. Todo depende de cara de que tenga.  
Sherry prefirió no opinar, toda la situación ya de por si era extraña para escuchar cara de que tenía un perro. Luego meditó lo que la pelirroja había dicho.  
― ¿Tengo cara de Sherry?  
Claire se rió.

* * *

**X3 Perroooooooooooo!! **


	23. Malentendido

**Hola gente Gracias a todos los nuevos lectores :) aqui les subo un nuevo capitulo. Espero que les guste!!! :) oh si, espero q no me maten en este capitulo XD!**

**Copyrighted by Capcom **

* * *

**Malentendido.**

Estaban sentados en su café favorito, era sábado y esto significaba pasar tiempo juntos aunque sea dos días a la semana. Pero Claire no lo estaba disfrutando a decir verdad, se la estaba pasando de lo más incómodo y aburrido posible.  
Lastimosamente no se encontraban solos, estaba Ashley ahí y aparte, Leon estaba actuando últimamente un poco extraño con ella, como si se estuviera distanciando poco a poco. Cosa que la deprimió un poco ¿Había hecho algo mal?  
―… Al final, todo terminó bien a pesar de que había empezado de lo peor ―Claire salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de Ashley, había contando una historia la cual no le puso nada de atención, luego miró a Leon el cual parecía estar en otro planeta con la mirada pérdida.  
― Wow, suena como a una interesante anécdota ―fingió Claire quien no había escuchado nada.  
― ¡Lo sé! ―respondió Ashley sonriendo.  
Durante todo el momento, Leon estuvo evitando a Claire de tal manera que hasta Ashley lo notó, y eso que ella no percibía ese tipo de cosas. Mientras tanto, Claire ya estaba lo bastante molesta, herida y marginada para ponerle atención a la plática.  
Lo peor del caso es que Leon solo contestaba con monosílabas y evitando ver a Claire. Bien, ya estaba hecho, ella se pondría de pie fingiría que se sentía mal y se iría. Lo bueno de toda la situación es que ella no estaba en Washington, así que huir a su casa era rápido podría ver una película, comer helado y deprimirse un rato antes de dormirse, luego se olvidaría de todo y punto y final.  
Si claro, como si eso pasaba en la vida real…  
― Supongo que el rosa no le quedaba…  
― ¿Estas enojado conmigo? ―preguntó Claire interrumpiendo a Ashley, esta permaneció en silencio y notó que Leon se había sorprendido por la pregunta. La verdad es que Claire era impredecible a veces.  
― No, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ―le sonrió, la miró fugaz y luego desvió su mirada. ¡Ahí estaba otra vez! ¡Evitando verla!  
― Ok… ―dijo Claire tomando sus cosas ―bueno, me voy. ¡Pasen un buen día! ―Ashley la miró abrumada y Leon parecía confundido pero Claire simplemente se levantó y se fue. No iba a amargarse su fin de semana por que su pareja andaba de raro con ella, no, ella iba a buscar otra cosa que hacer.  
Caminó hacia el elevador cuando sintió que alguien la sujetó del brazo, ella volteó encontrándose con los ojos del castaño.  
Ambos se quedaron en silencio.  
― ¿Vas a decirme algo? ―Leon estuvo a punto de hablar pero no sabía que decirle. ― Por cierto, ¿No tienes que cuidar a Ashley?  
― Espera, tengo algo que decirte…  
Claire ladeó la cabeza, el tono en el que lo había dicho le preocupó.  
― Bueno… hemos sido amigos y luego esto… esta relación…  
¿Estaba intentando decirle que mejor se quedaran como amigos porque eso no iba a funcionar? Bien… por su mirada ella deducía eso.  
― Ok, entiendo. ―le cortó ella ― ¿solo amigos? Claro ―sonrió de manera torpe y se soltó ―mira, me tengo que ir, ¿vale? ―se dio la vuelta y presionó el botón del elevador pero la estupidez no bajaba ¿Ahora el universo conspiraba contra de ella?  
No quería ver a Leon que estaba de tras de ella.

Leon frunció el ceño, se sentía molesto ¿A caso ella acababa de cortarlo? No entendía el por qué, ella tendía a malinterpretar las palabras a veces…  
― ¿Me estas cortando? ―preguntó él pero Claire no se volteó. ― ¿Claire? ―ella se volteó al ver que el elevador no iba a bajar rápido.  
― Eso creo… ―ambos permanecieron en silencio.  
― ¿Por qué? ―fue todo lo que pudo decir. Él estaba intentando decirle algo, algo que llevaba toda la semana matándolo y cuando intentó decírselo no pudo, luego salió el asunto de ser niñera de Ashley todo el fin de semana y ya no pudo tener esa plática con Claire.  
Y luego ella notó que algo andaba mal con él, no podía verla a los ojos porque sabría lo que pasaba.  
― ¿¡Por qué!? ¡No estabas tú terminando conmigo! No sé que hice mal o que hice… ¿es por la cena de anoche? Lo lamento tanto, tú sabes que no puedo cocinar bien ―comenzó Claire con ojos llorosos ―o… ¿o es porque tiro patadas cuando duermo?  
― No, Claire escúchame…  
― O… ¿O es por los bóxers de hello kitty que te regale? ¡En serio! ¡Era una broma! ―Leon miró que las personas comenzaban a verlos de manera extraña mientras Claire sollozaba diciendo un montón de cosas que él preferiría que nadie se enterara.  
― Claire…  
― o… o… ¿es por que ya no hacemos el amor tan seguido como antes? ―Leon volteó a ver que unas señoras se habían detenido para escuchar la novela que tenían los dos. Realmente lo menos que quería Leon es que todo el centro comercial supiera de su vida sexual.  
― Claire, basta. La gente nos ve ―dijo Leon pero la pelirroja lo ignoró, ella balbuceaba todas las cosas que a su parecer estaban mal en su relación.  
― ¡No! ¿Qué es esto? No entiendo que hice mal… ¿ya no me quieres? ―ya se había acumulado un grupito de señoras que los miraban como si fueran la novela de las 3.  
― Deberíamos discutir esto en casa… iré por Ashley ―dijo el castaño apenado por los espectadores que habían generado, hasta el elevador se había vuelto a cerrar y abrir en tres ocasiones diferentes.  
― ¡No, Kennedy! ―Leon permaneció en silencio hasta que el elevador se abrió nuevamente y la empujó literalmente con su cuerpo adentro de este. Gracias a Dios estaba vacío. ― ¿Qué?  
Claire estaba entre la pared de metal del elevador y el cuerpo de Leon, podía sentir su respiración incluso los latidos de su corazón.  
Escuchó que respiraba acelerado…  
― Leon…  
― Cásate conmigo ―Claire permaneció en silencio.  
― ¿Qué? ―exclamó la pelirroja sin creerse lo que realmente lo que acababa de escuchar. Leon estaba pálido, era increíble que había intentado decirle eso y ella creyó que estaba cortándola, quizás sus palabras no habían sido las adecuadas…  
― Yo… que… ―y ahora no podía volverlo a decir. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y entraron unos adolescentes vestidos de negro.  
Ambos se quedaron en silencio escuchando la plática extraña de los chicos, luego se bajaron dejándolos solos.  
― ¿Era en serio lo de casarme contigo o lo decías para que me callara?  
― Las dos cosas ―respondió Leon mirando hacia las puertas del elevador. Claire lo golpeó en el hombro.  
― ¿No lo pudiste haber dicho hace medio hora? ¡Dije cosas estúpidas! ―se sonrojó ―cualquiera pensaría que estaba ebria o drogada… Tengo ganas de golpearte otra vez ―dijo ella molesta.  
― ¿Por qué? Intente decírtelo pero tu comenzaste a decir toda nuestra vida intima  
― ¡Eso fue por que creí que me estabas cortando! ―exclamó ella.  
― No seas tonta, nunca te haría algo así… al menos no en un centro comercial ―Claire lo volvió a golpear pero esta vez le sonrió.  
Permanecieron en silencio otra vez.  
― ¿Entonces?  
― ¿Entonces qué? ―preguntó Claire alzando una ceja.  
― ¿Te casarías conmigo?  
― Quizás…  
― ¿Quizás? ―preguntó Leon alzando una ceja ― ¿Tengo que esperar a que haya otro ataque femenino como el de hace unos momentos?  
Claire se rió.  
― Aw… esa era la prueba a superar ―dijo ella sonriendo. Otra vez se abrieron las puertas del elevador dejando pasar a una pareja con dos niños y unas chicas que iban con bolsas. ― Y bien…  
Leon alzó una ceja.  
― ¿Mi anillo? ―Leon buscó en su chaqueta hasta que Claire reparó en algo ― ¿Y Ashley? ―el castaño casi se ahoga, había dejado a Ashley sola. ―Okay, descuida… luego ―salió del elevador cuando las puertas se abrieron, pero luego regresó y le dio un beso a la pelirroja, después corrió otra vez y se perdió cuando se cerraron las puertas.  
Claire suspiró, quizás no había sido como en las películas románticas en las que el tipo se hincaba delante de la chica y le proponía matrimonio después de una velada romántica.  
Okay, no había sido así... quizás estaba destinada a que todo lo que pase en su vida no fuera normal.  
La pelirroja marcó su celular.  
― ¿Sherry? Tengo que contarte algo…  
Las puertas del elevador se abrieron nuevamente y ella salió.

* * *

**XD un poco grey's esta situacion! un amigo dice q es mal de la carrera esa serie... aun nose xq XD! oh si!! alguien no me creyo sobre los boxers para hombre de la hello! son reales!**

** XD! jajajaja investigando para un trabajo de la u, los encontre y no podia creerlo! son tan masculinos XD!!  
**


	24. ¿Por que?

**Hola gente gracias por leer! Bueno :( un capitulo rápido por que estoy enferma! que raro! enferma de gripe X3 me da gripe casi todos los meses... se habia tardado un poco en fin! PUYA! q mal trip lo que le paso a los PS3 ahora... AHORA 1 DE MARZO EL DIA DEL ERROR 8001050F! Hoy era dia de RE5 con una amiga pero como ella tiene los PS3 que fallaron... no se pudo! ¬.¬ nose si alguien más quiere matar a los de la sony x eso xq yo si! por suerte mi PS3 no sufrió nada pero igual! NO PUDE JUGAR!!! ¬,¬**

**Copyrighted by Capcom **

* * *

******¿Por qué?**.

La pelirroja estaba frente a él, lo miraba con interés como si tratara de deducir lo que pensaba con solo ver sus ojos.  
Leon suspiró.  
― ¿Por qué? ―preguntó ella.  
― ¿Por qué no? ―Leon aún no comprendía del todo a Claire, definitivamente era la mujer más extraña sobre la tierra, un día le había dicho que si y al siguiente le preguntaba el por qué.  
― Si, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué yo…?  
― Claire, ¿me estas rechazando? ―preguntó el castaño.  
― No, simplemente quiero saber que pasó por tu cabeza al pedirme que me casara contigo en un elevador… No es que me ofenda lo del elevador ―agregó, igual nunca habían sido normales. Así que podían casarse en medio de un apocalipsis biológico y todo sería perfecto.  
― Ya te lo dije ―le explicó Leon, quien ya estaba más confundido y cansado de repetirle.  
― ¿Quieres pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo? Es decir, sabes que pateo mientras duermo…  
― Lo sé, y sabes que no me importa…  
― Soy mala cocinera…  
― Podemos pedir comida…  
Claire se mordió el labio inferior, estaba feliz pero aún no entendía por qué él quería pasar toda la vida con una persona como ella… es decir, no era la mejor mujer en el mundo pero tampoco era la peor.  
― Odias que limpie tu departamento… ―prosiguió ella.  
―Puedo lidiar con eso ―respondió él.  
― Vivo lejos…  
Leon alzó las cejas.  
― Las personas normales al casarse viven juntos… eso ―dijo Leon ―tengo entendido, a menos que toda mi creencia con respecto a esas costumbres haya sido una mentira…  
― Quizás si…  
Claire frunció el ceño.  
― Si no quieres, está bien ―respondió el castaño con cierta desilusión.  
― ¡No! ―gritó Claire, que suerte que estaban en su casa así nadie iba a voltearlos a ver como espectáculo de TV. ―No es que no quiera… si quiero… lo que pasa es que no entiendo porque yo. ¿Por qué? ―pregunto nuevamente.  
― Sigo sin entender la pregunta  
― ¿Es en serio? ―Claire se rió por primera vez ― ¿Te quieres casar con una loca que le gustas las motocicletas, puede disparar armas, sabe karate incluso dormida, usa ropa interior de una gata blanca y come helado con waffles en el desayuno? Agregando a esto que no sé cocinar, solo las sopas prefabricadas, que no se si realmente eso sea cocinar… ―Leon sonrió ― ¿Eso quieres? ¿Casarte conmigo? No sé ni lavar bien la ropa… Soy un fracaso como mujer y como ama de casa traté de ser buena… ¡Incluso Chris se burla por eso! ―Claire se rió ―soy mala hasta en la cama… ―se sonrojó. ―y si tenemos hijos seré mala madre porque soy permisiva con James… y me gusta ordenar mi ropa por colores ―sonrió.  
― ¿Debería preocuparme por eso?  
La pelirroja frunció los labios, ella quería llegar a la verdadera razón por la cual él había decidido eso.  
― ¿Por qué yo y no Ángela? ¿O por qué no Ada? ―el castaño ya se temía esas preguntas, sabía que a la pelirroja no se le iba a escapar todo eso tan fácilmente. ― ¡Hasta Ashley!  
― ¡Por Dios, Claire! ¿Ashley? Podría ser mi hermana menor…  
― ¡Yo que sé!  
― Primero, Ashley es Ashley ―Claire se preguntó que trato de decir con eso ―segundo, Ángela… sabes cómo terminó esa historia ―la pelirroja recordó muy bien como **_no_** termino la historia y como ella tuvo que interceder en esa cuestión antes de que Leon pusiera una orden de restricción de mil metros a la redonda. Sip, recordaba las noches de conversación telefónica en la que él se quejaba con ella, una Claire cansada y adormitada pero siempre escuchándolo… ―Y lo de Ada… bueno… ―también eso lo recordaba, debería escribir un libro de qué hacer cuando tu mejor amigo tiene relaciones complicadas y te llama a las 2 am para contártelo o qué hacer cuando tu mejor amigo se acuesta con una agente secreta y termina amarrado, sin ropa en dios sabe qué lugar. O, podría ser como hacer para tener amigos hombres y no morir en el intento… Si… probablemente escribiría un libro de todas las relaciones fallidas que Leon había tenido desde que se conocen, todas, incluso pensó que ella sería una… ¡Y bueno acabó en esto! Quizás no era tan caso perdido Leon…  
― Si, recuerdo todo eso… ―luego Claire se rió ―pensé que me ibas poner una orden de restricción ―agregó sonriendo. ―o ibas a cambiar tu número cada dos semanas...  
Ambos permanecieron en silencio, luego Claire comenzó a reírse mientras Leon la miró extrañado no sabía por qué se estaba riendo. Llevaba al menos dos horas teniendo esta plática y no llegaban a ningún lado.  
― Aún sigo sin entender…  
― Okay… quizás no me expliqué bien. No he sido la única y realmente pensé que iba a terminar como todas las chicas del salón de la fama ―Leon sonrió, así les llamaba Claire a todas las mujeres con las que él tuvo algo. ― es decir, ¿Qué me hace diferente? ¿Por qué he sido la única que ha tenido tu correo verdadero, tu número telefónico del departamento o el celular real?  
― Sabes muy bien porque no se lo doy a nadie ―respondió Leon aburrido por la plática.  
― ¿Por qué recibes llamadas calientes a media noche? ―preguntó curvando los labios de forma divertida.  
― Solo tú hiciste eso una vez ―respondió el castaño riéndose. ―y fue para el día de los inocentes, Redfield… No eres tan inocente como todos te creen.  
Claire se rió, recordaba esa broma…  
― ¡No es cierto!  
Luego permanecieron en silencio nuevamente.  
―Porque siempre has estado ahí ―respondió Leon rompiendo el silencio. ―has sido más de lo que deberías ser… y eres la única persona en el mundo que no me habla 30 veces seguidas al día.  
― En eso último tendré que decir, Kennedy que ese eres tú ―le interrumpió la pelirroja en tono divertido. ―creo que debería ponerte una orden a ti… ¡Me acosas demasiado! ―agregó fingiendo tono de preocupación.  
Leon se rió.  
― ¡Oh, Redfield, no seas tan dramática! ¡Deberías estar agradecida que Leon Kennedy te habla tanto! Sabes que a ninguna mujer le he hablado más de una vez a la semana ―respondió Leon fingiendo cierto aire de superioridad.  
Claire emitió un bufido burlón.  
― ¡Por Dios! Debo ser la mujer más afortunada del mundo ―respondió ella con aire dramático.  
― Así lo es, pequeña Redfield…  
― ¡Jo! ¡Tú eres afortunado por tenerme a tu lado y soportar todos tus berrinches de niño pequeño y tus llamadas alcohólicas a media noche!  
― ¿Llamadas alcohólicas? ¡Nunca te he llamado así!  
― Estabas ebrio, no espero que lo recuerdes… ―hubo una pausa ― estábamos hablando de algo antes de esto… ¿qué era? ―preguntó la pelirroja. Leon le dedicó una sonrisa… sabía de que estaban hablando pero no quería recordárselo porque si no regresaría a preguntarle ¿por qué?  
― ¿El calentamiento global?  
― Si claro, y luego hablamos de la bolsa de valores en Wallstreet… ―Leon encogió los hombros.  
― Recuerdo haberte escuchado algo de cuanto subió el euro…  
Claire alzó las cejas.  
― Si claro… y del calentamiento global también… aún sigo sin recordarlo… ―el castaño sonrió, Claire también solía olvidar las cosas y eso solía ser ventajoso a veces por ejemplo en estos momentos, no tenía ganas de volver a repetirle el por qué un millón de veces, porque ella lo sabía pero quería que él se lo repitiera tantas veces como fuera posible.  
Mientras recordaba que habían estado hablando reparó en la expresión de diversión que tenía el castaño, este volteó a ver hacía el otro extremo de la habitación. La pelirroja estaba tratando de recordarse de que hablaban cuando sintió en su dedo anular algo que no llevaba usualmente, bajó su mirada y reparó en el anillo de zafiros rosados.  
¡Ah! Si, ya recordó de qué…  
― ¿Por qué? ―Leon se rió.  
― ¿Estaremos así de por vida?  
― Posiblemente ―agregó ella. ―solo dilo una vez más. Una. ¡No más! ―Leon suspiró cansado pero la pelirroja hizo una expresión de inocencia  
― ¿Sabes? Deberían contratarte para torturar personas…  
La chica se rió.  
― Una vez más…  
― Porque eres a la única persona que necesito ―respondió en tono monótono.  
― SI dieran Oscars a los malos diálogos, fuera a ese ―respondió Claire ―pero bueno, después de 47 veces seguidas no esperaría que lo dijeras con la misma emoción.  
― 48 ―respondió Leon.  
― ¿48? Juraría que eran 47…  
― Las conté, créeme son 48… llevamos al menos 3 horas, 45 minutos y 23 segundos en lo mismo ―bostezó aburrido.  
― Bueno la pregunta del porque era para eso que me dijiste hace 3 horas, 45 minutos y 25 segundos atrás ―dijo ella sonriendo. ―para esa línea en específico.  
― ¿Eso es algo así para que me arrepienta de haberte pedido que te casaras conmigo?  
― No, simplemente necesitaba una respuesta ―encogió los hombros.  
― Ya te lo dije…  
― SI pero ¿Por qué soy la única a la que necesitas? Es decir…  
― ¿Quieres ir a comer algo? Yo invito a un postre ―interrumpió a la pelirroja.  
― ¿Postre? ¿Cuál? No… ¡espera! ¿Estás tratando de hacer que olvidemos la plática?  
― ¡No! ¿Yo? No… ¡Qué va! ―Claire entrecerró los ojos  
― ¿Nos vamos?  
― ¿Quieres ignorar esta plática existencial por un postre?  
― Si, ¿Por qué?  
― ¡Okay, quiero un cheesecake! ―dijo la pelirroja levantándose. ―creo que debes hablar con mi hermano ―agregó antes de cerrar la puerta de su casa.  
― ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué me persiga con un rifle cuando le cuente?  
― ¡No seas exagerado! No te perseguirá con un rifle ―dijo la pelirroja riéndose ―quizás con un lanzagranadas.  
― No sé que suene mejor…

* * *

**Bueno X3 es gracios, ayudandole a buscar una imagen a una amiga me encontre con un anillo bn lindo de zafiros :D y rosado!!! nose, no me gusta el rosado pero sería lindo un anillo asi jajaja! al menos tuvo algo bueno el dia! ESTUPIDO ERROR Y ESTUPIDA GRIPE!**


	25. Charla entre chicas

**Hola gente gracias por leer! Bueno :( este capitulo se me ha ido desde hace días. Estoy trabajando en unos proyectos de la u y bueeeeeeeeeeeeeno :) Aw! por cierto, feliz dia de la mujer XD! se que ya paso pero bueeeno!**

**Copyrighted by Capcom **

* * *

**Charla entre chicas.**

Sherry estaba buscando ropa en los percheros de la tienda a la que usualmente iba de compras con Claire, bueno si de compras quería decir observan que hay de nuevo por media hora y luego probarse la ropa para terminar en no comprándola.  
― ¿Y bien? ―preguntó la rubia mientras buscaba algo de color celeste.  
― ¿Y bien, qué? ―preguntó Claire sosteniendo una blusa manga larga de color rosado.  
― ¿¡Donde irán de luna de miel!? ―saltó Sherry emocionada, casi golpeando a Claire con el vestido que la rubia tenía en la mano.  
― No estoy segura que sea el momento indicado… Chris no se lo tomó muy bien ―le contestó la pelirroja poniendo de vuelta la blusa que tenía en la mano.  
Sherry alzó una ceja, lastimosamente ella no había estado presente cuando Claire le dijo a su hermano sobre la noticia pero según había tenido entendido… casi se armó una tercer y cuarta guerra mundial simultáneamente.  
― No me contaste muy bien lo que paso ―dijo Sherry mirando unos zapatos ―lástima que me perdí la hermosa velada.  
― Ahm… no fue tan hermosa ―repuso Claire entre dientes.  
― ¿No? ¿No está Chris feliz porque dejas la soltería?  
― No, por él me hubiera hecho monja ―respondió la pelirroja tomando unos jeans. La rubia se rió, el solo pensar a Claire como monja le causo demasiada gracia.  
― ¡Vamos! No creo que terminara tan mal… ―dijo Sherry ― ¿No me digas que terminó persiguiéndolo en serio con un rifle? ―agregó con los ojos bien abiertos, sabía que era una posibilidad.  
― Bueno, no. Pero fue parecido ―respondió Claire mientras tomaba una de las blusas que estaban colgadas ― ¿Verde o Rosa?  
― Rosa ―dijo Sherry sin verla. ― ¿Y bien?  
― ¿Y bien? Ya sabes como es mi hermano de dramático ―dijo Claire encogiendo los hombros y recordando el momento en que le dijo a su hermano la gran noticia. La verdad, es que prefirió decírselo sola para evitar una tercera guerra mundial entre su hermano y Leon. Evadir la guerra era fácil pero no después de haberle mentido demasiado a su hermano así que intentó ser delicada a la hora de decírselo.  
― Me voy a casar ¿Me pasas la salsa? ―Chris casi se ahoga en cambio Claire sonrió mientras extendía su mano para tomar la salsa que se suponía que Jill le iba a pasar. Leon permaneció en silencio y James tiraba la comida.  
― Perdón, ¿el qué? ―preguntó Chis casi ahogándose.  
Ok, quizás no había sido tan sutil para comunicarle la noticia a su hermano pero lo hizo y es lo que contaba ¿o no? Quizás no, porque Chris había entrado en shock y luego en una especie de enojo/celos de hermano mayor que Claire conocía perfectamente.  
Luego entraron en una pequeña discusión de 2 horas y 43 minutos entre ambos hermanos mientras Jill y Leon hablaban de otra cosa al ser ignorados y quizás esto era bueno porque Claire meditó unos segundos después de haber salido de la casa de su hermano que si Chris hubiera discutido con Leon las cosas habrían terminado un tanto… caóticas.  
Lo único que Chris le dijo al castaño fue:  
― ¡Con mi hermana no! ―Jill se sorprendió al igual que Leon al reparar que Chris los había notado después de 32 minutos de pelea con su hermana.  
― ¡Ya estamos lo bastante grandes y maduros para este tipo de discusiones! ―dijo Claire haciendo que Chris volviera a ignorar a Jill y a Leon.  
― Claire, ¿¡Estás loca!? Llevan como 8 meses saliendo o menos…  
Volvieron al inicio.  
― Claire parece feliz ―le dijo Jill a Leon, quienes se habían movido de lugar hacia la sala, incluso la castaña había traído un juego de cartas que tenía para pasar el rato― sé que será feliz después de lo que ha pasado, bueno después de lo que todos hemos pasado ―agregó ― ¡Uno!  
― ¡Diablos! ¿Cómo te quedaste sin cartas tan rápido? ―preguntó el castaño ―Oh, si… lo sé. Será mejor que todos sigamos con nuestras vidas. ―agregó, luego puso una carta en la mesa y sonrió con autosatisfacción ―mas 4.  
― Si… ¡Hey! No es justo… ―escucharon a lo lejos la voz de Claire reclamar algo de cuando tenía 7 años y Chris respondiéndole.  
La pelirroja no entendió por que se molestó tanto su hermano si al enterarse de su relación no dijo nada al respecto… cosa que fue demasiado sospechoso y con lo que pasó después de la cena comprobó que su hermano en realidad no estaba del todo muy feliz que su hermanita ya no fuera una nena chiquita sino una mujer. ¿Por qué les cuesta tanto asimilar ese hecho?  
Y después entendió Claire por que su hermano estaba así.

―Dime algo ―le dijo bajando el volumen pero manteniendo el mismo tono de seriedad y molestia que tenia. ― Y sé honesta ―respiró hondo.  
― ¿Si? ―preguntó Claire a la expectativa de la pregunta.  
― ¿Estas embarazada? Porque sabes, esa decisión está muy tomada a la ligera para…  
― ¡No! ―exclamo la pelirroja molesta ― No, quiero casarme con él y punto.  
― Claire…  
La aludida suspiró.  
― Chris, realmente quiero hacer mi vida ―comenzó ―así como tú has hecho la tuya. No quiero estar a la expectativa que pasara otro ataque biológico y todo eso porque para entonces tendré como 90 años y no habré hecho nada por mi o por lo que deseo ―Chris la miró, realmente ella tenía razón. ―quiero ser o al menos intentar ser feliz.  
Al escuchar estas palabras, el mayor se serenó suspirando en respuesta afirmativa a lo que su hermana menor había dicho, no quería ser responsable de que ella le reclamara de por vida haberle arruinado ese momento, como cuando tenía diez años y accidentalmente le rompió una casa de muñecas que su madre le regaló.  
― Esta bien ―respondió resignado el mayor.  
―Bien, asi nos entendemos ―ella le sonrió.  
Ambos permanecieron en silencio, Chris observaba a su hermana menor aún le parecía que tenía diez años. Le era difícil creer que estuviera tan…. ¿grande? ¿Adulta? ¿Mayor? ¿Mujer? Chris permaneció absorto en sus pensamientos hasta que Claire llamo su atención chasqueando los dedos.  
― Tierra llamando a Chris ―dijo sonriendo.  
― Si, te estaba escuchando ―respondió el aludido, cosa que no era cierto por qué no tuvo ni la más mínima idea que le dijo la pelirroja.  
Claire entrecerró los ojos.  
― Bueno, ¿podemos irnos ya? Es tarde ―comentó Claire mientras su hermano meditó lo que iba a decir.  
― Tengo que hablar con Kennedy ―Claire suspiró, ya estaba cansada y tenía sueño.  
Al menos su hermano comprendió después de media hora de dialogo que realmente estaban cansados y aburridos de estar ahí, luego podría hablar con Leon. Tener esa conversación de hombre a hombre que suponía que todos los padres tenían con los futuros esposos de sus hijas, pero como sus padres no estaban era Chris quien tenía que amenazarlo o tener esa charla tediosa que estaba en el manual de padres/hermanos mayores.  
Lo bueno es que, ella no iba a estar presente para sentirse humillada o como una niña pequeña la cual estaba pidiendo permiso para irse al cine con un amigo.  
Que bueno era ser mayor…  
― Al final… ¿qué tal estuvo la charla masculina? ―preguntó la rubia interesada mientras se quitaba los pantalones en el probador.  
― No lo sé… no la han tenido, supongo. Pronto la tendrán. ―respondió Claire sacándose la camisa que se había probado, realmente el verde no era su color.  
― Oh, eso será dentro de… ¿Cuánto? ¿Dos siglos?  
― No, Sherry. Tiene que ser al menos en este siglo ―contestó la pelirroja divertida ante la pregunta, sería interesante ver que pasaría.  
― Bueno, volviendo al tema de la luna de miel. Paris suena bueno ―dijo la rubia.  
― ¿Paris? No, pensé que quizás Egipto pero…  
― ¿Egipto? ¿Con momias y arena? ¡No hay nada más romántico para Claire Redfield que pasar dos semanas de luna de miel viendo muertos vendados! ―Sherry apartó la cortina y vio al probador de enfrente donde estaba Claire ―como si no tuviéramos suficiente de eso…  
― Egipto es más que eso, es cultura y edificaciones antiguas y…  
― Y venden momias en las esquinas ―la interrumpió Sherry. Claire abrió la cortina del probador y la miró con los ojos entrecerrados. ― ¡Oh! ¿Puedes traerme una momia de recuerdo? Siempre he querido una…  
― No iremos al mercado negro ―respondió Claire ― por cierto, ese vestido te queda muy bien.  
― Deberías ver Discovery Channel, dicen lo contrario ―comentó la rubia haciendo una pose ― ¿En serio crees que se me ve bien?  
― Por supuesto ―respondió la pelirroja apoyándose contra la pared del probador ―o sino, África parece interesante.  
Sherry alzó las cejas.  
― ¿África?  
― Si, es como un gran safari ―respondió Claire sonriendo emocionada.  
― Suena a que tu hermano no te dejara ir ―comentó Sherry  
― Mira, el hecho que haya tenido una mala experiencia en África no quiere decir que todos tendremos la misma suerte ―dijo Claire, quien hizo un gesto de impaciencia con su mano derecha.  
― Pero casi todos tenemos historial de mala suerte ―repuso la rubia.  
― Eso es mentira. ¡Dime algo malo que nos haya pasado en el día! ―exclamó Claire. Las demás clientas comenzaban a molestarse al ver que ambas chicas estaban de pie hablando de Dios sabia que cosa mientras ellas querían probarse la ropa.  
― Ahm, quizás deberíamos apurarnos si no tendremos la mala suerte de la que hablamos ―comentó Sherry ladeando la cabeza con cierta serenidad ante la situación que se iba a dar si no se apuraban. Después de diez minutos probándose ropa y muchas clientas enfadadas, terminaron comprando nada.  
Salieron de la tienda hablando del mismo tema, bueno Sherry insistiendo y Claire tratando de evadirlo pero no pudo por mucho tiempo porque la rubia era bastante insistente.  
― ¡Dime donde! ¿Disney? ¿El Caribe? ―Sherry insistió bastante.  
― No lo sé ―suspiró ― ¿casa? ―encogió los hombros.  
― ¿Casa? ¿Te refieres a pasar la noche de bodas en casa? ―pregunto la rubia un tanto conmocionada.  
―Si, ¿está bien no? De eso trata todo esto ¿no? Estar con quien amas y todas esas cosas cursis que vemos en las películas de los jueves en la noche ―respondió Claire encogiendo los hombros mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a Sherry ― Se supone que podrías casarte en un baño o en un elevador con un juramento de servilleta y estará bien porque de eso se trata, de estar con la persona que amas el resto de tu vida… Eso se presume que es una boda ¿no? Una ceremonia de unión o algo así leí en internet ―agregó Claire, luego miró a Sherry quien tenía una mirada extraña.  
― Ok… ya no preguntaré ―respondió en shock.  
Ambas caminaron en silencio por el centro comercial hasta que Sherry se detuvo abruptamente y miró a Claire, quien se tuvo que detener al ver que la rubia no caminaba a su lado.  
― ¿Te vas a casar en un baño? Dime que no…  
― Sherry, solo era un ejemplo ―dijo Claire emitiendo un leve suspiro.  
― Si, por que… ―Claire la miró intrigada ― ¡Por qué no podré usar el vestido que vi!  
Claire se rió.  
― ¿Eso es? ¿Por el vestido azul que vimos?  
― ¡Si! Además, no entraríamos todos en un baño ―respondió Sherry frunciendo el ceño.  
― Ni en un elevador ―comentó Claire riéndose  
La rubia sonrió al imaginarse la escena poco común que se daría si llegase a pasar, esperando que solo fuera una broma porque conociendo a Claire todo era posible ¡Hasta casarse en una montaña rusa!  
― Quiero un postre ―dijo Claire con cierto tono de seriedad, un cambio un poco abrupto para el estado de humor que tenía hace 2 minutos atrás.―vamos por uno.  
― Solo si no haces tu boda en un baño ―dijo Sherry asustada.  
Claire alzó las cejas.  
― No… ―respondió tranquilamente.  
― Entonces podemos seguir viviendo. ―respondió Sherry feliz.  
Dios, realmente esto de la boda no le estaba gustando a Claire ¡hasta cansada se sentía! Y eso que estaba durmiendo más de lo normal. Casarse significaba que todos le preguntaran cada 5 minutos que iban a hacer o a donde ir o como vestir y muchas cosas más que la mareaban dejándola en otro planeta al no saber qué hacer o que decir. Al final, ella había llegado a la conclusión que una boda era como una prueba divina que se iba más allá de toda comprensión natural.  
Suspiró resignada, definitivamente quería su luna de miel.

* * *

**Planear una boda es horrible! Bueno yo vivi la experiencia de q mi hermana se casara y fue algo asi como una tortura U,U Creanme! No es como en las peliculas!! X3 no se engañen!! Awww la verdad es q este capitulo lo traia desde hace un rato y no lo podía terminar...¡La u me consume! y la cafeína tmbn XD!! Bueno, que la fuerza les acompañe a todos y nunca juegen umbrella's chronicles!! ¬,¬ Las hierbas me ofendieron!!**


	26. Hotel

**Hola gente gracias por leer! Bueno :( malos dias en la u! este cap va para mi mejor amiga :D gracias x ayudarme con los parciales!! XD! Uuuhhh hice una pactica de painting de Claire :D hace unos dias (nota. eso me atrazo con mis parciales)Bueno aqui esta :D .com**

**Copyrighted by Capcom **

* * *

**Hotel.**

La pelirroja abrió los ojos lentamente esperando a que todo se tornara con claridad, reparó en que las cortinas que estaba observando no eran conocidas. Claire se levantó de golpe luego recordó en donde estaba, se llevó la mano al rostro y después volteó a ver a la persona que dormía a su lado.  
Suspiró.  
Había logrado sobrevivir a lo que implicaba una boda, todo gracias a que ella optó por una boda más familiar, es decir como tres personas en una pequeña reunión. La verdad es que no importaba si era un ejército de personas o si solo estaban ella y Leon, daba igual ¿no? Siempre y cuando todo resultara bien.  
Sinceramente, cuando era niña soñaba con una boda como las películas animadas, pero con el tiempo y dadas algunas circunstancias en su vida que la hicieron madurar abruptamente y reparar lo corta que esta podría ser la vida, le cambio su perspectiva de un futuro. Realmente, en esos momentos no había visto futuro simplemente el presente y aun habiendo superado todo siempre pensaba en el presente nunca en el futuro.  
Miró hacia las cortinas que estaban cerradas. El hotel era un lugar muy hermoso, a decir verdad todo el lugar era hermoso. Jamás había viajado a las Bahamas a pesar de todos sus viajes que normalmente hacía por el trabajo.  
Estiró los brazos y se incorporó, caminó hacia las cortinas y las apartó dejando ver la hermosa vista que el hotel les proporcionaba a la playa. Empujó la puerta de vidrio y salió al balcón, luego reparó en que estaba en ropa interior y entró rápidamente para ponerse unos shorts y una camisa sin mangas.  
Se apoyó en la balaustrada de madera mientras observaba el horizonte. ¡Qué lástima! Este era su último día en Nassau… Ni siquiera recordaba el primer día, era como si toda su vida hubiera vivido ahí sin problemas, lo triste era volver a la realidad.  
Volteó a ver al castaño que estaba dormido. Ok, quizás la realidad iba a ser mejor que esta ausencia temporal a sus vidas habituales.  
Mientras pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos meses sintió unas manos alrededor de sus caderas y un beso en el cuello.  
― ¿Se despertó el bello durmiente? ―preguntó ella con una sonrisa en sus labios.  
― Si, lastimosamente no fue un beso lo que me despertó ―respondió dándole otro beso en el cuello. Ella se rió por las cosquillas que le causaba.  
― Normalmente son los príncipes que hacen esa labor ―dijo ella continuando con el juego, luego se dio la vuelta y se encontró con el castaño. ―no las princesas ―agregó.  
El se rió antes de darle un beso.  
― Asi que ―empezó Leon ― la señora Kennedy quiere ser tratada como a una princesa… ―Claire sonrió.  
― ¡Oh! No creo que la señora Kennedy sea tan exigente ―dijo ella frunciendo el ceño. El castaño comenzó a darle besos cariñosos a la pelirroja hasta que ella le susurró en el oído:  
― Estamos en el balcón ―Leon le sonrió.  
― ¿Entramos?  
― ¡Nooo! Hemos pasado dos días en el cuarto ―respondió ella riéndose ―se supone que venimos aquí para conocer el lugar, no a conocer la cama de otro lugar ―agregó haciendo énfasis en lo último. Al ver que su esposo se rio agrego ―es en serio. Quisiera que al regresar, al menos contar lo hermoso que es este lugar…  
― Podemos contarles los suaves que son las sabanas ―respondió en tono gracioso. Claire le dio un golpe en el hombro.  
― Si haces eso, juro que jamás volveremos a salir de vacaciones  
― Además… no hemos salido por que has pasado con dolor de cabeza desde que te subiste al avión ―le dijo él  
― ¡No seas exagerado! Hemos salido al bufete ―respondió ella.  
― Y solo ahí hemos pasado….  
― Y la playa también ―contestó ella.  
―Si la playa y el bufete, prefiero la habitación ―Claire lo fulminó con la mirada.  
― ¡No seas aburrido!  
― Esta bien… saldremos a comprar algunas cosas ―respondió Leon de mala gana. Luego se dio la vuelta diciendo que iba a tomar un baño antes de que salieran.  
― Ves ―dijo ella ―la señora Kennedy siempre obtiene lo que quiere ―Leon alzó una ceja al ver que Claire sonreía con autosuficiencia, luego desapareció por la puerta del baño.  
Mientras se duchaba, la pelirroja revisó su email, le mandó un correo a su hermano quien le dijo claramente que no dejara de comunicarse con ella ni un solo día y que si lo hacía, iba a tomar un avión directamente para saber qué pasaba.  
Y Claire sabía que era posible.  
Luego envió otro a Sherry, ella le dijo lo mismo que Chris solo que de una manera más sutil.  
― Sino lo haces, dejaré de hablarte ―le dijo Sherry antes de que Claire se fuera al aeropuerto.  
― Sabes que lo haré ―le respondió Claire sonriendo.  
― Porque sino ―les interrumpió Chris ―iré volando hasta el estúpido hotel.  
Claire y Leon lo miraron un poco incómodos, se imaginaban una situación así de extraña.  
― Espero que no ―dijo Leon con cierto terror.  
― Sabes que no dejare que hagas eso ―le dijo Jill alzando una ceja.  
Leon rogaba que nunca llegara a pasar eso, lo menos que quería era tener a Chris en su luna de miel, eso era de terror.  
Gracias a Dios nada de eso paso, al menos hasta el último día de la luna de miel, eso sí, Claire tenía que estar reportándose todos los días con su hermano o vía mail o por teléfono.  
La pelirroja vio salir a Leon del baño y cerró la laptop.  
― Mi turno ―dijo ella.  
― Vale, te esperare ―dijo el resignado. Las mujeres siempre se tardaban bastante, incluso Claire que era bastante simple en algunos aspectos.  
Claire se tardó un poco en el baño pero ya estaba acostumbrada y Leon también. La pelirroja tomó su camisa sin mangas y luego sus viejos jeans pero no le cerraban.  
¡Mierda! Eso le comenzó a frustrar bastante, era la segunda vez que le pasaba eso con sus pantalones. Debería dejar de comer, sobre todo postres.  
Suspiró.  
Después de su mini crisis existencial, Claire salió del baño sin pantalones, cosa que a Leon le extraño.  
― ¿Qué paso? ―preguntó él al verla caminar hacia las maletas.  
― Nada, buscare otros pantalones ―respondió ―simplemente no me gustan ―buscó otros y entró al baño. No le quedaron.  
Claire comenzó a frustrarse más.  
Leon permaneció acostado en la cama viendo televisión, vio a Claire pasar unas veinte veces por ropa y luego regresar molesta.  
― ¡No me quedan! ―exclamo.  
― Quizás deberíamos quedarnos ―respondió él.  
― ¡Dios! No es posible que haya engordado tanto ―Claire se sentó al borde de la cama, quizás las grandes comidas que se dio en el bufete del hotel no habían sido buena idea.  
― No deberías haber comido tantos postres ―respondió Leon tranquilo mientras cambiaba canales ―esos shorts te quedan.  
Claire volteo a verlo muy molesta.  
― Son los shorts de mi piyama ―respondió ofendida.  
― No hay problema que los uses, el otro día andaba una señora con pantuflas en el restaurante  
― ¿Quieres que ande en piyama por todos los centros turísticos? ―preguntó ella ―Suena lógico.  
Leon encogió los hombros.  
― ¿Vamos a salir o no?  
Claire suspiró molesta.  
― Usare el vestido ―dijo ella, después de esto salieron unos instantes a la playa pero a las 2 horas regresaron porque Claire no se sentía bien. Realmente tenía sueño y le dolía la cabeza, cosa que Leon comprendió por que el sol ese día se había vuelto un poco fuerte.  
― Creo que era mejor quedarse en el cuarto ―dijo Claire acostada. El castaño se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente.  
― Saldré un momento ―dijo él ― ¿Quieres algo?  
― Pastillas para el dolor de cabeza por favor ―respondió ella antes de que el saliera por la puerta dejándola a ella sola.  
Casi estaba dormida cuando el teléfono sonó. Tenía que ser Chris pidiéndole que reportara a qué hora iban a salir de Nassau.  
― ¿Si?  
― ¡Claire! ―era la voz de Jill.  
― Oh, Hola ―dijo ella sonriendo ― ¿Qué tal?  
― Pues bastante bien, ¿y tú? Supongo que están mejor ―dijo ella con voz animada. Claire frunció los labios, la verdad es que el día para ella se había arruinado un poco.  
― Pues bieeen… solo que unos pequeños detalles ―respondió ella  
― oh, bueno…  
― ¡Ush! ―exclamó Claire ― Mi ropa… ―comenzó ―no me quedan mis pantalones. ¡Bueno si pero parezco hot dog! ―Jill se rió.  
― Suele pasar, en las lunas de miel uno suele engordar un poco ―dijo ella.  
― Eso fue para empezar el día ―Jill tuvo la sospecha que Claire necesitaba desahogarse con alguien que no fuera Leon ―y luego el estúpido dolor de cabeza. ¡Tenía la intención de ir a comprar cosas! No se pudo…  
Jill permaneció en silencio.  
― Bueno… no importa. ―la castaña siguió en silencio, la verdad es que Claire desde que se había ido al aeropuerto no se miraba bien, tuvo la impresión de verla más pálida de lo normal. Quizás trabajaba mucho… o quizás no. ―…en fin, el hotel es hermoso y todos son amables ―Jill tuvo la impresión de que la pelirroja estuvo hablando con ella mientras meditaba una situación que su mente había formulado. ―… y hay un bufete ¡Con comida tan rica! No tienes idea de lo sabroso que es, creo que pasé un buen rato ahí. Sobre todo en los postres tenían un cheese…  
― ¿Claire?  
― ¿Si? ―preguntó la aludida.  
― No estás comiendo normal ―Claire permaneció en silencio.  
― Lo sé, es que la comida es deliciosa aquí. Cuando volvamos, créeme que esas delicias solo serán recuerdos ―dijo con tristeza ―aww… ¡hasta se me antojó una rebanada de pastel de limón!  
― Oh si, mira con respecto a eso…  
― ¿Es Claire? ―la pelirroja escuchó la voz de su hermano al fondo.  
― Si ―respondió Jill ―espera estamos hab…  
Claire tuvo la impresión que Chris le arrebato el teléfono a la castaña.  
― ¿Cómo estás? ¿A qué horas vienen? Espero que tengan todo empacado porque ya sabes cómo…  
― Si, Chris todo está listo. Hasta la piña que me pediste ―dijo ella interrumpiéndolo.  
― ¡Lo de la piña era una broma! ―dijo él.  
― Lo sé ―dijo ella. Escuchó que abrían la puerta y vio la silueta de Leon en la entrada. ―Bueno, me voy. Llegaremos a las 6 pm ―dijo ella.  
― Ok. Ahí estaremos ―respondió su hermano con cierta nostalgia ―Adiós hermana.  
― Espera yo… ―Chris colgó el teléfono antes de que Jill pudiera decir algo.  
― ¿Qué paso? ―preguntó.  
― Estaba hablando con tu hermana, eso pasó ―respondió Jill frunciendo los labios. ―Bueno ya no tiene importancia.  
Ambos se quedaron de pie antes de que James comenzara a votar todo en la sala.  
― Otra vez esa rana ― murmuró Jill molesta. Era lo único que había odiado que Claire le regalara, el peluche ese con el que quebraba todo.  
― Quizás deberíamos esconderlo ―sugirió Chris.  
― Si, claro como la otra vez ―respondió Jill caminando hacia la sala ―no dormimos por 3 días y todo por es brillante idea ―agregó molesta.  
Mientras tanto Claire se levantó y comenzó a empacar las cosas, su hermano la conocía bastante bien.  
― Deja eso, yo lo haré ―dijo Leon quitándole una de las prendas.  
― Vale ―dijo ella tranquilamente caminó hacia la cama y se acostó. El dolor de cabeza y el sueño hicieron que ella se quedara dormida hasta el día siguiente, cosa que a Leon le sorprendió. Claire se levanto confundida a las 4 am pensando que eran las 6 de la tarde del día anterior.  
― A eso si que le llamo dormir ―dijo Leon adormitado mirando a la pelirroja que estaba sentada a la par de él.  
―Duermo normal ―dijo ella tranquilamente, luego se a recostó y se quedó dormida nuevamente.  
Leon permaneció acostado a su lado, ella lo había despertado y ahora no podía dormirse.  
Suspiró.  
Sabía que se iba a dormir en el avión por este trastorno a su sueño sagrado.

* * *

**XD Preferi saltarme la boda... en serio! la de mi hermana me traumo tanto :S Dudas preguntas? Nassau es un hermoso lugar! :D**


	27. Nueva vida

**Hola gente gracias por leer! Creo que este es el cap mas largo que he hecho!! XD Awww lo tenía desde hace unas semanas pero pues cuestiones de u y laborales no dejan que uno escriba ¬x¬ Dios! el calentamiento global me esta matando! tengo este horrible dolor de cabeza desde ayer! ¬,¬**

**en fin, gracias por los rw y ya saben nada de esto me pertenece, todo es a capcom y a unas noches de no dormir. **

* * *

**Nueva vida.**

Las cosas no habían cambiado mucho para los dos, era como pasar muchos fines de semana juntos como en los viejos tiempos.  
Habían comprado una pequeña casa en Hyattsville, Claire había tenido suerte con su trabajo en Terra Save ya que tenían una sede en los alrededores de Prince George's County y no tenía que viajar tanto tiempo. Por lo que respectaba a Leon, tenía que conducir unas 3 horas para llegar a su trabajo como niñero privado o al menos así le decía Claire cada vez que él la despertaba mientras hacia el desayuno.  
Todo estaba bien y normal en sus vidas excepto por esa peculiar mañana en especial, Claire estaba sentada al borde de la cama bastante pensativa. Necesitaba a Sherry urgentemente o hablar con alguien.  
Marcó el número de Sherry pero no contestó, desistió de llamarle después de 10 intentos y tiró el teléfono al sillón que estaba en el cuarto luego se acostó en la cama limitándose solo a ver el cielo falso.  
Suspiró y luego respiró profundamente cerrando sus ojos.  
El timbre del teléfono la hizo sobresaltarse e incorporarse torpemente en busca del teléfono inalámbrico que había arrojado al sillón.  
― Aló ―contestó la pelirroja.  
― ¡Claire! Vi tus mil llamadas perdidas ―dijo Sherry ― ¿pasó algo?  
― No exactamente. ¿Quieres venir a estarte el fin de semana con nosotros? ―pregunto Claire un poco ansiosa. Sherry supuso que algo no estaba bien.  
― ¿Ya se pelearon los recién casados? ―pregunto bromeando la rubia.  
― ¿Qué? Nooo… Simplemente necesito tu compañía, ya sabes como antes ―comentó la pelirroja levantándose de la cama.  
― Si pero antes eras Claire… ahora eres… la señora ―dijo Sherry riéndose haciendo que Claire se riera también.  
― ¡Sherry! No es como que me hubiera unido a una secta ―le respondió Claire animada, hablar con Sherry siempre la animaba sobre todo en estos momentos.  
― Te casas y te unes al club… así funciona, dejas atrás a tus amigas las solteras y solo hablas de cosas como: _¡Oh! Ayer se me quemó la comida _o _Mi esposo se ha vuelto tan aburrido_ ―Claire se rió aun más fuerte.  
― ¡Sherry! ―exclamó Claire.  
― Ok, vale… ya basta ―dijo la rubia fingiendo seriedad.  
― ¿Qué dices? ¿Vienes?  
― ¡Claro, señora Kennedy! Pero, ¿Qué le hará al señor Kennedy para que no nos moleste mientras hablamos cosas de _niñas_? ¿Encadenarlo en el sótano?  
― ¿¡Encadenarlo!? ―preguntó Claire riéndose ante la imagen mental ―sería buena idea…  
Sherry se rió.  
― Vale, tomaré el metro ―dijo la rubia ―llegare como… en muchas horas.  
― Te espero en el Dupont Circle ―le dijo la pelirroja, después de esto colgaron. Vio el reloj, eran las 11 de la mañana lo más seguro era que iba a tardar al menos unas 4 horas en llegar.  
En todo ese tiempo, Claire hizo todo lo que tenía pendiente luego reparó en que eran las 2:30 pm, tenía que salir ya para evitar el tráfico. Tomó sus cosas para salir pero antes tuvo que buscar algo de comer, sino probablemente moriría de hambre en el camino.  
Luego condujo hasta la estación del metro evitando el horrible tráfico de Washington y esperó a Sherry afuera del metro. A los pocos minutos de haber llegado tuvo que ir por un refresco, había olvidado tomar agua antes de salir de casa y con el inmenso calor que estaba haciendo era fácil deshidratarse.  
El celular de Claire sonó, lo tomó y vio un mensaje de Sherry anunciando que ya había llegado a la estación. Hecho esto, la pelirroja caminó en dirección a donde se suponía que estaba Sherry, tardó unos segundos en buscarla hasta que la encontró sentada en una banca.  
― ¡Claire! ―dijo la rubia dándole un abrazo.  
― Me alegra que hayas venido ―dijo Claire sonriéndole.  
Ambas se pusieron en marcha hasta el automóvil, Sherry puso su maleta en la parte de atrás para luego salir de la estación del metro.  
La rubia iba contándole a Claire muchas cosas graciosas que pasaron mientras no estuvo, por ejemplo como su hermano había andado molesto y en una especie de depresión masculina extraña que ni Jill ni Sherry supieron describir exactamente. Claire solo sonrió, sabía que Chris no había aceptado el hecho que su hermanita menor ya no era una niña de 5 años a la que tenía que andar cuidando.  
― Uh… creo que deberíamos pasar comprando algo de comer ―dijo Claire antes de que Sherry continuara con la tragicomedia que estaba narrando.  
― Vale ―respondió Sherry como si nada luego siguió narrándole una escena graciosa que pasó con James la semana que no estuvieron.  
Compraron la comida y luego se fueron directamente a la nueva casa de Claire, la cual admiro Sherry encantada. Comieron tranquilamente y luego Claire le enseño la habitación a Sherry donde se quedaría.  
― ¡Muy linda! Ahora, ¿A dónde dejaremos a Leon para que no nos moleste? ―pregunto la rubia sonriendo sosegada. ―por que tengo la leve impresión que él no sabe que estoy aquí.  
― Muy cierto ―respondió Claire, luego miró el reloj ―no tardara en venir. Ya regreso ―dijo saliendo por la puerta. Sherry la siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió de vista.  
La rubia puso sus cosas en la cama y se sentó ¿Era su imaginación o Claire había aumentado de peso? La verdad es que no le sorprendería, desde que llegó ha comido bastantes cosas... quizás sea la nueva vida de casada que lleva…  
― Bien, podemos salir un rato si deseas. Ya le informe a Leon de la situación ―la voz de Claire sacó a Sherry de sus análisis.  
― Oh… si. ¿La situación en la que estoy de intrusa?  
― Invitada diría ―corrigió Claire sonriendo.  
― Es una forma amable de decir intrusa ―corrigió Sherry sonriendo.  
― Te mostrare los alrededores ―dijo Claire ―espero que no estés cansada.  
― No, está bien ―dijo Sherry siguiendo a Claire por el pasillo de la casa. ― Oh, ¿Me prestas el baño?  
―Claro, es la puerta de la izquierda ―respondió ella bajando la escaleras ―estaré abajo cualquier cosa.  
Claire estuvo sentada en el desayunador hasta que Sherry bajo con un aspecto extraño.  
― Bien, ¿Nos vamos? Te gustara Hyattsville ―le dijo Claire pero Sherry la miró con un aire extraño cosa que no le gusto. ― ¿Pasa algo?  
Sherry abrió la boca indignada.  
― Estas embarazada ―murmuró. Claire casi se atraganta al escuchar a Sherry.  
― ¿Qué?  
― Y no me lo dijiste ―continuó Sherry dolida.  
― No se dé que me hablas ―respondió Claire.  
― Claro que sabes ―Sherry la miro molesta  
Ambas permanecieron en silencio unos instantes, Sherry miraba a Claire y esta le devolvía la mirada… era como una especie de juego mental. Quien se rendía perdía todo.  
Claire suspiró. Había fracasado después de unos minutos.  
― ¿Cómo lo sabes? ―preguntó intrigada.  
― Soy una niña aún, pero no soy tonta ―respondió con un aire de orgullo que Claire nunca había visto. Sabía que Sherry era muy observadora, tendría en cuenta eso.  
― Espero la respuesta  
― Vale, es simple. Comes como si fuera navidad ―contestó tranquilamente la rubia. ―Oh y encontré una de esas pruebas en el baño ―agregó sonriendo.  
Claire entrecerró los ojos, luego reparó en las palabras de Sherry.  
― ¡Diablos! Olvide arrojarlo a la basura esta mañana ―exclamó la pelirroja llevándose las manos al rostro.  
Permanecieron en silencio unos segundos.  
― Bueno, felicidades ―dijo Sherry feliz pero observó que Claire no parecía muy contenta. ― estee… ¿dije algo malo?  
― No.  
― Bueno, entonces todo está bien. Tienes que ir al doctor lo más pronto posible ―le dijo Sherry sonriendo ― ¿recuerdas lo que dijo Jill? Sobre lo de ir cada mes y eso…  
― Ya fui ―respondió Claire ―esta mañana… después de la prueba.  
Sherry entendía todo ahora.  
― ¿Por eso no fuiste a trabajar?  
― Si…  
Otro silencio incomodo.  
― ¿Entonces? ¿Todo está bien?  
― Siii ―respondió Claire con aire monótono.  
― No entiendo porque estas así ―respondió Sherry irritada. ―Amas a James y a los niños… no veo cual es el problema. A menos que solo ames los niños de la demás gente, lo cual sería un poco extraño.  
Claire suspiró resignada.  
― Amo a los niños, pero solo uno a la vez ―respondió la pelirroja. Sherry no comprendió exactamente lo que quiso decir. ―son dos… no uno.  
― Pero tú siempre has sido… ¿¡DOS!? ¿¡Dos como dos!? ¿¡Como dos mini humanos!? ―Sherry estaba en shock, ahora entendía por qué Claire estaba así.  
― Normalmente les dicen gemelos…  
Sherry seguía impactada.  
― Wow… ―dijo la rubia ―sabia que estabas embarazada… no bien embarazada ―agregó haciendo que Claire se riera un poco. Sherry sonrió, le gustaba devolverle en pequeños favores lo que la había hecho sentir mejor todos estos años. ― Así que… ¿Cuántas tres semanas tienes? ―preguntó bromeando.  
― A decir verdad ―respondió sonrojándose un poco ―un mes y dos semanas ―Sherry la miró fijamente.  
― Aún no entiendo cómo es que no te diste cuenta antes ―comento Sherry ―Jill se enteró al mes y sufrió en el baño varias semanas…  
―Supongo que no todas sufren lo mismo… además últimamente he sentido un poco de ganas de vomitar pero nada serio, pensé que eran los nervios ―respondió Claire ―supongo que me di cuenta cuando noté que era mi estómago el que me crecía…  
― Si claro, por que supongo que nunca anotas fechas ―le reprendió Sherry.  
― ¡Claro que lo hago! Pero todo parecía normal. Menos por la comida y el café… ―Claire la miró aterrada ―no puedo tomar café… ―Sherry abrió la boca indignada.  
― ¿¡Qué!?  
― Si…  
― Dios ¡No es posible! ―exclamó Sherry.  
― Lo sé. ―respondió Claire indignada  
― Y… ¿estee… supongo que no has dicho nada al futuro padre, no? ―preguntó Sherry, realmente quería ver la expresión de Leon cuando Claire le comente la noticia. ― ¿Me llamaste para estar presente en eso, no? ―pregunto Sherry.  
― La verdad no. Ahora después de ver al doctor se lo comente ―respondió Claire. Sherry suspiró tristemente, tenía muchas ganas de ver la expresión de Leon cuando Claire le dijo que iban a tener dos niños.  
― Si ―Sherry sonrió.  
― A tu hermano le encantara ―dijo Sherry muy feliz.  
― Siento que gozas un poco el sufrimiento de los demás…  
― No es así. Simplemente me encanta estudiar las reacciones humanas ante situaciones muy interesantes ―contestó Sherry sabiamente.  
Ambas estuvieron hablando un rato, luego vieron una película de terror en la cual, Claire se durmió y Leon nunca apreció hasta las 8:00pm.  
Sherry volteó su mirada y vio que el castaño subía las escaleras.  
― Sherry, hola ―dijo él. Parecía un poco cansado.  
― Hola ―dijo ella sonriendo luego vio a Claire dormida en el sofá. Leon observó a la pelirroja dormida en el sofá.  
― ¿Lleva mucho tiempo ahí? ―preguntó él un poco preocupado.  
― Nah, como dos minutos ―contesto Sherry mirando la película. Leon le pregunto a Sherry su tenía hambre afirmándole que iba a hacer algo de cenar después de darse una ducha. ― Claro, espero que no sea una molestia ―respondió Sherry a la pregunta de Leon ―oh ―agregó antes de que Leon se fuera, este la observó. ―Felicidades, Claire me contó. ―el castaño sonrió.  
―Creo que van a ser un poco agitadas las cosas después ―comentó Leon.  
― ¡Lo sé! Más con dos bebés ―dijo riéndose ella luego reparó en la expresión de confusión que tenía Leon. Oops… Claire no le había contado que no era uno.  
― ¿Dos?  
― Este…  
Vio la expresión de horror de Leon, la misma que tenía Claire hace unas horas atrás. La pelirroja se levantó al escuchar la voz del castaño.  
― Bienvenido, ¿qué tal te fue? ―preguntó adormitada.  
― ¿¡Dos!? ―exclamó Leon en shock.  
― Creo… que me iré a la cama sin cenar ―dijo Sherry levantándose y observando la expresión de horror de Leon, luego vio la expresión de confusión de Claire. ― Buenas noches ―dijo ella huyendo de la escena que accidentalmente acababa de hacer.  
― ¿De qué estás hablando? ―escuchó la voz de Claire a lo lejos.

A la mañana siguiente, Sherry bajo las escaleras tarareando una canción luego entró a la cocina y vio a Claire y a Leon sentados en el desayunador.  
― ¡Qué hermosa mañana! ―exclamó Sherry sonriendo.  
― Si… bastante hermosa ―respondió la pareja con aire indiferente.  
Sherry tuvo la impresión de que ninguno de los dos había dormido, escuchó que alguien se levanto varias veces y unas pisadas de un lado a otro.  
― ¿Durmieron bien? ―Leon la fulminó con la mirada a lo que Sherry contesto con una sonrisa, Claire le había contado a Sherry que desde que estaba embarazada había vuelto a dormir un poco… extremo como antes, es decir a tirar patadas. Supuso también que los ruidos que escucho anoche implicaban que Claire había tenido una laaaarga conversación con el baño y al parecer Leon había estado a su lado. Vio que el castaño se sobaba la espalda y que Claire casi se caía del sueño sobre sus hotcakes.  
― Esto me va a matar ―dijo Claire ―no había vomitado desde que tenía 10 años…  
― Creí que no habías vomitado desde el principio ―dijo Sherry sirviéndose hotcakes.  
― No lo hizo ―respondió Leon adormitado y adolorido ―hasta ayer en la noche.  
― No vuelvo a comer helado, yogurt, galletas, papas y bizcochos juntos ―comentó Claire suspirando después de que Leon casi corría con ella al hospital.  
Sherry miró impactada a Claire.  
― Bueno ―dijo Sherry comiendo un hotcake ―se tendrán que acostumbrar a no dormir ―sonrió. La pareja la fulminó con la mirada. ― ¿Qué? Les estoy contando lo que viene ―dijo Sherry sonriendo al ver la expresión de horror de Leon y la de sufrimiento de la pelirroja. ―**_Bienvenidos al mundo de la paternidad._**  
Claire se levantó y corrió al baño.

* * *

**:D hyattsvile es un lugar muy bonito! XD Uhhh...! felices vacaciones! no se ahoguen y cuidense!! No hagan nada imprudente, todo calmado :) Y le toman las fotos a las alfombras... o solo aqui hacemos alfombras? Mmmm XD las torrejas!!!!!!!!!!! Saludos a mi mejor amiga X3 que se dio duro con mi parcial!**


	28. Pie de nueces

**Que tal de vacas? Pues yo durmiendo mucho :D espero que tod esten pasandola al suave!. Uhhh! ya tengo bluetooth para el PS3!! estaba tan emocionada jugando RE5!! XD nose xq no puedo jugar LBP en linea con una amiga UxU en fin :D Gracias por los RW!!**

** Capcom (c) :D**

* * *

**Pie de nueces.**

Leon estaba dormido plácidamente, tenía un sueño muy bueno a decir verdad, él mismo sabía que estaba soñando pero era demasiado bueno para que eso importara. Estaba las montañas, en una casa hermosa y a lo lejos podía ver a Claire sentada en el césped con dos niños. Sonrió, realmente había deseado esto desde hace mucho tiempo, alejarse de todo y todos…  
― ¿Leon? ¿Estás despierto?  
Leon murmuró algo.  
― ¿Ah?  
El castaño sintió los dedos de Claire tocando su hombro, como respuesta este se volteó sin abrir los ojos y murmuró algo que ella no escuchó.  
― ¿Leon?  
― ¿Pasa algo? ―pregunto adormitado pero sin abrir los ojos.  
― Si ―respondió Claire sentada a su lado.  
El castaño permaneció unos segundos con los ojos cerrados antes de caer en cuenta en la respuesta de Claire.  
― ¡Por Dios! ¿¡Ya van a nacer!? ―exclamó incorporándose bruscamente.  
― Se que me veo como si fuera a explotar pero no, ningún bebé nace a los 4 meses ―respondió ella tranquilamente.  
― ¿Entonces? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Quieres que te lleve al hospital?  
― Calmado ―respondió ella al ver la expresión de pánico que tenía Leon. ― solo quiero saber… ¿Todavía hay pie de nueces?  
Hubo un momento de silencio, Leon se limitó en mirar a Claire sentada a su lado, esta se llevó las manos al vientre y le sonrió.  
― ¿Qué? ―preguntó Leon confundido. ¿Lo había despertado a las 2:14 am por un pie de nueces que se había terminado hace más de dos días?  
― Si, lo estuve buscando y no lo encontré ―respondió ella.  
― Claire, te comiste la ultima rebanada en la cena… ―Claire suspiró. ― ¿Por qué no comes pie de limón o algo así? Ya que tenemos toda una repostería abajo…  
― Realmente quería pie de nueces. ―dijo ella en tono desesperado  
― El pie de limón es bueno, a ti te gusta ―respondió Leon en un intento por persuadirla, últimamente se había puesto en un plan de antojos tras antojos que hacían sufrir a Leon buscando los dichosos platillos. La última vez le había dicho que quería sushi… a la 1 am. ¿Dónde demonios iba a conseguir pescado crudo a la 1 de la madrugada?  
― No lo entiendes, **_necesito eso_** ―Leon miró la expresión de desesperación que tenía Claire, sino hacía algo iba a ponerse a hacer una escena como hacía una semana y todo porque Leon no había querido ir a buscar ingredientes para hacer canelones.  
― ¡Dios! ¡Si tú no puedes iré yo! ―le dijo la pelirroja molesta se levantó de la cama y buscó sus pantalones.  
― Claire, cálmate. ―le decía Leon pero la pelirroja estaba tan furiosa que llegó a preocuparle, nunca la había visto así. ―Es la una de la mañana, el supermercado más cercano esta a media hora de camino…  
― Si bueno, gracias por informarme eso ―respondió ella revolviendo las cosas en el armario.  
― Puedes comer cualquier otra cosa, no necesariamente eso ―Claire se volteó con los labios fruncidos y los ojos entrecerrados.  
― Solo te pido una cosa, ¡No que salves al mundo! Una cosa… Y me la niegas ―comenzó la pelirroja. Leon intentó hablar pero ella lo interrumpió ― ¡No sabes, lo extraño que es que algo se mueva dentro de ti y no te deje dormir! ¡No sabes lo horrible que es tener tantas ganas de comer algo y no se puede porque tú no quieres ir al estúpido supermercado por una pasta!  
Leon permaneció en silencio.  
― Iré ―dijo de mala gana.  
― No, iré yo ―dijo ella molesta. Al final después de una discusión de 20 minutos, Leon salió al supermercado cuando regreso vio a Claire dormida tranquilamente sobre la cama, como si nada hubiera pasado.  
Leon dejó las cosas en la mesa de noche y se acostó, complacer a Claire jamás había sido lo peor del mundo y así le estaba tocando casi todos los días, después de aprender que normalmente pedía o pescado crudo, comida italiana o pasteles había comprado todo eso un fin de semana para evitar estar yendo todos los días en la madrugada al supermercado y evitarse quedar dormido al volante.  
Pero se había acabado el pie de nueces… ¡Había de todo menos el estúpido pie de nueces!  
― Vale, iré al supermercado ―dijo Leon finalmente al ver que Claire estaba a punto de llorar, sus cambios hormonales le estaban abrumando demasiado. Quizás era hora de leer el libro que Hunnigan le había regalado y con esto le dijo que debía leerlo, para evitar _conflictos armados_. Sí, bueno después de la crisis de los canelones y la posible crisis del pie de nueces, iba a tomar en serio lo de evitar la 3era guerra mundial.  
― Gracias ―dijo ella sonriendo. ― ¿No te molesto, verdad? ―preguntó con voz quebrada.  
― No ―dijo él acercándose a ella y dándole un beso en la frente, luego se levantó y busco sus pantalones y una camiseta.  
― Chris te mando saludos ―dijo ella sonriendo.  
Leon alzó la ceja, sabía lo que implicaba esto. Chris se tomó bastante bien lo de que su hermanita estaba embarazada cuando Claire se lo conto, en realidad, Chris parecía bastante feliz… era un tanto aterrador hasta que Leon comprendió la verdadera razón la última vez que vinieron a pasar un fin de semana con ellos.  
― ¿Qué tal va todo? ―le preguntó Chris a Leon, ambos estaban solos en la sala dado que Jill se había llevado a Claire y a James con ella.  
― Bastante bien ―respondió Leon cansado.  
― ¿En serio? Las cosas se van a poner mejores después ―Leon entrecerró los ojos a lo que Chris le contestó con una sonrisa. Ahora entendía el por qué, era una especie de tortura por la cual Chris se moría por ver.  
― Gracias por los ánimos ―respondió Leon de mala gana. Y si, Chris tenía razón con respecto a que todo se iba a poner mejor.  
― Si bueno, al menos uno es controlable ―Leon se horrorizo al solo pensar que Chris tenía razón, alguna vez pensó en tener dos hijos… pero no de una sola vez. ―Cualquier cosa, puedes contar conmigo ―agregó Chris.  
― Gracias… ―respondió Leon ―eso creo.  
La ayuda que Chris le había dado había sido otro estúpido libro sobre como criar niños y un manual parecido al que Hunnigan le había dado. Luego apareció Jill con 10 libros más y muchas recomendaciones para Claire, cuando esta desapareció unos momentos para atender una llamada, Jill comenzó a darle un historial de cosas que podía hacer o no podía hacer. A esto sumado una hilera de websites que hablaban de cómo tenían que comportarse los hombres ante esta situación.  
Al final, Leon llegó a la conclusión que, esto iba a ser la misión más complicada de su existencia.  
― Todo es fácil si sabes cómo ―dijo Jill sonriendo ― Libros, websites, charlas, etc. Es fácil.  
― Aja… ― hace 30 palabras atrás, Jill le había dado a entender que era el fin del mundo y que s preparará para sufrir al menos hasta que cumplieran 18.  
Después apareció Sherry con una larga lista de libros que había investigado en la biblioteca.  
― ¿Es posible que hayan tantos libros sobre esto?  
― ¡Vamos, Leon! ¿No creerás que solo hay dos o tres sobre el tema, verdad? ―le dijo Sherry riéndose. ―hay muchas personas que no saben nada, algo así como tú. ¡Oh! Mira este es sobre mellizos ―agregó ella al ver el título del libro que había anotado en su cuaderno.  
― ¿En serio? ―preguntó Leon con tono monótono, se estaba cansando un poco de todo esto.  
― Si. ¿Sabías que hay que darles su propia individualidad? Las personas tienden a creer que por que nacieron el mismo día son iguales ―comentó Sherry con cierto aire intelectual.  
― No lo sabía ―respondió Leon ― ¿Sabes? Ya va a venir Claire… puedes hablar con ella de eso.  
―Uhm… ok ―dijo Sherry algo ofendida ―pero cabe recalcar que tú eres el **_padre_**.  
Leon prefirió no comentar al respecto, esa palabra en específico le aterraba un poco y en sí, ahora todo el hecho de la paternidad después de los miles de libros y consejos que todos se habían molestado en darle. Al menos Claire nunca le había dicho nada al respecto, suponía que ella estaba bien ocupada con el trabajo y con todo ese cambio hormonal que lo estaba matando.  
Suspiró resignado, ahora todos habían hecho peor el asunto.  
Condujo hasta el supermercado y buscó el estúpido pie de nueces, para su suerte no había y tuvo que conducir a otro supermercado que estaba a 20 minutos en el que tampoco había. Después de buscar por todos los supermercados del estado, encontró uno que tenía el estúpido pie de nueces que Claire deseaba.  
Regresó a las 5:12 am a la casa, exactamente le quedaba una hora más de sueño antes de irse a trabajar. Entró y dejó la caja en la mesa, luego subió en busca de Claire pero ella ya estaba dormida.  
Leon frunció los labios. Había buscado por todo el estado un pie de nueces a las 2:14 am, estaba cansado, tenía sueño y estaba molesto. Permaneció de pie contemplando a la pelirroja que estaba dormida plácidamente sobre la cama, entonces su enojo disminuyó, no podía enojarse con Claire.  
El castaño caminó hasta la cama, estaba tan cansado para quitarse la ropa y los zapatos, así que se acostó al lado de Claire y la abrazó.  
― Encontré tu pie de nueces ―le susurró Leon.  
― ¿Oh si? ―murmuró ella con los ojos cerrados.  
― Si… ¿quieres que te sirva? ―Claire abrió sus ojos, llevó sus manos y las posó sobre el rostro de Leon.  
― Comí piña hace una hora ―respondió. Leon alzó las cejas. ―sé que me has de odiar…  
― Claro que no ―la verdad es que estaba molesto y mucho, pero no podía reclamarle solo iba a ser un periodo corto y ya, no iba a ser eterno… eso esperaba.  
― ¿Sabes? Estuve pensando… ―comenzó Claire ― Ojala que nuestros hijos sean como James de adorables.  
Leon le sonrió, esperaba que sus hijos **_no_** fueran como James Redfield y anduvieran loqueando por toda la casa mientras tiran y babean todo. Dios… rogaba que no se parecieran a él, porque en su caso venían en combo.  
― Si… ―respondió Leon rezando por qué no fuera así.  
Claire miró al castaño.  
― iré por un poco de pie ―dijo levantándose.  
― Creí que habías comido piña… ―le dijo Leon enterrando su rostro en la almohada.  
― Eso fue hace una hora… ¿Quieres que te traiga? ―preguntó Claire indignada esperando la respuesta de Leon, volteó a verlo y reparó en que él se había quedado dormido. Al menos ella no trabajaba los sábados…

* * *

**Solo quiero decirles que el pie de nueces es tan rico!!!!!!!!! Deberían probarlo... :D heey faltan exactamente 2 meses para mi cumpleaños XD creo que comere pie de nueces!! :D **

**Gracias por leer!! y felices vacaciones Ah btw! como entrenar a tu dragon esta bonita XD! bastante buena en el aspecto tecnico! solo que... no les recuerda a un pokemon el dragon? a mi si!!.**


	29. Amistad

**Hola que tal!! Pues yo por aqui subiendo un cap :) Buenooooooo este senti que estaba más sentimental, me pregunto xq! Gracias por los RW! Uff! Un mes y fuera de clases! No saben lo feliz que me hace por que sinceramente ya me aburri. O M G!! Ahora me dieron el RE4 para la compu!!!!!!!! :D Solo que estoy entre si instalarlo o no... nose que dira mi hermano! Mi hermano topó resident evil 4 en un dia! y nunca guardo ¬,¬ es un enfermo!! en fin :D lo unico bueno del dia xq realmente ando como medio mal :S son las 2:32 am y no puedo dormir xq tengo nauseas :S creo que comí algo malo :((!! Por cierto!!! escuchen a Maria Taylor! Buena cantante :D**

**Uhhh si! ya vieron el contest de Claire en el deviant art!? :D por si alguien hace fan arts de aqui!!**

** Capcom (c) :D**

* * *

**Amistad**

Claire estaba acostada en la cama mirando una película de esas que solo podía mirar con Sherry a su lado, lo bueno es que estaba a su lado. Sherry le hacía compañía mientras Leon no estaba en la ciudad, claro la rubia aprovecho la oportunidad para pasar tiempo con ella y ponerla al tanto de muchas cosas.  
La pelirroja tomó el control remoto y apagó la TV, Sherry se volteó confundida hacia ella. La rubia sabía que Claire actuaba extraño por el embarazo, no obstante ella no estaba tan al tanto de los síntomas a parte de los ya conocidos.  
― Creo que no deberíamos ver este tipo de películas ―dijo Claire con cierta emoción contenida en su voz.  
― ¿Por? No me digas que por que estas casada no puedes ver películas en la que salgan hombres sin camisa abrazando a la protagonista mientras se besan debajo de la lluvia ―Claire alzó una ceja ante el comentario de Sherry.  
― Sherry ―la aludida la observó ―dime que no soy una… zorra por haberme casado embarazada ―la rubia frunció los labios. ¿De qué estaba hablando? ― ¡Es decir! Toda la vida dije que las mujeres de las telenovelas que salen en la TV eran unas zorras por hacer eso…  
Sherry tuvo ganas de reírse pero vio la expresión de crisis que tenía Claire.  
― No, no lo eres por qué no sabías ―respondió Sherry ―ahora, pongamos al hombre bajo la lluvia otra vez…  
― ¡Pero! Es decir, solo llevábamos como 2 semanas de casados y yo les comenté que estaba embarazada ―Sherry encogió los hombros ― ¿Chris no comentó nada? Sé que esta de amores conmigo porque estoy como ballena.  
― No ―dijo Sherry tomando un puñado de palomitas y metiéndoselas a la boca. Chris se había comportado tan feliz cuando Claire le dijo que era extraño y hasta cierto punto daba miedo. La verdad era que, Chris Redfield si se lo había tomado mal… MUY MAL pero no se mostraba molesto con su hermana, Sherry sabía el por qué Chris no había reprendido a su hermana por la sorpresa.  
― No puedes ir a pelear con tu hermana a media noche ―le decía Jill dos noches después que Claire le había soltado la noticia, Sherry se quedaba a veces en casa de Jill y Chris solo por jugar con James así que, ella había escuchado el debate que tenían.  
― ¡Claro que sí! ¿Cómo demonios se le ocurre? ¡Por Dios! ¿2 meses? ―exclamaba Chris molesto mientras Jill tenía sus brazos cruzados.  
― Supongo que tenía miedo de decírtelo por que podías reaccionar así ―respondió Jill impaciente. ― no entiendo porque hasta ahora vienes a reaccionar así…  
― Creo que podría haber matado a Kennedy ahí mismo ―respondió con aire de desdén.  
― ¿Sabes? No creo que sea buena idea que regañes a Claire por eso. En 7 meses querrás tener a tus sobrinos ―comentó ella. ―lo sé, cuando nazcan esos niños querrás que pasen todos los fines de semana con James.  
― ¡No lo menciones! Son dos… no uno ―Sherry comprendió que, al igual que Leon no era la noticia sino la cantidad que implicaba dicha noticia, lo que los hacía entrar en la mini crisis existencial.  
― Bueno, a Claire le gustan los niños supongo que la noticia es perfecta para ella ―dijo Jill sonriendo.  
― Se suponía que ella me prometió nada de sorpresitas de 9 meses ―Sherry jugaba con James mientras pretendía no escucharlos.  
― No es de 9 ―respondió Jill tranquila ― es de 7… ―Chris alzó las cejas.  
― No bromees así, mi hermana se casó embarazada ―Jill suspiró, sabía que Chris estaba molesto por el hecho de la promesa, supuso que Claire no sabía y que no había sido su intención darle esa noticia a su hermano.  
― ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Ir y decirle eso cuando le sonreíste? ―preguntó Jill molesta. ― No creo que sea buena idea que entres en conflicto con ella y menos en su estado.  
Sherry se rió por bajo, ahora Claire era intocable para Chris también y él sabía que no podía hacerla enfadar o molestarla de cualquier forma desde que Jill le había dicho de camino a casa que si hacía eso podía hacer que sus sobrinos nacieran antes de tiempo.  
Sherry le sonrió a Claire, no le podía decir lo que su hermano dijo esa noche y lo que seguía diciendo todos los días que ella iba a la casa. Jill por su parte estaba feliz de que James pudiera jugar con otros niños cuando los bebés tuvieran la edad.  
― La verdad es que Chris esta tan emocionado como tú ―respondió Sherry comiendo más palomitas, la verdad es que lo iba a estar.  
― ¿En serio? ―preguntó Claire sonriendo ―Me pareció muy sospechoso que estuviera feliz y que tratara tan bien a Leon después de eso.  
― Oh, si… bueno. Supongo que está feliz por ti ―dijo Sherry comiendo más palomitas. Lo cierto es que, Chris estaba feliz de una manera un tanto extraña, Sherry sabía que era porque a él le tocó lo mismo con Jill, solo que la pequeña diferencia es que Jill se comporto muy tranquila solo los primeros meses, a diferencia de Claire.  
― ¿En serio? Eso me hace feliz ―dijo ella con un tono extraño de alegría. Otro de los cambios de humor…  
― Si… bastante feliz. Hasta le prestó unos libros a Leon ―comentó Sherry soportando la risa que le causaba el solo recordar la escena.  
― ¡Lo sé! ¡Mi hermano es tan amable! ―exclamó la pelirroja aún más feliz. La rubia le sonrió, sabía que Claire a veces podía ser tan ingenua respecto a su hermano.  
― ¡Muy amable! ―dijo Sherry sonriéndole.  
― ¿Eso fue sarcasmo?  
― No, para nada. Realmente está entusiasmado con ser tío, pregúntale a Jill sino me crees ―dijo Sherry inocentemente.  
― Oh, Jill me comentó algo al respecto hace unos días que hable con ella por chat ―respondió la pelirroja sonriéndole con aire de felicidad ―creo que se acabo el hermano tan sobreprotector que tenía.  
La rubia casi se ahoga con una palomita, le juró a Jill no decir ni una palabra de todo lo que Chris exclamó y de cuantas veces tenía ganas de matar a Leon.  
― Uhm… supongo que sí. ¿Veremos la película? Porque mi compañera de la universidad me la recomendó ―dijo Sherry cambiando de tema.  
― Ahm, no sé ¿No quieres ir al centro comercial?  
― ¿Quieres que te ayude a comprar ropa maternal? ―preguntó riéndose la rubia ―he visto unas prendas que no son tan mamá como creías.  
― Te dije que no usare esa ropa ― respondió Claire ofendida.  
― Bueno, si estas en esas solo usaras vestidos los próximos… ehm… ¿Cuántos meses? ¿Tres?  
― No es gracioso, ya no me queda nada y menos la ropa de dormir…  
― ¡Cede ante la ropa maternal! No hay opción ―dijo Sherry riéndose. ―ya se te comienza a ver que la camisa no te queda…  
― Vale, vale… Comprare ropa de mamá ―respondió Claire incorporándose y reparando en el hecho que Sherry le acababa de decir. ― ¡Dios! ¡Tienes razón!  
Después de convencer a Claire, Sherry la llevó a una tienda mientras la dejaba que ella escogiera las prendas que más le gustaban.  
― ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? ―pregunto Sherry mientras Claire buscaba algo que no fuera tan mamá.  
― ¿Aja?  
― ¿Qué son?  
― Pantalones, ¿no? ―respondió Claire alzando una ceja.  
― No, los bebés… ¿Son niños o niñas? ―pregunto Sherry riéndose.  
― ¡Ah! Bueno, es sorpresa. Pero cederemos al final, ya lo verás y preguntaremos si son niñas o niños ―contestó Claire mientras tomaba unas prendas y las inspeccionaba. ― ¿No me veré muy señora así verdad?  
― Eres señora… ―la pelirroja la fulminó con la vista. ― ¡Estas casada!

― Lo sé, me refería a si me veo como esas mamás de los programas de las 7 ―especificó la pelirroja mientras se colocaba la prenda encima.  
― No, realmente esta es la sección más juvenil de mamás que haya visto ―respondió Sherry un tanto aburrida después de ver que Claire no se decidía por nada. ― ¿No tienes hambre? Deberías comprar algo e irnos a comer.  
Claire bajó las prendas y meditó unos segundos antes de caer en cuenta que tenía hambre, escogió unas cosas y se las probó, después de 20 minutos ya estaban libres de la tienda para ponerse en marcha hasta el food court.  
Lo bueno del estado en el que Claire estaba es que, con hambre todo era más rápido ¡Hasta las compras eternas! Lo único malo es que la fila para comprar una hamburguesa era enorme.  
― ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Están regalando a un actor? ―preguntó Sherry al ver lo congestionado que estaba el establecimiento. ― Claire, ¿no quiere pizza o comida china? Porque si seguimos aquí, tus hijos nacerán en esta cola.  
La pelirroja suspiró.  
― Busquemos otro lugar, ¿quieres? ―antes de que las dos se fueran, el gerente se acercó y les dijo que las atenderían. Claire sonrió muy feliz al igual que Sherry por la suerte que tenía aunque la rubia sabía que no era suerte, era simplemente que Claire estaba embarazada y todo el mundo trata bien a las embarazadas. TODOS, por eso hay estacionamientos especiales, áreas especiales y todo, razón por la cual era bueno estar con alguien en ese estado o estar en ese estado.  
Mientras estaban sentadas, ambas hablaron como de costumbre y comían como siempre, obviando el hecho de que Claire estaba comiendo demás.  
― Sherry, creo que quieren nacer ahorita porque me duele horrible. ―Sherry miró a Claire.  
― Claire, eso funciona con Leon. Yo se que ningún bebé puede nacer a los 6 meses. ―respondió Sherry sonriéndole, sabía que Claire le había esa broma a Leon y este entraba en un colapso nervioso pero con ella no funcionaba la broma.  
La pelirroja se encogió y palideció haciendo que Sherry se asustara.  
― ¿Claire? ¿Te sientes bien?  
― No… ―respondió casi inaudible.  
Después se puso toda la situación en la que tuvo que llevar a Claire al hospital pero sin que antes no faltara la escena en la que se desmayaba y todas las personas corrieran a ver qué estaba pasando. Sherry estuvo horrorizada y en shock durante todo el día, tuvieron que llamar a la ambulancia solo para que le dijeran que era un calambre y que eran normales, lo del desmayo el doctor reprendió a Claire por no estar durmiendo correctamente, trabajar demás y no estar alimentándose con frutas y vegetales.  
― Realmente odio la zanahoria ―le respondió al doctor cuando le dijo que si seguía así iba a tener otro colapso.  
Sherry permaneció a su lado aún en shock por lo que había pasado, entendiendo el por qué Claire estaba tan cansada y es que no estaba durmiendo ni comiendo comidas saludables.  
― No me queda tiempo ―respondió cuando el doctor se fue y las dejó solas en la habitación, la pelirroja tenía que pasar la noche ahí para monitoreo. ― Ya sabes cómo es todo, he estado ocupada con algunas cosas.  
― ¡Casi te mueres!  
― No, solo me desmaye y el calambre… bueno eso supongo que es normal ―respondió encogiendo los hombros.  
― Llamaré a Leon ―dijo ella levantándose del sillón y caminando hasta la puerta.  
― ¡No! Espera… todo está bien. No volverá a pasar, lo juro ―dijo ella con aire desesperado. Sherry suspiro, sabía que estaba haciendo mal.  
― ¿Por qué no quieres que le diga?  
― Está ocupado, eso es todo. Comeré zanahorias y todo lo que quieras pero no… ―Sherry sabía que Claire siempre había sido así, no le gustaba molestar a los demás.  
― Este bien, no le diré ―dijo Sherry sonriéndole.  
Claire no le habló por una semana a Sherry por haberle dicho a Leon quien la regaño con suavidad pero aun así le llamo la atención diciéndole que no trabajara demasiado y que comiera cosas saludables, luego el castaño se sintió ofendido porque Claire no quiso que Sherry le comentara la situación que se había dado.  
― ¿Ya me hablas? ―pregunto Sherry al contestar el teléfono y ver que era Claire.  
― Lo siento ―respondió ella llorando, cosa que sorprendió a la rubia.  
― ¿Te sientes bien o es cosa del embarazo? Puedo ir para allá pero tardare 5 horas, ¿no importa verdad? ―Sherry hablo tan rápido mientras se ponía de pie que no recordaba lo que había dicho o si Claire le había entendido.  
― No, todo está bien… solo lamento haber sido mala contigo ―respondió Claire sollozando. Sherry comprendió, eran las hormonas.  
― Espérate… ¿estas conectada?  
― ¡Sherry! ¡Estoy siendo sentimental y quieres saber si estoy conectada! ―exclamó Claire aún sollozando.  
― Si ―respondió Sherry.  
Claire abrió su laptop y miró que Sherry le hablaba en línea, abrió su conversación y vio un icono de abrazo.  
― Es un abrazo virtual ―dijo Sherry riéndose ―después de todo eres como mi hermana mayor…  
Sherry solo era afectiva a ese grado con Claire pero nunca tan abierta con nadie, quizás aún tenía miedo de ser herida.  
Después de esto, Claire pasó llorando toda la conversación mientras le decía lo buena amiga y casi hermana que era y que si sus hijos resultaban ser hijas una de ellas se iba a llamar Sherry en honor a su madrina. La rubia sonrió, escuchándole cada palabra mientras Claire lloraba aún más.  
Sherry escuchó llorar a Claire por teléfono al menos 3 horas mientras se disculpaba por todo lo que había y no había hecho en su vida. ¡Hasta por la 2da guerra mundial y la crisis económica!  
― Claire… no tienes que disculparte. Te perdoné hace 2 horas y media ―le dijo Sherry con voz llorosa, su llanto la había contagiado.  
― ¡Sherrrrrrrrrrrryyy! ¡Lo siento! ―Sherry comenzó a llorar también y no sabía por que.  
― La cena esta lista… ―dijo Leon entrando a la habitación en la que Claire estaba observando a la pelirroja llorar como loca en el teléfono, mejor no se metía en conversaciones entre dos mujeres que estaban llorando.  
Salió de la habitación y la dejó en su momento femenino con Sherry.

* * *

**Uhm.... pobre Claire UxU esto le paso a una compañera de la :P yup she was pregnant UxU pobrecita! Solo para que sepan! la ropa de embarazada era fea antes de que viera el martes pasado en zara una sección de mom's y creyera que era seccion normal! X3 **

**Bueno, les ha pasado esto? Que lloran con una amiga x haberse enojado con ella? Mmm.... X3 las mujeres somos dramas andando con o sin hormonas! X3 Awww volvi a ver la peli del dragon! llore demasiado al final! XD :((**


	30. Tiempo

**Hola que tal! Si que actualizo seguido :) ya les comente que cuando uno tiene cosas importantes que hacer... la cabeza piensa en otras! Que masoquista! ¬,¬ En fin :D otro cap! :) estoy emocionada, solo me faltan 3 semanas para salir de la universidad un merecido mes de descanzo! Me siento mal xq saben? estoy empezando a sufrir de insomnio!!!!!!¬¬**

** Capcom (c) :D**

* * *

**Tiempo**

Claire estaba bastante cansada ya, daba gracias a Dios que era su último mes de embarazo aunque parecía una ballena y le dolía horriblemente la espalda. Su hermano se había asegurado ir a su casa casi todos los días para asegurarse que no se perdería el nacimiento de sus sobrinos.  
Leon por su parte no estaba nada encantado con tener a Chris encima todo el tiempo diciéndole lo que estaba bien y lo que no, le decía hasta como tenía que hablarle a Claire. Después de estas pequeñas detestables visitas, solía ir a caminar al parque que estaba cerca no obstante este día en especial tenía que trabajar cosa que por primera vez en su vida, Leon agradecía en el alma. Jill había salido con James a visitar a una vieja amiga dejando solos a los hermanos.  
― Vamos a almorzar ―le dijo Chris a Claire, quien estaba sentada en el sillón viendo una película bastante aburrida.  
― Chris, no creo que sea buena idea. Leon podría regresar en cualquier momento ―respondió Claire sin mostrar expresión alguna. Chris se molestó bastante ¿Qué demonios? ¿Desde cuándo su hermana obedecía órdenes o no podía salir con él?  
― No me digas que te has hecho como esas mujeres que dicen si a sus esposos a todo, porque si no te juro que mataré a…  
―No, Chris. No soy de esas mujeres tontas ―respondió la pelirroja molesta ―no tengo ánimos de salir.  
―Eso no fue lo que dijiste hace unos segundos atrás ―comenzó Chris pero Claire ya estaba bastante fastidiada por el dolor de espalda para poder lidiar con las rabietas estúpidas de su hermano. Tuvo que aceptar al final e ir a un estúpido restaurante para almorzar algo, realmente no tenía nada de hambre pero no tuvo opción.  
― Este día les regalamos cortesía a las parejas ―dijo sirviéndoles un postre a los hermanos, ambos se devolvieron la mirada de horror. ¿Los acababan de llamar pareja?  
― Gracias… ―respondió Claire amable pero bastante abrumada para corresponderle con una sonrisa verdadera.  
― En realidad, ella… ―Claire le pegó un codazo a Chris.  
― Gracias ―le volvió a decir a la mesera y esta se fue sonriendo.  
― ¿Qué demonios te pasa? Esta es la broma más bizarra que me han dicho en años ―comentó Chris.  
― No tienes que ser rudo con ella, realmente no sabía. ―le dijo a Chris, quien trataba de robarle un poco del flan que les habían regalado.  
― No, este flan es mío ―dijo la pelirroja apartándolo ― ¿Le robas comida a una ballena?  
― ¡No eres ballena, hermana! ―le dijo Chris peleando por una porción de flan ―solo pareces canguro.  
Claire alzó una ceja.  
― ¿Soy canguro, Chris Redfield? ¡Tu pareces un oso grizzly!  
― Los osos son mejores ―se defendió Chris. Claire apartó el plato y se comió de un solo bocado el flan. ― ¡Claire Redfield eres una glotona!  
― Soy Kennedy ―respondió ella después de haber tragado el flan. ― ¿Recuerdas? Me casé…  
― Oh es cierto, el idiota que me robó a mi hermana ―comentó molesto.  
Al menos el dolor de espalda había cesado, ya se sentía mejor y los bebés habían dejado de moverse tanto, esto la ponía de muy buen humor a decir verdad. Ya podía sentirse una persona otra vez.  
Hablaron de tantas cosas que hicieron a Claire ponerse nostálgica y pensar cuanto tiempo había pasado desde andaban jugando a las escondidas o cuando ella entró a la universidad. Después de eso, su vida se volvió un horrible pero increíble caos que esperaba nunca contarles a sus hijos.  
Leon y Claire habían bromeado bastante sobre este tema, sobre todo si algún día ellos les llegaban a preguntar la típica duda que entraba en el momento de cada ser humano: ¿Cómo se conocieron?.  
― Simplemente omitiremos eso ― le respondió Leon ― No creo que sea sano responder a esa pregunta.  
― ¿Por qué no? Yo pensaba decirles que había sido mientras huíamos por nuestras vidas ―respondió Claire riéndose ―no sé, ya sabes lo típico. Un apocalipsis bio-terrorista en un día normal como hoy.  
― Claro y luego podríamos narrarles con lujo de detalles como casi morimos en mil ocasiones diferentes ―agregó Leon curvando los labios.  
― Si, ¿Por qué no? Podrían ponerlo en esos ensayos escolares que escriben en 2ndo grado. ―ambos se rieron al imaginarse la escena, luego se besaron.  
― Tendremos problemas si les cuentas eso ―respondió el castaño sonriéndole.  
― Lo sé, por eso les diremos que nos conocimos en el paintball o algo así ―suspiró Claire decepcionada ―ya sabes, ¿lo típico?  
― Si claro, todas las parejas se conocen disparando.  
Después de esta charla, Claire le hizo jurar a Leon que nunca iban a mencionar nada de lo que habían vivido a menos de que fuera necesario, cosa que realmente dudaba. Chris y Jill habían prometido lo mismo, bueno realmente todos habían hecho una especie de juramento para no volver a mencionar lo que vivieron en esos horribles capítulos de sus vidas.  
Claire salió abruptamente de sus pensamientos, un tedioso dolor en la espalda baja la hizo reaccionar, luego seguido por un ligero dolor en el vientre. Asustada, se llevó su mano y evitó parecer aterrada. Sabía lo que eso significaba, no era tonta.  
― Aún recuerdo la vez en la que te caíste del árbol por perseguir a ese gato ―Claire miró a su hermano quien aún seguía reviviendo sus viejas memorias.  
La pelirroja se acomodó, quizás así se iba el dolor pero no funciono. Lo menos que deseaba era entrar en pánico en medio restaurante y hacer otro show como el que pasó con Sherry. No, esta vez aguantaría hasta que se fueran del maldito lugar.  
― Creo ―comenzó a decir Claire pacíficamente ―que es mejor irnos ya. No sé, ya me aburrí y puede que… solo vayámonos ya. ―respiró profunda y disimuladamente, no quería que su hermano entrara en pánico.  
― ¿Por qué? Aún no has probado nada ―dijo su hermano confundido por su insistente deseo de irse ― La mesera hizo mal en traernos el postre primero ―comentó con una sonrisa.  
― Vámonos, por favor ― le suplicó la pelirroja.  
― ¿Te sientes bien? ―Claire le sonrió torpemente, no. No estaba bien, sentía que cada cierto tiempo el dolor volvía pero aún más fuerte y espantoso que antes. En resumen, no estaba bien, iba dar a luz en el estúpido restaurante si no se levantaban de ahí en los próximos 10 minutos.  
Claire respiró tratando de parecer calmada ante la situación.  
― Si, me siento… bien ¿Por qué? ―Claire apretó sus puños y le sonrió forzosamente ―si, vámonos. Darán el programa que veo ―mintió desesperadamente. Se sentía terriblemente mal, no había pasado tanto tiempo con su hermano desde que tenía 15 años y ahora parecía como si ella le estuviera huyendo.  
― Vale, pediré la cuenta ―dijo Chris levantando su mano pero ningún mesero lo vio. Claire comenzó a frustrarse bastante. El dolor cesó pero los pateos de los bebés no, sabía que volvería aunque no estaba segura en cuanto tiempo y realmente no tenía mucho interés en averiguar si volvería pronto mientras estuviera en ese lugar.  
― Chris, apúrate ―le dijo con aire indiferente.  
― No me hacen caso, debería quizás esperar a que se vacíe un poco el…  
― ¡No! ―exclamó la pelirroja horrorizada ― ¡ya!  
Chris alzó una ceja, su hermana estaba actuando bastante extraño.  
― Bueno, la novela es primero ¿no?  
― Si, eso. ―respondió Claire aún más indiferente.  
El lugar estaba tan abarrotado que tardó al menos 5 minutos en que alguien llegara a la mesa, después de eso esperaron por la tarjeta de Chris.  
Claire estaba a punto de levantarse y huir, el dolor había vuelto peor que antes mientras el estúpido mesero estaba Dios sabe dónde, ella trataba de soportar lo más que podía.  
― Hermano… llamaré a Leon para que me venga a traer ―dijo la pelirroja sin reparar en lo que estaba haciendo.  
― ¿Qué demonios? Claire, te llevaré a casa y veras tu estúpida novela o reality, lo que sea. No te pongas impaciente ―respondió Chris tratando de no sonar tan duro con ella.  
La pelirroja casi se pone a llorar de la desesperación y cólera que le había invadido, no quería ver ningún estúpido programa ¡Quería correr a un hospital! Y rogaba por cualquier droga que eliminara el horrible, tedioso y sádico dolor que sentía.  
Claire daba gracias a Dios que la maldita tarjeta de su hermano regreso a su dueño, ahora se podían ir corriendo al hospital cuando salieran del lugar, solo había un pequeño problema en su plan de fuga: no podía caminar tan bien como creía. Para su suerte su hermano la ayudó al verla ponerse de pie torpemente. Al llegar al estacionamiento, Chris rodeó el automóvil hasta llegar a la puerta del conductor luego la abrió pero reparó en que su hermana no lo había hecho.  
― ¿Claire? ¿Nos vamos o estarás ahí de pie? ―pero no obtuvo respuesta de ella. Frunció el ceño confundido, era ella la impaciente y ahora no se apresuraba.  
Antes de que se bajara para ver qué demonios le pasaba, la pelirroja abrió la puerta totalmente pálida.  
― ¿Hermana?  
― Llévame al hospital ―respondió curvando los labios.  
Chris bajó la mirada, los pantalones de su hermana estaban mojados. ¡Mierda! No solo le tocó ayudar a su hermana a subir al vehículo sino que al parecer todos los seres humanos del planeta decidieron salir y congestionar las calles. Lo increíble de Claire era que no decía nada, solo parecía inhalar y exhalar nerviosamente mientras Chris volteaba cada dos segundos a verla.  
― Ya vamos a llegar ―en realidad no, el hospital estaba a media hora de camino pero trato de ser optimista y darle palabras de apoyo a su hermana.  
― ¿¡A donde!? ¿¡A la mitad de la carretera!? ―exclamó Claire sujetando con fuerza ambos lados del asiento del vehículo.  
― Solo respira…  
― ¡Yo sé! ―exclamó ella impaciente.  
Claire mantuvo un poco de cordura mientras su hermano la llevaba al hospital, a los 20 minutos de camino no pudo seguir como niña buena, tenía que entrar en una pequeña histeria mientras Chris escuchaba como su hermana casi morir del dolor. Al llegar al hospital, Chris dio gracias por no escuchar a su hermana llorar por los dolores (o por que quizás no iban a llegar) pero al final llegaron y trasladaron a la pelirroja a otra sala, Chris la siguió pero una enfermera lo interrumpió.  
― ¿Usted es el padre? ―se horrorizó por la pregunta.  
― Yo… ―respondió buscando la dirección que tomó la otra enfermera con su hermana.  
― Tomé esto y…  
― No, espere… ―dijo al ser empujado por la mujer hasta la sala donde estaba su hermana.  
― Su esposo esta aquí ―le dijo la enfermera sonriendo a Claire mientras empujaba a Chris, la pelirroja miró abrumada a su hermano en espera de que Leon apareciera.  
― ¡Ese no es mi esposo! ¡Es mi hermano! ―exclamó ella ― ¿Dónde está Leon?  
― Buena pregunta ―dijo Chris curvando los labios mientras su hermana lo fulminaba con la mirada. ―yo iré a… ―la entrada de Jill interrumpió la mini conversación en crisis que ambos hermanos tenían.  
La pelirroja miró aún más molesta a su hermano.  
― ¿¡Llamas a Jill y no a Leon!? ― Chris no respondió, simplemente salió de la habitación mientras escuchaba a su hermana gritarle algo.  
Jill permaneció al lado de la pelirroja, recordando cuando nació James.  
― No te preocupes ― le dijo Jill sonriéndole mientras Claire contenía un gemido de dolor. ― Es rápido ¿recuerdas cuando nació James? Fue técnicamente rápido―Jill le sonrió.  
Claire se esforzó por devolverle la sonrisa pero era imposible por el dolor.  
― Será rápido ―la pelirroja le sonrió esperanzada.

Lo menos que quería recordar Claire eran las diez rápidas horas en las que estuvo en labor de parto, tuvo que escribir en su léxico una nueva definición para _rápido_ después de esa experiencia. Jill dio gracias a Dios que ella no había sufrido lo mismo y sintió una enorme pena por Claire.  
Chris por su parte disfruto parte de las 10 horas de tortura de su hermana y no por ella sino por ver sufrir a Leon un poco… en realidad bastante.  
Y al final estaba Leon, quien realmente no sabía que había sido peor si el antes o el después de toda la situación. Durante todas las 10 horas sufrió bastante, jamás en su vida se había sentido tan adolorido como en esas horas sobre todo después de que Claire le jalara el cabello.  
No obstante después del nacimiento de sus hijas todo se calmó… o al menos hasta llegar a casa y no poder dormir 3 noches seguidas por que Zoey comenzaba a llorar despertando a Hayley y ambas despertaban a Leon, este aún no comprendía cómo es que Claire podía dormir tan profundamente y no escuchar el coro que tenían en la casa.  
La primera noche intentó dormir primero a Zoey pero falló, tenía que dormirlas a las dos al mismo tiempo sino los lloriqueos de la una despertaban a la otra.  
― Bueno, hay que verle el lado optimista. ―le dijo una vez Claire después de haber terminado de dormir a Hayley ―si las duermes por separado es más rápido ―le sonrió cansada al castaño. Ambos se sentaron en el sofá de la sala y permanecieron en silencio observando a la nada.  
― Creo que no puedo dormir ―dijo Leon inexpresivo.  
― Ni yo ―respondió Claire ladeando la cabeza.  
El silencio se apoderó de la estancia hasta que fue quebrado abruptamente por un lloriqueo. Claire suspiró cansada.  
― Tres… dos… uno… ―dijo Leon antes de que se despertara probablemente Hayley y comenzara a llorar.  
― Ese ha sido el lapso de sueño más corto que haya presenciado ―dijo Claire con aire de irritación y cansancio.  
― No, el de ayer fue de 2 minutos ―respondió Leon ―este duró 3 minutos y medio. ―La pareja se rió antes de levantarse e ir nuevamente a la tarea de dormirlas.

* * *

**Bueeeno! los gemelos asi son :( si llegan a tener, porfavor en cuarto separados XD sino tendran un problema asi!! lol!! Les sere sincera y este capitulo ha sido el más random que he escrito! Oxo el nombre esta medio conceptual... ¬¬ nose xq! en fin!  
El insomnio es increible! Todos mis compañeros estan trabajando... son esteee las 2:31 am y yo sin poder dormir x el estupido freelance que me dejo directa XD**

**Uwww que la fuerza las acompañe!!  
**lol tenía que decirlo XD


End file.
